Safe in his Arms
by Lady-Giovanna-Potter-Malfoy
Summary: It is the end of the war and Harry has lost everything and everyone he loves. He feels he has no one to turn to he has fallen to pieces. Little does he know someone is there to pick him up and put him back together. All Harry wants to be is safe in his arms. BDSM. Molly & Ginny Bashing. Safeword. Spanking.
1. Chapter 1: The Aftermath

Summary:

It is the end of the war and Harry has lost everything and everyone he loves. He feels he has no one to turn to he has fallen to pieces. Little does he know someone is there to pick him up and put him back together. All Harry wants to be is safe in his arms.

WARNING:

This story has LEMON in it, not in this chapter. But I will warn you when it does.

Disclaimer:

All the rights go to J.K. Rowling. I wish I could claim them but I cannot sadly.

Not Beta'd

Pairings: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter.

With Some: Fluffy. Mild S&amp;M. Universe Alteration Alternate Universe - Hogwarts Light Dom/sub. Mpreg Mpreg Harry. Romance. Unrequited Love..

Chapter One-The Aftermath

It's over…he could not believe it. Voldemort is dead and so many others that lost their life. Ron and Hermione were among the dead, Harry was heart broken. He walked through the destruction that used to be Hogwarts. The halls were no longer filled with laughing students, now all that remain are said faces broken walls. Hogwarts at one time represented safety and would give refuge to those who needed a home. It was now in need and Harry did not know how to fix it. He made his way further down the halls away from everyone. He needed to be alone, to grieve, to cry, to scream. It was not fair, all that he has ever know is gone, his best friends.

Who will turn to now when he needs advice or a sounding board? His eyes start to well with tears as he thought of Hermione and Ron they way the use to bicker, but he knew deep down they belonged together. The bickering was their way of wanting to be noticed by the other. He was going to miss the way Hermione would help him through a problem. A wailed left his mouth as he shouted out his anger at Voldemort for taking everyone and everything away from him. At Dumbledore for putting such a heavy task on him. And, also he was angry with himself, for allowing his friends to follow him into danger. He hugged himself for some sort of comfort but felt nothing. He was numb; he wished he had died along with his friends.

He was so lost in his grieve he did not realize that he was followed. It was only when he felt strong arms encircled him. He did not know whom arms they were. He knew it could not Remus or Sirius because they were dead. He saw Sirius go through the Veil and Remus body is in the great hall lying beside Tonks body. He looked up through blurred eyes and saw long blond hair.

"shhh…I know….it is ok to cry just let it out, there is no one else here but you and me" said the voice.

He pulled Harry to his chest and held him there as he cried. Harry tried to stop his tears. He tried to pull away, but the more he tried to pull out of his saviors arms the tighter those arms held on to him. He gave up fighting and just let it be. His body went limp against the person holding him. He was swiftly picked up bridal style and was held like a baby. He did not know if they stayed in the same spot or was moved from the hall. All he knew was that he was being held and cared for. The hands holding him went from caressing his back to stroking his hair.

This calmed him a little. Then the person started to hum a soothing tune. It started to calm him more, his cries were quieting and he was starting to feel better. With the humming slowly came the rocking, Harry felt so comforted. Who ever was holding him, was trying to ease his pain. After a few minutes his cries stopped and Harry realized he was tired. Tired of crying, tired of hurting so he decided to let go and fell asleep.

Lucius held Harry until he fell asleep. He did not want to move or let him go. How pathetic was he? The war was not even completely over and here he was finding some way to touch Harry. Gods and Merlin, he was pathetic. He was in lust and infatuated with the teen, he has been since their confrontation at the ministry. The fire he saw in Harry's eyes drew him in. Since then he did something no one expected him to do, he went to Dumbledore and turned to the light side. For only the chance and the opportunity to work and be beside Harry.

Over the years he watched him go from a boy to a man. Not only in person but also in looks. He let his hair grow no longer is it a messy but the dark locks now reach beyond his shoulders. He got his eyes fixed and got rid of those hideous glasses. His clothes no longer look as if they belong to the world's blimp. His robes fit his body like a second skin. And, Merlin Lucius loved watching his arse move in those muggle jeans he is fond of wearing.

After he went to Dumbledore he went home and told Narcissa they could not continue with the sham of a marriage. To say the least she did not take it well, it was no secret that their marriage was forced. He has always preferred the comfort of a man. The feel and want of being inside of a man as he take them was pleasure beyond measure to him. They were never faithful she had her lovers and I had mine. They never kept anything from Draco; he knew everything so it was not a shock to Draco that he wanted out of his marriage.

Now that the Dark Lord was dead his life no longer hang on the cusp of going to Azkaban. He only hoped Dumbledore made it possible before he died to show is innocents and cooperation to spy for the light. He was free to live his life, free to do the things he has always wanted to do and most of all he was finally free to pursue the one person that has captured his heart that night at the ministry.

He gathered Harry into his arms. Making his way around the castle being careful to bypass as many people as possible. He did not want anyone to ruin this moment. He did not want anyone to take Harry away from him. He just needed a little more time with him; it was his time to take care of Harry. He made his way to the gate walking to the apparition point. He was about to dis-apparite when he heard someone call his name. He turned around to see the Weasley bint running towards him. He knew what she wanted or rather whom. Lucius was not ready to give him up; he turned and looked right at her so she could see the possessiveness in his eyes for Harry as he dis-apparited.


	2. Chapter 2: Wanted

Summary:

It is the end of the war and Harry has lost everything and everyone he loves. He feels he has no one to turn to he has fallen to pieces. Little does he know someone is there to pick him up and put him back together. All Harry wants to be is safe in his arms.

WARNING:

This story has LEMON in it, not in this chapter. But I will warn you when it does.

Disclaimer:

All the rights go to J.K. Rowling. I wish I could claim them but I cannot sadly.

Not Beta'd

Pairings: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter.

With Some: Fluffy. Mild S&amp;M. Alternate Universe/Hogwarts Light Dom/sub. Mpreg Harry. Romance. Unrequited Love...

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading my stories so far. Up-loading the rest of the stories and chapters will take sometime. Please review I respond to all reviews I get.

Chapter 2: Wanted

When Harry woke up some time later, he was warm and comfortable. Someone while cried was holding him was the last thing he remembered. He must be in the hospital wing. Maybe who was holding him took him there to be looked after. He wanted to feel ashamed for anyone finding him in such a weak state. But he was done feeling ashamed. What the hell did he care what others thought. He just killed the worlds most powerful Dark Lord, and in the process lost his best friend. Oh, the pain it brought back thinking about Ron and Hermione, the tears were starting again. No, he told himself you will not cry. You are going to get your arse up and walk into the great hall. You need to say a proper goodbye to Ron, Hermione, Tonks and Remus. They deserve better than this.

But through his pep talk he could not move. His body would not let him. His mind was willing but his body was not. Harry heard rustling coming from his right forcing his eyes open he turned his head to the noise. What or who he saw surprised him. Lucius Malfoy sleeping on what looked to be a transfigured sofa an uncomfortable one at that. How strange Harry thought, here he was in a room with a Malfoy and he was not afraid. He felt safe. He studied the man taking in his appearance. Harry knew he had always found the aristocrat charming and handsome. For a man who had a son his age Harry thought he was sexy. It was no secret to him that he was gay. The only two people who knew took that knowledge with them to their grave.

He continued to stare at the man before him. He was tall, about 6'4" to Harry's 5'10" height. With his shirt off all Harry could see was rippling muscles from his arms to his chest. Harry blushed at the thought of running his fingers over Lucius's chest. Traveling his eyes down his body Harry wished he could see what was hiding underneath the blankets. He moved his eyes back up to Lucius face and noticed that grey eyes were staring intensely back at him. Harry's face turned completely red at being caught staring at the man while he slept. He thought he might have imagined it but there was a smirk on Lucius face.

"You're awake?" he asked, "How are you feeling?" he continued as he summoned a robe. He pulled on the robe but did not tie it. When he got off the couch Harry was a bit disappointed to see that he was wear a sleep pant. As he walked over to the bed Harry thought the man looked glorious for someone who had just woken up. He sat on the edge of the bed reached out a hand to Harry's forehead. He closed his eyes at the touch, why does him touching me make me feel better, just from his touch I know that everything is going to be all right. A pleasant sigh escaped his lips. Is it bad that I never want him to stop touching me?

He must have said that out loud or projected his thoughts because Lucius chuckled. "I will touch you for however long you want Harry" Harry's face got hotter, the fact that Lucius was not appalled at hearing what Harry had said. "Are you hungry?" He shook his head no.

"I don't have an appetite really. Umm...not to sound ungrateful but where am I?"

"You are at Malfoy Manor, I thought it best to bring you here. You did not seem in the mood to associate with others. I figured being away from crowds at the moment this will give you sometime to get yourself and your thoughts together."

Harry for his part was grateful he did not want to be around anyone at the moment. They had questions he could not answer. He knew that he could not hide out from everyone for forever. But just for this moment he was content.

"Maybe you should go back to sleep, I will stay with you until you fall asleep."

Nodding his head Harry positioned himself more comfortable position. "wo…would it be a if you could hold me until I fall back to sleep." He asked shyly.

"It would be my pleasure Harry." He responded. Lucius walked to the other side of the bed. He discarded his robe. Leaving him naked from the waist up, he climbed in beside Harry laying on his back he pulled Harry closer to him. Harry came closer to him and gladly rested his head on the older mans chest. He was right in his observation; the man was nothing but muscles and merlin the man smelled divine. Lucius started running his fingers in Harry's hair. Harry was instantly relaxed. It should really worry him that he could be so relaxed in the presence or even in bed with Lucius Malfoy, but for whatever reason he is not afraid or worried he was thankful enough to fall asleep.

It was sometime later when Harry woke, there was candles softly lit floating in every corner of the room. He also noticed he was alone. His stomach grumbled which was a good thing, he did not think he will be able to eat much maybe some tea and biscuits to start with. He sat up, stretched and sighed in pleasure when his vertebrae popped in place. Lying across the foot of the bed was the robe that Lucius had on, he reached for it as he got out of bed. He slipped it on, it was too large for his small frame but he didn't care it smelled like Lucius, he smelled like sandalwood and vanilla with a hint of spice rolled into one.

Besides being hungry he needed to use the bathroom badly. The room he was in was very big, and decorated in Slytherin colors of green and silver. He walked across the room and opens the closet door, which turned out to be a closet, but what a closet it was. The closet was bigger than the Gryffindor common room plus another combined. The clothes inside looked very expensive, on one side it was wall-to-wall jewelry and on the other was shoes. From dragonhide boots to everyday regular boots. How could someone have so many clothes? There some still with price tags still on them. Harry walked closer to the back or what he thought was the back, there was a dressing area that had what looked like dress robes.

Harry shook his head in wonder, remembering that he still had to use the bathroom. Slowly he backed out of the closet and went in search of the bathroom. He went to the next door opened it and was happy to see that it was indeed the bathroom. After finishing in the bathroom he also washed his face and brushed his teeth. His stomach reminded him again that it has been a while since he ate. He decided to go in search for Lucius. When did he go from calling him Mr. Malfoy to Lucius, I guess it was when you cried in his arms like a baby or when you fell asleep on his chest.

He walked out of the bedroom and ended up in what looked like a personal library. It was cozy with a fireplace and a sofa big enough for four to lounge comfortably on. He walked to the door across the room and was glad that it was the way out of the room. Before he could take a step out of the room completely take a step out of the room a house elf popped in front of him.

"Hello" Said Harry

"My name is Sippy, how may I be helping master Harry?"

"Ummm...yes I'm very hungry and I was wondering where is the kitchen? He asked the elf. The little elf got excited and started bouncing up and down he reminded Harry of Dobby he wondered if they were related.

"I be showing you," He said excitedly. He grabbed Harry's hand and they popped out of the doorway and right into the kitchen. When they got there all the other house elves stopped what they were doing and stared at Harry. He felt just a little nervous. "H..Hello" he said clearing his throat, "can I possible get something to eat" he continued.

Another house elf came forward and stood right in front of Sippy. It was dressed in a green pillowcase with the Malfoy house on it left chest.

"Sippy why did you bring Master's guest to the kitchen, no one but house elves are to come to the kitchen." Harry thought Sippy would back down but he did not.

Instead Sippy puffed up his small chest crossed his thin arms and said "Misty this be Harry Potter, he goes where he wants and Sippy not stop him" Before she could respond Harry's stomach did the loudest rumble in the quiet kitchen. In an instant the other elves rushed him to the table across the kitchen to sit down then they commence to pile food on plates for him to eat. Misty especially paid attention to make sure he ate every drop, he guess her objections to him being in the kitchen was now a mute point.

There was a flurry of activity going on around him. There were house elves popping in and out of the kitchen. Harry could not tell you how long he sat there and ate but he knew he was full. He wondered where Lucius was, he would have known by now that Harry was up and about. It was as if the man knew he was thinking about him, because when he looked up from taking his last bite of chocolate cake Lucius was walking into the kitchen and with him Draco. Draco does look like his dad, they were both blond and handsome but what Lucius had that appealed to Harry much more was the confidence air around him. It was like the minute he walked into the room you had no other choice but to take notice.

They walked over to where Harry was sitting, he noticed that they were both dressed in robes while he was still in Lucius robe. "How did you know where to find me?" he asked. As they sat in the empty chairs in front of him.

"One of the elves came and told me that you were in here." He said.

"Hello Draco."

"Potter" was all he said.

He seemed a bit angry with Harry as if he had stolen his best quill or something. He and Draco had buried their grudge a long time ago. But at the moment he had no idea where all of this animosity was coming from.

"What the clothes in your closet isn't good enough for you, first you steal my father and now his clothes?" he said after a minute. Now Harry was thoroughly confused, what the bloody hell is Draco talking about. He has no clothes here, and he was not stealing anybody's father.

"Draco" Lucius snapped at him. It was a warning for Draco to curb his attitude.

"I can go if me staying here for a bit is going to be a problem."

It was Lucius who spoke up. "Don't be silly Harry, you can stay here for as long as you like. Draco is just upset about something he just learned."

Harry was not sure about that, the vibe that he was getting from Draco said he was not welcomed here. "I can go back number 12 place" he said getting a little choked up. He really did not want to go, the place was filled with memories of Sirius and the days he was able to go there and spent time with Ron and Hermione, he really did not want to go there. It was lonely and being alone right now was not a good thing for him. He did not want to wallow in despair and grief.

He was brought out of his revive by Lucius. "Harry you will be staying here for as long as you want. You will not be a bother, nor will you be in anyones way. The manor is big enough for all of us to live in together." He said the last sentence while looking right at Draco.

"I guess I can send one of the elves to retrieve my belongings"

Lucius stopped him before he could call an elf over. "That has already been taken care of, your trunk is stowed away and your clothes are already in your closet. Anything you need I will provide for Harry, you have all but to ask." There was a glint in his eyes when he looked at Harry, and instead of making him feel uncomfortable he was far from it.

"I can take care of myself Lucius."

"I know that but I want to take care of you." He said has he reached for Harry's hand sitting atop the table "you have been taking care of everyone else, I think it is time you let someone take care of you." They had completely forgotten that Draco was in the room with them so when he got up from the table in a huff and left the kitchen they did not notice.

"What's going on between us Lucius?" He had to know if it was on him that was feeling this pull to each other. They stared at each other for a long time before he got an answer to his question.

"Harry I know that you are grieving the lost of you friends and those you considered family. But, when you think you are ready for what I truly want to give you. Come find me and I promise you I will not turn you away." He lifted Harry's hand to his lips and placing a soft but sensual kiss to the back of his hand while staring straight into Harry eyes. Then he placed back on the table, got up from his seat bowed and walked out of the kitchen leaving Harry to his thoughts. Once he was sure he was completely alone he let out a breath he did not know he was holding.

"What the hell did I just walk into?"


	3. Chapter 3: Theodore Lupin

Summary:

It is the end of the war and Harry has lost everything and everyone he loves. He feels he has no one to turn to he has fallen to pieces. Little does he know someone is there to pick him up and put him back together. All Harry wants to be is safe in his arms.

WARNING:

This chapter has a very small LEMON

*LEMON

Disclaimer:

All the rights go to J.K. Rowling. I wish I could claim them but I cannot sadly.

Not Beta'd

Pairings: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter.

With Some: Fluffy. Mild S&amp;M. Alternate Universe/Hogwarts Light Dom/sub. Mpreg Harry. Romance. Unrequited Love...

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading my stories so far. Up-loading the rest of the stories and chapters will take sometime. Please review I respond to all reviews I get.

Chapter 3: Theodore Lupin-Potter-Black-Malfoy (Maybe)

It was a couple of days since Harry had arrived at the manor. He did not think it would be possible but he was very comfortable. When Lucius has told him that the room he woke in on his first night here was his personal and private he was surprised, when he asked were his belongings where he was directed to the same closet that was filled with all the clothes he say and was told that everything inside it was his. Harry did not know what to say, it is not like he was not rich himself because he was as the heir to both Black and Potter houses he was well off not to mention he was a duke twice removed. But to have so many clothes for one person was ridiculous in his book, but he did not say that to Lucius.

He was currently in his private library-writing owls to Mr. &amp; Mrs. Weasley explaining why he has not been around to see them since the day the war ended. He explained that he needed some time to himself and could not bear it to be around the family at the moment. He was feeling guilty for Ron and Hermione's death and he is sorry that he could not keep them safe. He told them that he will be there for the funerals if they still wanted him there but if not he understood and will leave them alone to grieve.

After sending that off he walked to the main library, to search for something to read. He was also trying to stay out of both Malfoys way. He did not know what was Draco's problem and at the moment he really did not care, he had his own issues and that came in the form of Lucius Malfoy. He did not know what he was going to do, Lucius is strong, handsome intelligent and Merlin Harry knew the man knows how to make someone feel good in and out of bed.

He was not paying attention so he was surprised when he bumped into the wall, when he did not hit the ground he could not figure out for the life of him why. The feel of an arm snaking around his waist had him looking up and into grey eyes belonging to his obsession. Feeling a bit flustered.

"Umm…thank you for catching me, I was not expecting to bump into anyone."

"It's no bother," he said as he brought his lips closer to Harry's ear, his lips grazed Harry's ear lobe as he spoke making him melt on the inside.

"Any chance I get to have you in my arms is never a bother to me Harry."

He release Harry from his hold and watched as he fixed his clothes. While in the manor he noticed that both Malfoys dress was pretty casual. Today Lucius was in a black button down shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbow, his top three button were undone and Harry could see that his chest. The black pants he wore fit him to the "T" and showed off his masculine thighs. Harry could not stop himself from drooling and ogling the man.

"I was coming to find you anyway," He said breaking Harry from his thoughts. "An owl arrived from Gringotts for you, it seemed important so I was bring it to you." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out an envelope with the gringotts seal on it. "Why don't we go to my study and you can read what it say's"

"Thank you that would be great" They walked down the to Lucius study neither saying a word to each other. The silence was comforting at the same time but the sexual tension was bubbling at the surface. When they got to the study Harry, sat in one of the chairs and opened the envelope.

Dear Lord Potter-Black,

It with our deepest regret to inform you that Andromeda Tonks nee Black has died. According to reports her death is unclear. In her care was Theodore Lupin who is your Godchild. We would like for you to come to Gringotts at 3:00 p.m. today to receive your ward. When you arrive please as for Blackfoot, he will be able to assist you.

Sincerely,  
Griphook,  
Gringotts Bank Manager.

Harry did not know what to say, Andromeda is dead and Teddy is alone at Gringotts. He has to go he needs to get there now. He jumped up from where he was sitting and ran out of the study. Lucius was right behind him calling his name; his focus was on getting to Teddy he did not hear him. Lucius grabbed him from behind to slow him down but that only made Harry struggle. "Let me go I need to get to him, he has to be alone, he needs me."

"Where are you going and who needs you?"

"Teddy, Andromeda is dead and now Teddy is alone just like me. He has no mother and father. Now is last living relative has died. I have to go and get him Luce, I can't let him grow up the way I was thinking that he was not loved or wanted." Harry said as he stopped struggling. His body slumped against Lucius as tears started forming in his eyes. It seems that every time he breaks down and falls to pieces of late Lucius was there to catch him and put him back together.

He turned Harry around so that they were facing each other. "You are not alone in this Baby, I'm here for whatever you need I will be right there to help you." He whipped the tears from Harry's face and kissed each eyelid. That seemed to calm Harry down more, he was able to breath and think. "Now, let me see the letter and we will go from there." He handed over the letter. Lucius took the letter without letting go of Harry. He watched the expression change on Lucius face as he read it. When he finished reading the letter he called for a house elf. Misty appeared. "What can Misty be doing for master?"

"Misty we are going to have a baby in the manor, I need you to clean the room beside master Harry's room." He called another elf just has misty popped away to do his bidding. "Myra, you will be accompany myself and master Harry to Gringotts where we will be retrieving his ward. You are to be his personal nanny. Anything he needs you are to provide. When myself or master Harry is not with him you are to care for him is that understood." Harry did not know if Myra's head was going to fall off the way she was nodding at everything Lucius was saying.

He turned from Myra and looked at Harry who did not move from his arms, why am I still in his arms he did not know. "We have an hour before we need to meet with the goblins. Lets get changed and meet in thirty minutes. That way we can shop for things that Teddy will need before we get him." Harry nodded his head. He felt like Myra, he was in awe of how take charge Lucius was. Before he released Harry he cupped his face and pressed their lips together. Harry gasped he was not expecting it. The kiss was short but oh so sweet. When he pulled back from Harry he gave a sound of protest. "Everything is going to be ok Baby, I will be there for you and Teddy." He told him. Harry did not care about anything else all he cared about was having Lucius lips back on him. But then he remembered that there were pressing matters at hand.

Slowly he pulled himself away from the man; he had to gain his composure. It seems that whenever he was around the elder Malfoy he lost himself. It turned him on when Lucius showed his commanding presence, it was intoxicating. "I will meet you in the floo room in a few minutes" he told him. With as much dignity as who could turned on shake legs, and made his way back to his room. Once he was behind the security of his room he let out a soothing breath. He reached up and pressed his fingers to his lips he could still feel the warmth of Lucius lips against his and it made him smile.

Lucius was standing in the same spot Harry had left him in. He had a smile on his face, Merlin he wanted him. Not just as a bedmate but forever. Harry was smart and it was always a pleasure to speak with him on any topic. Lucius wanted to give him time to grieve, but he just could not pass up being around him. He made any and every effort to be in the same vicinity that Harry was in. He says how worried he got after reading the letter from the goblins. To see lover, yes his lover get so worried he knew he had to take action.

He turned and made his way back to his wing, putting on a white leather short sleeve dragonscale robe with a hood, he left his sleeve rolled up. Now that the mark was gone he was happy to show off his forearms, he went to the other side of the room and grabbed his cane. Walking into his study picked a few things from his desk then went to the floo room to wait for Harry. He did not have to wait long soon Harry came in wearing black muggle jeans underneath his black leather robes, it was split on each side from the waist down for easy movement, the top was a snug fit showing off his lean muscles. Lucius prided himself for picking the robe he knew it would look sexy on Harry.

When Harry got closer to him he pulled out his wand and cast a spell so that when they went through the floo soot would not get on their clothing.

"I really hate traveling this way, I never seem to land right," Harry told him.

"There is a trick to traveling by floo, when you land bend your knees a bit. It will stop you from leaning forward and falling on your face." He told him with a smile.

Harry smiled too "I will try that" he said.

They both turned to the floo; it was already waiting for them to go. Once they went through they landed in the Leaky Cauldron, Harry was first he followed Lucius advice about when coming through the floo and to his joy he did not fall on his face. The place was busier than usual since the war was finally over. It was a blessing that Harry had the foresight to put the hood of his robe up covering his face. He was not in the mood to be bombarded by well-wishers. It seems Lucius was of the same idea because he too had his hood up. They made their way to the exist without someone stopping them. Myra would meet them at Gringotts, so in the mean time they decided to shop for Teddy. As they went from story to story picking up things they walked by Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Harry debated with himself if he should go in or not. The store was not open but he knew the twins would be there.

He walked to the back of the shop pulled out his wand and tapped in several different places. When the door opened he went inside and up the stairs. Lucius was right behind him, he did not comment nor did he ask any questions. When he got to the top of the stairs he opened the door leading to the twins apartments. He pulled the hood off his head, no one was in the living or the kitchen area, Harry could hear sound coming from the bedroom. He walked over to the door and opened it without knocking what he found gave him pause. Lying on the bed was George on top of him riding his cock was none other than Draco Malfoy who was in turn sucking Fred's cock. They were so into each other that neither one heard him or saw him.

He quickly closed backed out and closed the door before Lucius could get a look inside. It did not bode well for him to see his son in that way.

"Harry are you ok? What are they not home?" Harry had to think quickly.

"Ummm…...they are home but I ….ummm….caught them at a bad time" He told him.

*Just as he was about to say they should leave they heard "that's it my little snake suck it, yes, mmm…just like that, mmm, make me come in your mouth."

Lucius raised an eyebrow, and Harry blushed, "Well it does seem we have caught them at a bad time."

"You have no idea how bad," Harry said hurrying them out of the apartment before he heard anymore.

Once they were back outside they pulled their hoods up and made their way over to Gringotts. Once inside they were met by a goblin whom Harry could only assume was Blackfoot. Harry bowed to show respect in greeting.

"May the blood of your enemies be as plentiful as your gold," He said to the goblin. The goblin returned the bow

"And may your gold be as plentiful as the blood of your enemies."

"Lord Malfoy your elf is here and with the child, but before we hand him over to you there are a few things that we need to take care of, if you will follow me this way please."

They walked into a secured room and sat at the round table, before them was a bunch of papers.

"Now lets get started, as it was stated in the letter Andromeda Tonks nee Black passed away leaving you Harry Potter-Black the sole provider for Theodore Remus Lupin. However, there is a problem in order for you to care for him a stipulation was made in the will of Mrs. Tonks nee Black. Other than leaving all of her worldly possessions to her grandson it states and I quote. "I know that Harry is young and will do well in taking care of Teddy, but I am of the firm belief that he should be married. So before Harry can take Teddy home he must be wed. Then Harry and his spouse must blood adopt Teddy and make him their child by blood."

"MARRIED!" He said jumping from his seat…"Did she..he say Married" Oh Merlin and Morgana who the bloody hell am I going to marry, I'm not even seeing anyone. What am I going to do?"

While Harry was having a panic attack Lucius was calm he could not believe the opportunity that just came into his lap. He knew one day he would have asked Harry to marry him he was not expecting it to be so soon. As calmly as ever he said, "I will marry you." That stopped Harry in mid rant.

"What?"

"I said I would marry you"

"I….I can't ask you to do that, you have already done so much for me. I cannot ask you take me just so that I can have Teddy. And speaking of Teddy if you do this you will have to blood adapt him…"

Lucius put his finger on Harry's lips to stop him from saying anymore. "Listen to me, I told you that everything will be ok."

Sighing Harry nodded "you did but I thought that when I finally got married and have children it would be for love."

He took Harry's hand in his rubbing his thumb on the back of his hand.

"I agree that we are not in love with each other has of yet, but you cannot deny that we are drawn to each other. Trust me on this Harry I want to do this. And as for Teddy, he will be as much mine as he is yours once we adopt him. We will grow to love each other. I planned to court you Harry and marrying you now does not change that"

Harry did not know what to say. The past few days have been a whirlwind in his life. He went from killing a man and now he was contemplating getting married so that he can be a parent to Teddy. "Are you sure about this?...I…I just…"

"I'm sure Baby, I want to do this. And don't think for a second that you're forcing me to do this. I am doing it of my own free will."

Harry could not argue anymore, he did not know what to say. How could he ever repay Lucius back for all that he has done for Harry in the past few days? He could not argue that there was this attraction that kept pulling them together. "If you are sure about this then I will marry you."

Lucius was so happy that without thought he pulled Harry into a kiss that was so deep and passionate. Blackfoot, who has known the Malfoy's for a very long time, has never seen a Malfoy show any kind of affection. This was new and surprising for him. They were kissing for a while that even Blackfoot felt as if he was intruding on a private moment.

Lucius did not want to pull away, the chase kiss he gave Harry earlier was nothing compared to the one he was giving him now. Harry's lips were soft and oh so delicious. He encircled his arms around Harry's waist pulling him closer and moaned in delight when Harry wrapped his arms around his neck pulling them in a deeper kiss. This is so unlike a Malfoy and at the moment Lucius did not bloody care. At the moment he was kissing the supple lips of the one thing he had wanted more than all his gold in Gringotts.

They pulled away from the kiss slowly, Harry's eyes were clouded, and his pupils were blown as if he was drugged. His lips were swollen and red. If the blasted goblin wasn't in the room Lucius was sure he would strip Harry down and have him right there on the table. To see him moan and squirm at his touch, but there are things that need to be done before that could happen. He wanted to court Harry the right way. He placed another chased kiss to Harry's lips before turning to Blackfoot.

"We would like to get married immediately, I would also like to have the Malfoy Consort ring brought up from vaults please. Also, as soon as we are wed, I would like for two vaults to be opened for Theodore Lupin Potter-Black-Malfoy. One will take care of his school needs the other will be for his birthright as a Malfoy. A personal account will be opened for my Consort, is that clear."

"Right away Lord Malfoy" The goblin got up and went to do his bidding. He turned to look at Harry who was looking at him with astonishment.

"I do have my own money you know, I can take care of Teddy just as well." He said after a few minutes.

He lift Harry's hand and kissed the tips of his fingers, "I know that Baby, let me do this. Let me take care you and Teddy."

"Did you want more children? I did not even think to ask you this before I let you agree to this. Why didn't you and your ex-wife have anymore children?"

"What we had was an arranged marriage there was no love nor attraction between us. I have always been attracted to men, but my father say it fit to marry me off before I could indulge in my proclivities. Once we had Draco we lived separate lives. Have I always wanted more children you ask?" He stops and looked straight into Harry's eyes so that he could see and understand the answer to his question. "I have always wanted to have more. And to have them with the man I love."

That answer took the breath right out of Harry what could he say to that. The man had basically told him that it is not if, but when they do finally fall in love they will have more children.

Before he could respond Blackfoot returned with a black box in his hand with a few forms. Also with him was Myra and Teddy. Harry rushed over to the elf and baby; He took Teddy out of hand and showered his face with kisses. "You will never be alone Teddy, I will always be there for you." He walked back over to where Lucius was standing he looked up at him and smiled. Lucius smiled back, he reached out and took Teddy from Harry, instantly Teddy's hair changed from blue to blond and so did his eyes. This did not surprise them they knew that his mother was a metamorphmagus this was Teddy's way of say that he liked you.

They turned to the goblin for him to continue, "I have asked Ragnuk the first to officiate the proceedings he should be here in a second. He will also oversee the blood adoption of young Theodore." As soon as he was finished another goblin walked into the room. The formalities of introduction were done and soon Harry and Lucius were getting married.

Everything happened in an instant, no words of love were said in the vows. But Lucius himself added fidelity. When the Malfoy Consort ring was put on Harry's finger Lucius told him that this was more of a promise, that they will have another wedding once they fall madly in love with each other. Their kiss was short and sweet according to Harry.

Next came the blood adoption, they both gave a drop of their blood to the vile and watched and it mingled and swirl together. Harry then fed the potion to Teddy and waited with baited breath as it took effect. First it was his hair, it changed only at little, it was still blond from earlier but now it had streaks of blue and black. His eyes went from grey to green with a dark grey rim around his pupils. His features had a mixture of both Harry and Lucius. He took Harry's lips, but Lucius aristocratic features. Harry wondered if He would still have his metamorphmagus ability still and just as he thought it Teddy's nose changed into a pig snout. Harry sighed a happy sigh that he still maintained something from his mother.

When everything was said and done the Potter-Black-Malfoy Family was ready to go home.


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Ready are You?

Summary:

It is the end of the war and Harry has lost everything and everyone he loves. He feels he has no one to turn to he has fallen to pieces. Little does he know someone is there to pick him up and put him back together. All Harry wants to be is safe in his arms.

WARNING:

This chapter has a very small LEMON

*LEMON

Disclaimer:

All the rights go to J.K. Rowling. I wish I could claim them but I cannot sadly.

Not Beta'd

Pairings: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter.

With Some: Fluffy. Mild S&amp;M. Alternate Universe/Hogwarts Light Dom/sub. Mpreg Harry. Romance. Unrequited Love...

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading my stories so far. Up-loading the rest of the stories and chapters will take sometime. Please review I respond to all reviews I get.

Chapter 4: I'm ready are you?

One week later found Harry and Lucius sitting in the front row along with the Weasleys and the Grangers listening to the Headmistress talk about his friends. They were on the half of the Quidditch field that was not destroyed by the war. Two days ago they buried Remus and Tonks, it was decided between them to leave Teddy at home, they did not want him to remember his parents being buried. Since bring Teddy in his life a few days ago Harry has not stop laughing. After they had left the goblins the first thing they did was take him to his new room. Harry got him ready for a nap, he also told Myra that he would take care of Teddy's needs unless he was other wised occupied. He did not want Teddy to be brought up by a nanny. He wanted Teddy to have human connection; Lucius seemed to be on board with that point. He pointed out that Teddy was his second chance. Although he loves Draco he did agree that he made a lot of mistakes were he was concerned.

Speaking of Draco, no one was more surprised than Harry when he took to Teddy. After they explained the stipulation in Andromeda's will Draco was more than fine with having a little brother. It seemed getting thoroughly fucked by the twins put Draco in a very agreeable mood thought Harry.

"Now we will have a few words by their closest friend Harry Potter." Harry was brought out of his thoughts, remembering that he was at Ron and Hermione's funeral. He sat in his seat for a long time; he did not know what he was going to say. What do you say about two people who were more than friends but family to him? Hermione and Ron was his in all but blood, they looked out for each other and cared about each other. He could not do it, if he went up there he will be saying goodbye to them forever. He got up from his seat, stuffed his hands in the pocket of his robe so no one would see that his hands were shaking. He walked up to the podium, and looked at formula and some not so formula faces. He cleared his throat

"R…Ron and Hermione as some of you know would bicker with each other every chance they got. But we all know in Gryffindor knew that they were attracted to each other. It was their own way of letting the other know hey I'm here" Tears started running down his face. "They were my best friends, the golden trio they called us but we were just Ron, Hermione and Harry. I'm going to miss them; they were so different but fit so well together. They were more than just my friends they were my family, my brother and sister and no one will be able to take their place."

He stepped down from the podium and went back to his seat beside Lucius. Lucius put his arms around him he giving him yet again a shoulder to cry on. He did not hear anything after that, he did not know how long they sat there but once Harry got himself together he was ready to go home. However, that was not to be Mrs. Weasley wanted everyone to go to the Burrow.

"Come along Harry at a time like this family needs to be together" she said. He could not refuse her. What he did not notice was the look she gave Lucius.

Once they were at the Burrow Harry went up to Ron's old room he needed some time alone. This has been a very trying couple of weeks. He was sitting on Ron's bed when the door opened and Ginny walked in the room and sat on the bed beside him. No words were said he pulled her into his arms; she started crying.

"I miss them Harry, Ron was not only my brother he was my best friend. He told me he was going to tell her how he felt about her this school year."

"Do you blame me Ginny? Do your parents blame me?"

"Blame you for what?"

"For them dying."

She lifted her head from Harry's shoulder and looked into his eyes "How can I blame you for something they wanted to do. They knew the risk we all did and we followed you into danger knowing those risks."

"Everyone dies around me Gin, first Sirius. Then Remus, Tonks now Ron and Hermione."

"You did not kill them Harry, the war did. We were at war. People die in times of war Harry and there is nothing we can do about it."

"Maybe you're right but I still feel responsible."

They were quiet for a while when Ginny asked, "Harry, I know we just lost the people we love but don't you think we should hold on to the ones we have with us now?"

He looked down at her not understanding the question "What do you mean Gin?"

Instead of answering him she lifted her head and kissed him. Harry was so shocked he pushed her away from him. "What the fuck Ginny?" he asked as he whipped off her lipstick from his lips. "What would possess you to kiss me?"

"Come on Harry the war is over we can be together now, we can get married and have children. There is nothing holding us back."

"Ginny I told you that I liked guys. I cannot marry you Ginny. Besides being attracted to guys I am not in love with you I see, you as a little sister." He was waving his hands while explaining it to his feelings it was then she saw the ring on his finger.

"Harry please tell me that is not what I think it is. Please tell me you're not married already? Who is it? Who's the bitch?"

"That bitch would be me Ms. Weasley" came Lucius voice as he walked smoothly through the door.

"What!" she screamed.

Lucius stretched his hand out to Harry who walked over to him. "If you would not scream Ms. Weasley we are standing right here. And, yes Harry and I are married, we were wed last week, sorry you missed it." He said sarcastically. He looked down at Harry. "I was looking for you, when I did not see you mingling I figured you would be here. Are you ready to go Baby? I know how you get when you are away from our son too long."

They looked over at Ginny when she made a choking sound. "Married, baby Harry tell me he is joking, tell me this is a prank please. You did not go a…and marry a death eater. Tell me Harry please?"

"It's not a joke Ginny, Luce and I are married and we have a child together. I'm sorry Gin but I had no intention of getting back together with you whether I was I was married to Lucius or not."

"You bastard." She screamed "I saved myself for you"

Now at that pissed Harry off because he knew she was lying, "was that before or after you got pregnant and aborted Dean's baby. Was that before or after you let Blaise fucked you? Tell me Ginny when exactly did you save yourself for me?"

The eyes in her head popped out "what you thought I did not know. Well I did. I was not so obtuse Ginny. Yes, I married Lucius, yes we have a child together but I have never lied to you Ginny. And, I cannot believe you would do this today when we just said goodbye to your brother and our best friend. How fucking selfish can you be?"

With that he walked out Ron's room with Lucius following behind him. When he got downstairs he went searching for Mr. &amp; Mrs. Weasley to let them know he was leaving. He found them in the kitchen talking to the interim Minister

"Harry, it was so good of you to come, but I wish you would stay with us. We have more than enough room." Said Mrs. Weasley.

Before he could answer her Ginny did it for him, "He can't mom he has to go home with his husband and child."

The kitchen was quiet after Ginny said that"Harry what is she talking about? Who did you marry and where is your child?" Asked Mrs. Weasley.

This was not what Harry had in mind when he thought about Ron and Hermione's funeral. He knew it was a bad idea to come back here. He felt a hand at the base of his back he looked up and saw that Lucius never left his side. "I do not think now if the time to discuss this. We just buried Ron and Hermione, I am not the topic of conversation."

"What are you so afraid of Harry, why don't you tell them that you and Lucius got married and that you have a baby? Or was it you he was calling baby?" Ginny goaded.

He turned and looked at her "You are a right bitch you know that. Today should be about your brother and about Hermione and what do you do you make it about something else. I do not need to answer to you or anyone else." With that he turned back to the Weasley's "I'm sorry Mr. &amp; Mrs. Weasley, I did not want this day to be about me but again things have gone beyond my control." He took in a breath "A week ago Lucius and I got married…"

He was cut off by Mrs. Weasley "What! But Harry I thought you and Ginny were going to get back together and would get married?" Then she looked over at Lucius her eyes were venomous, what did you do to him? Harry would never have married someone like you; you tricked him somehow. He belongs with Ginny. I knew you were no good. I told Albus that you were a snake and will always be a snake." She then turned to the minister "Kingsley arrest that death eater scum. He has done something to our Harry."

"I AM NOT YOUR HARRY!" he yelled. "Lucius and I are married, Ginny and I are never going to get married. If you did not know Mrs. Weasley I have never been and never will be attracted to women. All my life I had to pretend I was something, someone I was not. I was told I had to fight Voldemort because he killed my parents. No one gave me a choice in what I wanted to do in my life. And the one time I chose something, some one for myself you doubt their intentions. Granted the circumstances or the reason why we got married were out of my control but I was the one that said yes in the end."

He looked right at Ginny and Mrs. Weasley "You two should be ashamed of yourselves you just buried your son and your brother and instead of focusing on that you're focused on me and my life. Please from this day forward stay the bloody hell out of my life and focus on your own."

With that he walked out the kitchen to the apparition point and apparited to the manor. He needed to hold Teddy. Why couldn't people leave him alone? All he wanted to do was live his life. He made it up to Teddy's room Myra was feeding him; he walked over to her and quietly took the baby from her and told her to take the rest of the day off. She popped out and left him alone with his son.

He was sitting in the rocking chair by the window holding Teddy for however long he did not know. He was expecting Lucius to come in and get him, but was surprised when he looked up saw it was Draco who came. He came in and without a word took Teddy out of his arms.

"Did your father send you up here to get me?" He asked.

"No. I came up here because I knew this is where you would want to be after the day you had."

"Who told you your father or the twins?"

For a second Draco was shocked, his perfect mask dropped. "Who told you about us?"

For the first time today Harry smiled instead of answering his question he asked, "Do you love them Draco?"

Draco walked over and sat down on the other empty chair in the room. He rested his elbows on his knees and rested his head in his hands. He lifted his head and looked at something across the room "That is such an easy question with such a complicated answer. I'm pretty sure that I am in love with them. But I am not so sure they are in love with me."

Harry looked at him, he has never seen Draco look so down before. He was a Malfoy and Malfoy men are always confident.

"Have you asked them or told them how you felt?"

"I have tried so many times to tell them how I feel but I am afraid they are using me and I don't want to be hurt. When this all started we were just doing it to have fun, let off some tension but somewhere along the way I fell for them." He chuckled as if he said something funny "You know what's funny even though they look so much a like they are so completely different. For instance George is a bear to wake up in the mornings not until he gets his first cup of tea is he even good for a conversation. While, Fred is bubbly all the time no matter what. George likes the color green and Fred likes blue. They are like night and day sometimes but that is what makes them so special to me you know?"

Harry looked at Draco for a long time, he was hurting it's not fair that he is so in love with the twins and they have no idea how he feels. "You need to tell them Draco, don't hold back on your feelings. You never know what might happen they might feel the same way."

"What about you are you ready to tell my father how you feel? He asked.

Harry looked away from Draco and out the window. "That's a little more complicated."

"What so complicated about it. I know you're attracted to him Harry. I've seen the way you watched him when he walks in the room, or even when he leaves the room. Just like me Harry you have to be willing to take that chance. Let him court you."

"I know Draco, you are right I am attracted to your father." He paused before he said the next sentence. "How about we make a deal, you tell the twins how you feel about them and I will let your father know the we should start courting."

With an agreement between them, they continued to sit in silence.

A few nights later Harry had just put Teddy to bed. He had made up his mind that he would let Lucius know how he felt. Draco was right he had to take a chance. He walked into the library where he knew Lucius would be. He was about to walk in when he heard voices he realized that Lucius was not alone.

"I cannot believe you went and married the brat." The voice was Snape's.

"Sev, I love you like a brother but if you speak ill of Harry once more I am going to ask you to leave."

"So where is the new Mr. Malfoy?" He asked snidely

"About this time he is putting Teddy to sleep, Harry takes being a father very seriously." Harry could hear the pride in Lucius voice and it made him smile. "Merlin Sev, I want him so bad it hurts" Harry heard him say.

"Well fuck him and get it over with, wanting someone has never stopped you before has it. So what's holding you back now?"

"Because I don't just want to just fuck him Severus, I want to love him and be loved by him. Is that so wrong after being married to that bitch? I wish you could look beyond your hatred for his father and actually get to know him. He is not James Sev. And he is not a plaything. He is someone I want to spend the rest of my life with you can either stand with me or not at all."

After hearing that Harry opened the door to the library and walked in as if he had not heard what Lucius had said to Snape. Feeling bold he walked over to where Lucius was sitting sat on his lap. He continued to ignore the fact that Snape was in the room. "On the day we got married you told me that you would like to court me. At the time I was not ready but now I am." Before Lucius could say anything Harry kissed him like his life depended on it. After a few minutes he pulled away from the kiss got up and walked out of the library without saying another word leaving a very horny Lucius and a shocked Severus in his wake.


	5. Chapter 5: First Date

Summary:

It is the end of the war and Harry has lost everything and everyone he loves. He feels he has no one to turn to he has fallen to pieces. Little does he know someone is there to pick him up and put him back together. All Harry wants to be is safe in his arms.

WARNING:

This chapter has a very small LEMON

*LEMON

Disclaimer:

All the rights go to J.K. Rowling. I wish I could claim them but I cannot sadly.

Not Beta'd

Pairings: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter.

With Some: Fluffy. Mild S&amp;M. Alternate Universe/Hogwarts Light Dom/sub. Mpreg Harry. Romance. Unrequited Love...

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading my stories so far. Up-loading the rest of the stories and chapters will take sometime. Please review I respond to all reviews I get.

Chapter 5: Chapter 5: First Date

Harry could not believe his brazenness, but Snape pissed him off. How dare he continue to think he was just like his father? Granted maybe his actions a few seconds ago were out of his character, but he was ready. He could not go his whole life letting others dictate his life. He was about to open the door to his private suit when a hand stopped him.

"Did you think you could kiss me like that and leave?" Lucius' lips were so close to Harry's ear it sent shivers down his spine. Lucius seemed to notice the effect because he made sure his tongue touched Harry ear with the next words he spoke. "What do you think we should do about that infraction?" He ground his hard on into Harry's back. He tried to hide his reaction to what the elder man was doing to him.

"You see," he said, taking both of Harry's hands and bringing them above his head and resting them on the door. "When you misbehave you get punished," he moved his free hand down Harry's arse and giving it a soft pat. "Don't you think so, Baby?" This time Harry did not try to hide his reaction. He moaned, his head falling back onto Lucius' muscular chest. "But for tonight I leave you the same way you left me a few seconds ago in the library. Eager." With that he turned Harry around and kissed him, pulling his hips to feel Lucius rigid cock grinding against his.

Harry whimpered into the kiss, making the older man smile on the inside. He wanted that, he wanted to drive Harry crazy. Now that Harry had given him the go ahead to start courting, there was no stopping him now. He could touch Harry whenever he wanted. Whenever he felt the urge, Lucius could kiss him. And the moment when he finally makes love to Harry, his aim is to never leave him wanting anyone but him. He pulled away from that delectable mouth and found Harry's eyes open and clouded. That is just how Lucius likes to see him. Lips kiss swollen and emerald eyes overwhelmed with lust.

"Harry," he whispered as he leaned in and kissed along his neck "Will you have dinner with me tomorrow night? You need not worry about young Teddy; his brother will be very happy to watch him in our absence." He was making his way back up to Harry's lips. He nibbled and bit on Harry's bottom lip, then chasing away any sting with kisses. Any protests Harry might have had forming on his lips were quickly kissed away before he could they could escape. All Harry could do was nod his head through the kiss. He released those lips again regrettably. "I will meet you in the floo room at seven p.m. sharp." He gave Harry one more kiss, one far was softer than the others, leaving then left Harry standing with his back leaning against the door trying to catch his breath.

The next night Harry was nervous, the things he was experiencing were very new. He has never truly been on a date, besides the yule ball with Cho. He did not know where they were going so he dressed as casual as possible. As the weather was still warm, he wore dress slacks with a green button down silk shirt and no robes. Tonight he wanted to feel comfortable. Before going to the floo room he made sure Teddy was asleep, then he got dressed, making sure Teddy was fed and had his bath. Draco was not there as of yet but assured him that as soon as he was finished with what he was doing he would take over the care for the rest of the night.

He was about to sit in the chair when Lucius walked in. The way Lucius was dressed had Harry's mouth hanging wide open. He was dressed in dark blue jeans that showed off his muscular legs with a blue button down shirt with two buttons undone showing his pale skin. He had on black leather wristband watch on his left hand. His hair was loose and hanging over each shoulder. To top off his attire he had on dragon hide boots with silver tips. Merlin, the man was gorgeous and Harry could not stop staring. He looked at the older man from head to toe when he got to Lucius face he blushed at being caught staring at the man.

Lucius smirked at him, "I'm glad you approve. You look wonderful."

Harry nervously chuckled and ran his hand threw his hair. "I did not know where we were going so I figured causal dress was in order." He cocked his head to the side, "I did not know Malfoys owned muggle jeans?" he asked playfully.

Lucius walked closer to him, putting his hand on either side of Harry's hips, "We don't but I thought for this occasion it was best for us both to be comfortable and relaxed." He bent down and kissed him on the cheek. "Come on, let's go." He said pulling away and taking hold of Harry's hand. They made their way to the floo and into the Leaky Cauldron. It was not full with patrons yet but the few that were there stopped and stared at the couple. Paying no attention to them the couple made their way into Diagon Alley over to the apparition point. Considering that he did not know where they were going he allowed Lucius to lead. They apparited to the corner of a dark alley in muggle London. When they turned the corner Lucius walked them over to the ODEN IMAX. "Do you know where we are?" he asked the older man in surprise.

Lucius just smiled at. "I believe the muggles call it a movie theater. I asked Severus, believe it or not, what you would like and he thought this was a good idea. Was he wrong?"

Harry could not believe Snape had suggested this, he knew how the man felt about him but still. "I think it is a brilliant idea," he replied with a smile.

They walked over to the booth and Lucius paid for a movie. Harry did not know what the name of the movie was because he was too busy staring at Lucius' arse. Once inside the theater, they hit the concession stand. The first thing Harry learned that night was that Lucius has a major sweet tooth. He bought one of every kind of candy there was. Harry got a bucket of popcorn and soda. They walked into the theater and Lucius guided them to the back of the large room. They sat in the far corner; Harry felt magic pulse around them. He looked at the older man to see if he felt it too when he saw the mischievous look in the man's eyes. "This way no one will bother us," was all he said.

When the movie started, Lucius pulled Harry closer to him so that they were nestled together. For the first half of the movie Harry tried to pay attention to what was going on, but all he could think about was the strong arms around him. He lifted his head to see Lucius looking down at him. He lowered his head and captured Harry's lips in a passionate kiss. Harry did not fight or reject him. He moved his hand to the Lucius' hair and deepened their kiss. The movie, popcorn and candy all forgotten, as their focus was only on each other.

When the movie was over neither noticed, sometime during the movie Harry had moved into Lucius' lap. When they both pulled away from the kiss, Harry took a look around and noticed that the theater was empty. He looked at the gorgeous man whose lap he was sitting on. "Is this all you had planned for our first date? Making out in a dark theater?"

The older man smirked and raised a devilish brow. "Are you complaining?"

Harry chuckled and leaned in closer "Not really but we are going to get hungry sooner or later and the theater has to close sometime."

"Would it be so bad to get stuck in here with me?" Lucius asked as he buried his face into Harry's neck.

Moving his head to give him more access to his neck, he knew the older man was going to leave a mark. He moved up to the spot behind Harry's ear and sucked on it drawing more blood and leaving another mark, "Mmm…no but I am pretty sure Draco will send out a host of Aurors to find us if we do not return tonight."

"You may be right I suppose, but at the moment I am very comfortable. I like having you in my lap," at that Harry wiggled on his lap and positioned his arse just right so that he was sitting on Lucius' erection, making the older man moan in his ear. "You better stop or the first time we make love it will be in this theater and the things I plan on doing to you will require a bed and not just a notice me not charm. And, I am pretty sure you are not ready for us to take that step as yet."

Harry pulled back and stared into those molten grey eyes. He was right. Although he loved the kisses they have shared, he was not ready for them to go to the next step. Taking a deep, calming breath, he slowly got off the older man's lap, stood and stretched his limbs. Lucius, who was still seated leaning forward, ran his hands and down his legs to his hips. He pulled Harry towards him and buried his face into his abs, feeling how toned they were. Harry rested one of his palms on the top of his head, the other on his shoulder. Lucius lifted his head, "One day when we are madly in love with each other, I am going to love seeing you swell with our child growing inside of you."

A blush spread from Harry's neck to his face "And there it is. That beautiful rose color that matches your skin."

He got up and towered over Harry. For some reason Harry found that to be attractive. There was the fact that he already felt safe in the arms of the man. For once in his life Harry did not have to protect or pretend with anyone. He finally had someone who was willing to protect him, not only him but Teddy too. Harry knew Lucius was not aware that he knew that at night the older man would go and check on Teddy, or rock him back to sleep if he woke up. That made his attraction grow.

"Come on let's get out of here, I think it's time for us to get some dinner."

Hand in hand they walked out of the theater and into the busy streets of London. Harry did not want to sit in a restaurant so he suggested they get some fish and chips to go, this way they could walk around and sight see. Lucius agreed. While they were walking they talked about themselves. Harry found out that Lucius was very musical. He not only could play the piano and the guitar but he also loved to sing. He also had a fascination with art; he loved visiting both muggle and wizarding art galleries.

Harry told him he wanted to write children's books. He knows that the wizarding world is waiting to see if he would follow in his father and god father's footsteps and become an Auror, but he was done with fighting and killing. He might be one of the most powerful wizards but his days of fighting are over. Lucius was very impressed with Harry. Harry also told him that he wanted his books to be published in both the wizard and muggle world.

"I want to weave stories about our world for muggle children so that they are more intrigued by our world and continue to think of it as fiction and I want to educate our wizard children about the muggle world so that they know and understand more. I think that is where Voldemort and Dumbledore lost direction. One wanted to continue to hide our world from muggles while the other wanted to embrace it. But how can you hide and embrace something you do not understand?" he questioned.

"Give me an example."

Harry looked around to find the perfect example to show Lucius. He spotted a cell phone store and walked over to it. Lucius followed him with interest. He walked into the store and picked up a simple looking one. He turned and faced the older wizard. "Do you know what this is?" The older man shook his head no. "This is what you call a cell phone. Muggles use it to talk to someone. It's kind of like using the floo or even owl messaging. But instead of waiting for a reply you are talking to them directly. You can also do a video where you see their faces. This is something simple that we wizard think is insignificant but muggles use it every day to pass messages to each other. Do you know how useful this would have been in the war?"

Lucius looked at the device in Harry's hand with a lot of interest. There is so much that they do not know about the muggle world, so much they need to learn in order to protect themselves. What else did they not know? "What else can you show me?" he asked.

They walked over to a stand that had more electronics. It had a laptop on for viewing purposes only. "This is another thing we could have used or even use still. It has multiple uses. The military uses it to send missiles and bombs from one country to another, families use it for other things such as messages. Think of what we wizards could use it for." The more Harry talked the more intrigued Lucius got. The possibilities were endless.

"If we are able to take muggle technology or even their ideas and use it for our own, we will be able to keep tabs on them better." He thought out loud.

"Muggles whole lives are dependent on a thing called the Internet. If we wizards were able to capitalize and control that then we wouldn't just have the statute of secrecy. We could watch them from afar without them knowing it."

"I think we need to invest more into muggle companies and into their technology. If we buy them out, we can develop ways to protect ourselves better," he told Harry. With that, he called a salesperson and bought two laptops and cell phones for himself and Harry. When they walked out of the store, they went to a dark corner to shrink their packages and continue on with the rest of their date.

Harry had to admit he was enjoying himself immensely. The older wizard was actually fun and laid back. They walked by what looked like a fair or a carnival with rides and decided to go in. They played a few of the games and won, even eating some more. They both experienced some firsts together. Lucius ate his first hotdog, while Harry had his first roller coaster ride. The night was winding down and they walked slowly to the apparation point, stopping every once in a while to share a chaste kiss.

When they finally got home, Lucius walked Harry to his private suit. "I had a really good time tonight, Mr. Malfoy," he told the older man.

"As did I Mr. Potter-Black-Malfoy, would you be opposed to a second date this time with a chaperon and in the daylight?" he inquired.

Harry smiled at their silliness, "What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking that you, Teddy and I could go on a family picnic tomorrow afternoon. You know Malfoy Manor is known for its beautiful gardens."

Harry leaned up and kissed him. "Then Teddy and I will meet you tomorrow for our picnic Mr. Malfoy."

Before Lucius could grab on to him to deepen the kiss, Harry backed away from him, opening his door, and slipping inside and bidding his older lover goodnight. Inside his room Harry leaned his back on his door thinking about their night, thinking maybe he should have given him a better kiss than that. He turned and opened his door to find the older man still standing there without a word he pulled Harry into his arms and gave him a kiss that left Harry unsteady on his feet. When Lucius let him go Harry swayed a little and licked his moist lips.

"Now that is how you give a goodnight kiss." Lucius whispered in his ear before he turned and walked away leaving a dazed Harry Potter-Black-Malfoy.


	6. Chapter 6: Trust

Summary:

It is the end of the war and Harry has lost everything and everyone he loves. He feels he has no one to turn to he has fallen to pieces. Little does he know someone is there to pick him up and put him back together. All Harry wants to be is safe in his arms.

WARNING:

This chapter has a very small LEMON

*LEMON

Disclaimer:

All the rights go to J.K. Rowling. I wish I could claim them but I cannot sadly.

Not Beta'd

Pairings: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter.

With Some: Fluffy. Mild S&amp;M. Alternate Universe/Hogwarts Light Dom/sub. Mpreg Harry. Romance. Unrequited Love...

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading my stories so far. Up-loading the rest of the stories and chapters will take sometime. Please review I respond to all reviews I get.

Chapter 6: Trust

Harry was in his study reading or rather the book was in his hand but his mind was on other things. Since their first date he and Lucius have spent every waking moment together. The picnic on their second date was romantic, even with Teddy there. After the second game the third, fourth they were inseparable. And, after each date they would kiss, each one becoming more passionate than the previous. Harry found that when he was not spending time with Teddy, he would go looking for the older wizard. He was usually in his office going over reports for the businesses he owned. They each took turns putting Teddy to bed, sometimes even doing it together. Harry found it endearing when Lucius would read to Teddy and the boy would do nothing but stare up in the man's face. Harry took to carrying around muggle and wizard cameras to catch moments between Teddy and Draco or Lucius and Teddy. There were also ones he snuck in of Lucius and Draco.

As promised Lucius did invest in muggle technology, as of now there was a section of the manor that did not have any magic surrounding it. It had a muggle style movie theater with surround sound and comfortable seats. They had a mini concession counter also built. Now on family movie nights, which are something Harry started, they could have freshly popcorn and soft drinks. The rooms adjacent to the theater were hooked up with wi-fi so that Harry could go on the Internet. They went back to muggle London and purchased laptops for each of them, he showed both Malfoys how to use a computer. Draco was fascinated with muggle technology and could be found sitting in front of the computer daily searching on Google. Harry himself started writing his first book with the encouragement of both Malfoys.

A knock sounded at the door. Instead of getting up to open it, he called for the person to enter it was Draco. Since their talk they had become very close. It was weird really, he told Draco things he never shared with Ron and Hermione. They had gotten so close that at the moment Harry was able to see that something was wrong, simply by the look on Draco's face, in the time he got to know Draco he became very protective of his friend.

"What's the matter Dray?"

"I don't know Harry, I think the twins are avoiding me. I went to see them yesterday," He said taking a seat dejectedly "and they told me they were too busy to talk. They claimed they had an important meeting with an investor who was willing to help them open a new shop in Hogsmeade and one in France."

"Are you sure? I am pretty sure if they did not want to see you they would have told you. Maybe it was just business and nothing else." Harry did not know what to say. For one he was pissed, how dared the twins make Draco feel unwanted? Draco had a lot to offer: he was handsome, funny and very intelligent. Additionally, he was rich; they could not do any better than Draco Malfoy. He will reserve his judgment until he spoke to the twins himself. "I tell you what, let's not think about them for the rest of the day. How about you, me and Teddy have a boys day out?"

Draco looked at him skeptically, "What do you have in mind? I thought you would be spending the night with Father, you two have been joined at the hips these days."

Harry blushed as that was true, he and Lucius have been spending a lot of time together but he still made time for friends. "How we go out and have some guy fun just us, no adults cramping our style."

Draco seemed to think about it he pulled Harry into a hug and said, "Ok it's a date."

Just as Draco said those words Harry heard "what's a date?" He turned from Draco's arms to see his husband and soon hopefully to be lover standing at the door with rage in his eyes. That caught Harry off guard; did Lucius honestly think that he and Draco had something going on? To make it worse Draco moved his arm around Harry's waist and pulled him close.

"Harry, Teddy and I are going out for some guy fun." Without stopping he turned to Harry and said "I will go get Teddy ready and meet you in the floo room while you say goodbye to Father. And Harry thank you for this I think this is what I really needed." He leaned in and kissed Harry on the cheek as a gesture of good faith. He pulled his arm from his waist and walked out of the room not looking back to see the rage in his Father's stormy grey eyes.

"Would you mind telling me what the fuck is going on between you and Draco?"

Harry was shocked at first and the more he thought about it the angrier he got "What the hell is your problem?"

"Why was Draco hugging you, what the bloody hell was that kiss about and where in merlin's name are you going tonight?"

Harry could not believe that Lucius was questioning him spending time with his own son. "Are you accusing me of something Lucius because if I were you I would be very careful of what you say next?"

Crossing his arms, his stance showed he was ready for a fight. "I don't know Harry, should I have something to accuse you of? What were you and Draco talking about before I came in here?"

"Draco and I…" Harry started to explain but stopped. Lucius was jealous for no reason "You know what I do not owe you an explanation, what I do with or without Draco or anyone else for that matter." He pushed pass Lucius and went to meet Draco and Teddy. He could hear Lucius calling him back but he was not in the mood to argue. He simply wanted to spend time with his son and stepson. He walked into the floo room, he and his boys floo'ed out with no real destination in mind before his husband could stop him.

Lucius was pissed. He walked into his library to see Severus reading a book with a glass of scotch. He walked over to his liquor cart picked up the bottle of fire-whiskey. He poured himself a tall glass before taking a sip and throwing it at the fireplace. How dare he leave right in the middle of an argument and with Draco nonetheless. He walked over to the wingback chair hurling his body into it, sighing loudly.

"What, trouble in paradise?" Severus drawled.

He looked over at his friend, "I am not in the mood for your deviousness, Severus."

Closing his book, "Potter finally showed his true colors I see?" Setting the book on the table beside his chair, "Tell me, what has he done this time?"

Lucius explained to Severus what he walked into between Harry and Draco. Severus did not interrupt him when he was finished the man looked at him as if expected there to be more.

"Is that it, you walked in on Draco telling him it's a date?" Lucius nodded "They are currently out have a guys night out with little Lupin?"

"It's Potter-Malfoy but yes."

Severus leaned back in his chair crossed his legs as if he found something uninteresting in front of him. "Lucius, I am no Potter fan but could it be that you misunderstood whatever you walked in on?"

"How…"

"Let me finish. One thing that I know about Potter is that he is loyal to those he consider his. From the way he looks at you as if your every word hangs the moon, I can honestly say that he would not be unfaithful to you. Your relationship with Narcissa was built on lies and as much as it pains me to say this I think Po..no Harry is perfect for you. Don't ruin the chance to be happy Lucius, do not open yourself up to your insecurities." He got up and walked over to his friend leaned over and kissed his forehead then looked into his eyes, "I understand now that I will never be the lover you need. You tried to tell me but I would not listen you need someone who will challenge you, not someone who will give into to your every whim." He moved away and walked out of the library leaving Lucius to his thoughts.

Maybe Severus was right. Even though he had his lovers there was never any trust between them from the moment their courting contract was signed. Shit he thought he really fucked up this time how was he going to fix it. Harry was not one of his paramours where he could buy them a little trinket to say he was sorry for not meeting him this week. He sighed running his hands through his hair. How was he going to tell Harry he was sorry for misunderstanding that he saw. He moved over to the sofa-stretching out he was going to wait up for Harry so that they could talk.

***HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM***

Draco watched his friend play with his stepbrother at a muggle park that was not too far from the manor. He chuckled at the thought that if someone told him he would not only be the stepson of but friends with the boy-who-lived, he would have hexed their balls off. Their friendship started out a bit tense but eventually they started talking and realized they had a bit in common. Harry was easy to talk to you, who knew he could be fun? He knew Harry was falling in love with his Father; they both deserve some happiness in their lives. If only he could get the twins to look at him the way his Father and Harry looked at each other, he would be happy.

Thinking of the twins made his heart ached, why did they not want him? He gave them a part of himself that was only reserved for his future spouse. He looked up when he heard Harry laughed. He wasn't an idiot; he knew Harry and his Father argued before they left. He guessed he could be blamed partly for it. He was not trying to give his Father the impression that there was something going on between him and Harry. The twins ignoring him really messed with him. The least he could do is get Harry home so that he and Father could talk. He walked over to Harry and Teddy. Harry was trying to show Teddy how to blow bubbles but instead Teddy was more interested in bursting the bubbles rather than blowing them.

"Hey, how about we head back to the manor?" He said as he walked over to the laughing pair.

"Why? Our guys day out is not over, I was thinking we could go get some lunch then head out to see a movie right, Teddy?" He said has he pinched Teddy's chubby cheeks.

"I know you and Father argued before we left, I am partly to blame, it only hit me after we left that he might have misunderstood our action. I am sorry Harry, I did not think."

"Draco you have nothing to be sorry for, your Father has insecurities that he needs to work out. He should be able to trust that I would not cheat on him with anyone, least of all his son for Merlin's sake."

Draco was nodding his head. "I agree, and I know you are trying to make me feel better. But I think that you need to go back to the manor and work things out with Father. How about I take the little tyke for the rest of the day while you and Father talk?" He took Teddy from Harry, "What do you say little Teddy, how about spending the rest of the day with your big bro." For his effort, he got a giggle from the baby.

"Are you sure about this Draco, I wanted to make you feel better."

"I'm sure Harry. You make my Father happy, it's nice to see him smile. Go on back to the manor, Teddy and I will be just fine."

Harry smiled, leaned in and kissed Draco on his cheek then leaned over and kissed Teddy on his forehead "Be good for your big brother," he told Teddy.

Draco watched as he walked over to the apparition point he turned and waved as he disappeared. Draco looked down at the baby in his hand "You know Teddy, I am pretty sure I will not be the only big brother in the manor soon." Again, the tyke gave him a toothless smile.

*Back at Malfoy Manor*

Harry apparated to the front door of the manor; he wasted no time walking inside. He knew exactly where to find Lucius. He walked into the library stopping at the entrance of the door to see the man sleeping on the sofa. Harry could not believe how handsome the man was. His head was tucked into the corner of the sofa, both hands resting on his toned abs. As if sensing Harry was there, grey storm eyes opened looking right at him. Taking off his sneakers, he made his way over and laid his body on top of Lucius's muscular one. Lucius's arms automatically moved to hold him around his waist. Harry rested his head above his heart, closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry," was said huskily. "I jumped to the wrong conclusion as to what was happening between you and Draco." Instead of answering, Harry nodded his head "Narcissa and I had a marriage that was built on lies and infidelity on both our parts. I do not want that for us. I want us to be able to trust each other in everything. It was wrong of me to assume that you would ever cheat on me, much less with Draco." /p

Harry lifted his head from Lucius's chest, "I can understand that, but I am not the kind of person who cheats Lucius, you need to know that about me."

Lucius raised his hand and carded his fingers through Harry's hair. "I know that Baby, I just let my jealousy and insecurities get the best of me. I know you are not in love with me yet but it hurts me to think that you would ever give your heart to someone else when I am the one that wants to be the only keeper of it. I am glad that you and Draco are getting along Harry. But I am possessive of those that I consider mine."

Harry gazed in those grey eyes that he loved so much; he could not deny that Lucius's possessiveness was a bit of a turn on. It made him feel wanted for the first time in his life. "You're right. I am not in love with you yet. I am getting to that point Luc. You are all I think about, I must admit the thought of you being with anyone but me makes me green with envy. You are not the only one who gets jealous, I see the way witches and wizards stare at you when we go out. But, sometimes I have to wonder what you see when you look at me?" He paused and looked down at Lucius chest refusing to look in the man's eyes "When I look at myself I see a skinny, clumsy man with too much baggage."

Lucius used both his hands to raise Harry's face to his so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "You think too little of yourself. When I look at you I see a brave man who stood and fought a man whose terror plagued the world. I see a man who will fight and kill for the people he loves. A man with most the mesmerizing smiles that brightens the whole room. You are beautiful Harry, inside and out. And, let's not forget those eyes of yours; they are the mirrors to your soul. I know we are not ready to say those three little words but I am telling you this here and now. Harry when I say them I will mean them from the bottom of my heart."

pHarry did not know what to say. No one has ever said so sweet things to him. He did not know what to say so he said it with actions. He leaned in and kissed Lucius, conveying everything he could not say with words.

Lucius opened up and received the kiss gladly; his Harry was back in his arms. This is where he belonged. He promised himself from this day forward he was never letting him go.


	7. Chapter 7: I've Been Weaseled

Summary:

It is the end of the war and Harry has lost everything and everyone he loves. He feels he has no one to turn to he has fallen to pieces. Little does he know someone is there to pick him up and put him back together. All Harry wants to be is safe in his arms.

WARNING:

This chapter has a very small LEMON

*LEMON

Disclaimer:

All the rights go to J.K. Rowling. I wish I could claim them but I cannot sadly.

Not Beta'd

Pairings: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter.

With Some: Fluffy. Mild S&amp;M. Alternate Universe/Hogwarts Light Dom/sub. Mpreg Harry. Romance. Unrequited Love...

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading my stories so far. Up-loading the rest of the stories and chapters will take sometime. Please review I respond to all reviews I get.

Chapter 7: I've Been Weasled

Draco was beside himself, never in his life would he consider himself depressed over a man or two. The fact they are Weasleys makes it even more irritating. He was happy to know that father and Harry have made up; they are more annoyingly in love than before. Currently, he and Teddy were having some brotherly bonding. He has always wanted siblings. Now that he has Teddy in his life he promised himself he would make sure his brother wanted for nothing.

The tyke already lost one family; it would not be right for him to lose another. He has grown so much in the time since he and Harry came to live at the Manor. Soon, he will be walking and scaring the crap out of the elves. Draco looked down to the baby in his arms he looked like a miniature version of both Harry and father; magic was a wonder at times. Sighing, he wonders if he will ever have what Father and Harry seem to be gaining from each other, love. Was he an idiot to want that with the twins? After all, it has been three days and he has not heard a word from them. He was a right fool; it is obvious they have moved on, maybe he should do the same.

With his mind made up, he planned on accepting Blaise's invitation to dinner. Setting Teddy in his crib, he called for the nanny then setting out to enjoy a night of not thinking about the Weasley Twins.

Later that night found Draco and Blaise seated in The Cellar, an upscale French restaurant that has been open for about two years. The atmosphere screamed romance, candles lit, and chandeliers with a low ceiling. To Draco it looked like the owners emptied out their cellar renovating it: placing classic statues, antique fixtures and beautifully assembled tables together. They had just finished dinner. Blaise had roast duck, sautéed red cabbage and wild rice, while Draco had grilled Colorado rack of lamb, served with garlic potato purée, seasonal vegetables, and sauce Colbert with a glass of Pinot. Now, they were on dessert, which Blaise insisted they shared. They were seated facing each other; Draco's back was to the wall, this way he could see the comings and goings of the patrons.

Blaise set his utensils reaching over placing his hand on top of Draco rubbing his thumb on the back of his hand, leaning himself back in the chair. "I'm glad you decided to take me up on the dinner invitation. What changed your mind?"

Draco could not tell him the truth that the feeling of rejection from the twins was the reason, so he lied. "I figured it was time. You have asked me countless of times I have been pretty busy adjusting to life at home with Father, Harry and Teddy. Tonight you caught me on a night I was not busy."

Blaise looked at him as if he did not believe him. "Well, I am glad you were able to fit me your busy schedule." He said with a smile. Blaise was devastatingly handsome and charismatic with his caramel skin and hazel eyes that just draw you in. His lean muscles fill out strikein/strike the robes he is currently wearing, but there was just about him that did not appeal to Draco. During the main course, they talked about mundane things.

"So Draco, when can we do this again? I would really like the opportunity to get to know you better." He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth staring into Draco's eyes.

p"Blaise, we were in the same house, for seven years and we grew up together somewhat. I think we know enough about each other."/p

Blaise smiled and it should have done something to Draco but he felt nothing. Maybe he was expecting fireworks like the first time George kissed him on the back of his hand or when all Fred needed to do was look at him and he felt a quiver in his gut.

"I…I'm sorry Blaise," he said getting up from his seat. He was not ready, "I should not have accepted your dinner invitation and I can't lead you on, I'm sorry." Blaise tried to stop him by grabbing his hand but he moved too quickly. He ran out of the restaurant not even watching where he was going and bumped into someone "Why don't you watch where the fu…''

"Now, now pretty Dragon, such words should never come from those lips unless I or George is buggering you."

Draco snapped his head up to see Fred standing in front of him. There were two different feelings warring inside of him. One, he was happy to see one of his twins, Fred looked good. He had his hair out of his tie. Draco could tell the twins apart, while both had shoulder length red hair, taller than he was by a few inches and were both had the same muscular built, George wore a silver hoop earring in his left ear while Fred had a mole above his lip. Their personalities were also different; Fred was a thinker while George was the doer.

Draco did not know what to do, so he acted. "Get your bloody hands off me!" he said pulling away from Fred.

Fred seemed a bit confused he opened his mouth to respond but closed it when he heard "Oy Forde what's keeping you?" Draco froze on the spot, he should have know where one is the other will follow soon thereafter. "Well, Grede it seems I have found our lost Dragon."

That pissed Draco off, how dare they call him theirs he was not their anything! "Well, well, it looks like there will be a change in our plans for the night is in order? Don't you think Freddy?" George said as he walked around his brother to stand behind Draco whispering in his ear he asked, "Where have you been little Dragon, we have missed you?"

Draco turned his head to look in George's face "Where are you coming from this late at night anyway?"

"If you must know I had a date."

"With who? I don't recall giving you permission to see other people? You belong to and with us, Draco. No one else," said Fred.

Crossing arms across his chest, then stepping out of their reach. "You sure have a funny way of showing it," he made no bones showing how irritated and upset he was. They had some nerve thinking they could lay claim to him when they pushed him out of their lives and ignored him for days. "Look, I realize we started out as comfort for each other during the war. I also understand that you both have other things and other people in your life. I know that you are still grieving the death of your brother and friends and you both need time to deal with that. Besides I started my apprenticeship for my Mastery in potions and I will have little time for fun." He looked away before he said the rest "I think it is time for us to end whatever this is between us." They reach forward to touch him but he backed away from them then disappeared.

***Fred &amp; George ***

Staring at the empty spot where Draco just stood "Fred."

"Yes, George."

"Did Draco just break up with us?

"Yes, George, I think he did."

"But why?"

"I don't know George, but he seemed upset about something. Are we missing something?"

"Do you remember the last time we saw him?" Fred nodded

"It was the day we had that meeting with a new investor..." continued George

"We rushed him out of the shop that was a few days ago," Fred finished slowly.

"We screwed up, we made him think we do not love or care for him," they said together.

"I thought we told him Fred? Or better yet showed him that he was the one for us."

"I don't think we did George." They had to figure out a way to get Draco back. Draco was right when he said their relationship started out as fun and as a stress reliever. But soon after talking with him rather than wanting to have sex with him, they wanted him completely. Draco was intelligent, witty, snarky and challenging. He was everything they wanted a mate, he accepted them for who they were, not for what they had and to top it off he is fucking gorgeous. Fred knew his brother was thinking the same thing. They needed help in order to woo their Dragon's heart and show him that he means to world to them. That's when it hit them. They turned and looked at each other, "We need to see Harry."


	8. Chapter 8: Operation Seduction

Summary:

It is the end of the war and Harry has lost everything and everyone he loves. He feels he has no one to turn to he has fallen to pieces. Little does he know someone is there to pick him up and put him back together. All Harry wants to be is safe in his arms.

WARNING:

This chapter has a very BIG LEMON

*LEMON

Disclaimer:

All the rights go to J.K. Rowling. I wish I could claim them but I cannot sadly.

Not Beta'd

Pairings: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter.

With Some: Fluffy. Mild S&amp;M. Alternate Universe/Hogwarts Light Dom/sub. Mpreg Harry. Romance. Unrequited Love...

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading my stories so far. Up-loading the rest of the stories and chapters will take sometime. Please review I respond to all reviews I get.

Chapter 8: Operation Seduction

Harry was frustrated; there was no other word for it. He and Lucius have been together for three months. They had gone out on numerous dates, kissed and hugged. Not to mention those delectably soft yet passionate kisses he received from Lucius that tilted his world on its axis. Yet they still have not made love, or done anything below the waist. They were so close, but at times it seemed like they were worlds apart. Is he doing something wrong? Harry wracked his brain, he felt as if he was in one of those sappy muggle soap operas his Aunt Petunia always watched – where lovers danced around each other forever before one of them finally makes the first move.

He needed advice but who to go to? He could ask Draco but he was having his own troubles in the love department. The twins came to see him for advice on how to get Draco back. He told them out right how angry and disappointed he was with them. The way they made Draco feel as if they did not want him, they needed to sweep Draco off his feet, and do everything they possible could to let him know he was their whole world.

He understood their relationship started with an inferno of sexual seemingly non-stop trysts, they forgot to add the romance and they needed to make him feel like he mattered to them and not just as a bed warmer. "Oh, for Merlin's sake, my life is a bloody muggle soap opera," the thought made him wince as he stared out of his bedroom window, he and Teddy had their own wing in the manor. Lucius and Draco frequented it when they came to see him or Teddy. He wondered if he should broach the subject of he and Teddy moving to Lucius's wing.

He still did not know what to do about his situation; it seemed he would need to find a way to get the older blond into his bed. Harry was tired of using his hand after one of their romantic dates. The way his husband touched or held him in his arms made Harry weak in the knees. Harry knew more about sex than he let on to his husband, he might not have lost his virginity as yet but he has done other things; such as hand jobs and frontal, it was how he knew he was a submissive in the bedroom. Tonight he and Lucius had another date, the plan was to go out but Harry was thinking about staying in. Making up his mind he called for his personal elf Tibby.

"What can Tibby do for Master Harry?"

"Tonight Master Malfoy and I will dine in. However, I want it set up in my private rooms,"

"Yes, Master Harry. Is there anything special you be wanting Tibby to prepare?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." He walked over to his desk retrieving a parchment and quill making out the menu he wanted for the night. He also gave Tibby specific instructions on how and where he wanted everything to be set up. He gave her the list then she popped out to do his bidding. Now that the menu was set, he needed the right clothing.

He walked over to the closet that was filled with more clothes than he could ever imagine of having, looking through to see if he could find something that would catch the older man's eye – to hell with just catching his eye, he wanted something that would have Lucius burning with desire for him. 

He spotted a pair of black leather pants he bought on a whim when he was out shopping with Draco one day. Pulling them out he looked at them, he remembered trying these "eye catchers" on in the store and thought they were a bit tighter than what he was accustomed to, but with encouragement from Draco he was now their proud owner. He pulled out a pair of smooth snakeskin boots and black button down shirt, shrinking the shirt just a bit so that it would fit snug but loose enough for movement.

Walking over to his private bath he took a long soak, using vanilla scented oil he also magically cleansed himself on the inside just in case his plan worked a bit too well. He smiled at the thought of just thinking what Lucius reaction would be. Getting out of the bath he dried his hair leaving it loose and free. Making his way back to his room, he retrieved the diamond stud for his left ear, picking up his leather pants he put them on sans underwear and the pants fit just the way he wanted them to. They were tight in all the right places and hung low on his hips showing off the tattoo of a snake wrapped around the body of a phoenix on his hip he got because of a dare between he and the twins.

He decided to take it one step further and put his belly ring and nipple rings in. Putting his shirt on, he left the two buttons on the top and bottom undone only buttoning the middle two. This way whenever he moved either his nipple or his belly button rings would show. He caught a glimpse of himself as he passed a mirror, "Yep, this just might work… I look so good I want myself," he smirked. His Malfoy confidence was beginning to show.

He walked over to the fireplace in his sitting room, vanishing all of the chairs that were near the fireplace. He needed to set the right mood. It was warm outside but a lit fireplace would set just the right mood, while they dined perched on a bunch of plush pillows. Harry waved his wand conjuring up large comfy pillows of red silver and white. Harry beamed with excitement; his plan was going to work. Tibby popped in front of him and handed him the red candles he asked for. He sent them to different parts of the room, lighting them and giving the room a soft red glow in the room.

He walked over to his desk, taking a few parchments with his wand, cutting them into squares then transfiguring them into rose petals sprinkling them all around the room and the pillows. It would have been easier if he just had Tibby get a few from the rose garden but that was for another time. He called Tibby to have her set the meal up, he wanted all finger foods. This way he and Lucius would feed each other or on each other.

A seven-course meal including dessert, there was cheese and crackers to start, leading on to the Oyster Rockefeller, with Prosciutto and Cantaloupe bites finishing out the first course. He put a stasis charm on it to make sure it would still taste fresh. A nice bottle Henri Mayer Richburg Grand Cru, Cote de Nuits, wine was open and set to breathe with two glasses sitting beside it. The only thing missing was music, he went into his room bring out the wireless radio looking for a station that smooth jazz like music, finding one he settled on the station.

Looking around at his work, he was proud at his work in a short time. His plan was to get laid tonight or as close to it as possible. Granted he and Lucius have not said those three little words as yet, but Merlin, they needed to get rid of the sexual tension that was between them. He walked into his room looking in the mirror checking himself over one more time, something was missing he could not put his wand on it. Looking one more time his eyes brightened as he figured it out, running to his bathroom he pulled out an eyeliner pencil shading in his eyes making his emerald eyes pop. He turned around when he heard whistle coming from his room. He spun around expecting to see the older wizard, but it was only Draco.

"Looking good Potter, what's the occasion?"

Harry chuckled "Well if you must know, I'm trying to seduce your Father," Draco's eyes popped out of his head comically. "I think it is about time we take our relationship to the next level." Twirling around giving Draco a better view "Do I scream fuck me and fuck me now or what?"

Draco gave him an appraising look, "Let me put it this way, Father would be a bloody fool if he did not ravish you from the moment he walks through the door."

Harry felt his face getting warm from blushing; here he was trying to seduce his husband and the son made him blush from a few simple words. "What are you up to tonight? I spoke to the twins."

Draco looked away from him "I gathered, they have sent me more flowers, candy and trinkets than they could think of. As to your question I am going to bed early."

"Are you going to forgive them? They are really sorry for neglecting you, Dray."

He smirked and Harry knew he probably already forgave them "I will in time, there is nothing wrong in making them grovel for a bit." Bowing gracefully "I wish you luck in your seduction. Goodnight wicked Stepfather." He said making his way to the door.

Harry laughed, "You horrid child, off to bed with you at once." They both laughed at their antics, then Draco left him to finish making sure everything was ready to go for operation seduce Lucius Malfoy.

***HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM***

Lucius's original plan was to indulge at their favorite local restaurant; he found that Harry enjoyed the simpler dates. They went to muggle London for most dates; the Prophet has not caught wind of the fact that they are together or married. They wanted to keep it between family and close friends until they were ready to tell the world. Harry was very intelligent, they often engage in well-meaning conversations about politics and other thought provoking topics. Tonight he figured they could go out for dinner followed by hand and hand stroll through the park, simple yet romantic. However, he received word that his husband wanted to dine in – that was an unexpected, yet pleasant change.

As Lucius made his way over to Harry's wing in the Manor, he was so happy to see his husband he was not paying attention and he bumped right into Draco. "Hello son, do you have anything special planned for the evening?"

"A good book and a glass of wine in front of the fireplace is all I have planned for the evening."

Chuckling "I hope you have a wonderful night of it then, I'm off to see Harry. I think it's time we have a serious talk about living arrangements. It is time Harry and Teddy move to my half of the manor," when he said that Draco got a look in his eye that Lucius could not quite read. "I think a bit of seduction should work with him." He had yet to apologize to Draco for making an assumption the other day. "Draco, I need to apologize to you for thinking there was something intimate was going on between you and Harry. I should have had more trust in you as well as Harry, I let past experiences dictate my present."

It must have shocked his son to hear him say I am sorry. Malfoy's are built on pride and never apologize for anything. "I understand Father, Harry is a wonderful person to fall in love with. He brings out the possessive and protective streak in you. All you want to do is hold on to him. I hope one day to find that, to find what you and Harry are starting to build."

"I hope so too, Draco." He stopped for a second; the time for beating around the bush is over. "Invite the twins over for dinner next week. I think it's time I have a talk with them." Raising a brow "Don't you think?"

Draco was speechless, "H…. how did…?"

Chuckling, "I was a spy Draco. I would have to be blind not to see the piles of gifts they've sent the last couple of weeks trying to get back into your good graces. Give them a chance to mend their mistakes before you throw away the ones that could make you happy. That is all I want for you Dragon, to be happy."

They stared at each other, "Thank you Father, I will think about what you said."

They did not hug or show emotions. They were Malfoy men, however, Lucius wanted that to change. He reached out and pulled his son into a hug just holding him. Draco was tense for a second but loosened up and enjoyed the feel of his Father holding him. Lucius pulled back and gave his son a kiss on the forehead. Then whispered "I love you, son."

Draco sighed, he did not move his head from his father's lips, he closed his eyes, "I like what Harry has done to us, make him happy father after everything he has been through, he needs us as much as we need him."

They pulled back Draco looked him in the eye "I love you too Dad."

That made him gasp Draco has not called him Dad since before Hogwarts it; his family was mending itself back together. Nodding his they moved apart resuming their journey. "Have a good night son."

"And, the same to you. Oh! And Father prepare yourself." With that he smiled and continued to his wing in the manor.

"Prepare myself? What in Morgana's name could Draco mean by that?" Making his way over to Harry's door he knocked before entering. He was not prepared for what he saw when he opened the door.

There laid out before him was a feast. Harry laid out on pillows for him, leaving nothing to the imagination. He, Lord Malfoy of the Ancient house of Malfoy, master of emotions was speechless. He gulped but swallowed nothing his mouth was dry. He only had eyes for his husband; experience told him he'd be fool not to appreciate everything. His eyes flashed quickly around the room, telling him that plans for a simply romantic dinner was not the only thing Harry had in mind.

He was struck by what Harry's appearance. He started from the top, the fireplace accentuated Harry's pale face, and those emerald eyes were summoning him to come closer. He barely took a step, before stopping again, his eyes traced further down to Harry's chest, his shirt was hanging loosely open, exposing a pierced nipple. Lucius licked his lips hoping to get just a taste of that nipple.

His eyes fell upon those finally chiseled abs, how on earth did he miss this the night he brought Harry home? Lucius let out a soft growl as he caught the sparkle of the diamond studded navel. His senses continued to absorb everything, another slow, breathless step closer to his husband. He was looking at the most finely fitting leather pants that seem to have been painted on him. Lucius bit the bottom of his lip. This conversation was going to go much better than expected.

He was pretty sure if Harry was a vampire or a werewolf, he would have been able to hear Lucius heart beating in his chest. Everything in him was alive, something he had had never felt before. Harry didn't say a word, the minx beaconed him with one finger. There were no more slow paces; it took all but a few strides to close the distance between he and Harry who was sprawled on a red pillow. His muscular frame stood towering over this delicacy.

Coming to his knees, Harry slid his hand gently up his thigh, seeing that his member was hard.

Though not a single word had been spoken, there was no doubt Lucius was appreciative and willing to do whatever came next. Harry's mesmerizing green eyes stared up at him as his lips pressed against and followed the outline of Lucius' rock hard member. "Baby, is there something you desire?"

To his disappointment Harry moved those delectable lips away from him, in a perfect Malfoy fashion quirked an eyebrow "Are you trying to be coy, Mr. Malfoy? I think I am telling you exactly what I want."

He pulled Harry up by the shoulders, stepping back just a bit so that Harry was standing in front of him. "I must say, you are looking especially delicious tonight." Tracing a finger from Harry's lips to his clavicle then to a pierced nipple giving the ring a twist, making Harry hiss, "What else do you have on the menu or are we skipping right to dessert?" With his other free hand, he grab Harry by the neck slamming their lips together, this was the first kiss they shared today. He missed tasting his husband. Their living arrangements have to change.

He pulled back from their kiss he looked down at Harry's lips they were swollen and red. "So what will it be?"

***HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM***

Harry's brain was muddled; here it was he planned on seducing Lucius and with one kiss the tables was turned on him. The man knew what he was doing; his touch and his kisses make Harry forget himself. He needed to be in control again just for a little while. Smirking "We have all night Luc, why should we rush?" He sat back down pulling Lucius with him, "I have the whole night planned. How about a glass of wine to start?"

Lucius did not look as if he wanted a glass of wine; his eyes were burning with desire for Harry. That was exactly how he wanted the older man, so hard and ready that he will have no choice but to pounce on him before they get to the end of their second course. He went back to his knees making sure his head was at the right angle in front of Lucius's hard cock, he went to all fours crawling slowly over to where he purposely placed the bottle of wine. He heard a grunt behind him; looking over his shoulder he caught Lucius licking his lips and his index finger rubbing at the tip of his clothed hardening length.

Going back to his knees he picked up the bottle of wine and poured it into the glasses. Setting the bottle down, he turned still on his knees.

"Do you know what it does to me to see you on your knees?" He shook his head, "I am a dominant man Harry, I like to be in control."

Harry looked up at his husband, he loved when they were in the Manor and Lucius was in casual dress. Tonight he wore a dark blue-collar shirt; it fit beautifully over his masculine chest tucked into the waist of his cotton pants. He handed the glass of wine to Lucius "Would you like to collar me?" Their fingers touched, sending sparks down his spine, and he gasped at the sensation.

Lucius took a sip from his glass, his eyes never leaving him. "I would not be opposed to the thought of everyone seeing, and knowing that I own you: mind, body and soul."

He pulled Lucius down to his level, their lips met in another kiss that if Harry were not already on his knees would have made his legs give out. He felt himself being pushed on his back, he did not fight it, he was feeling too good right now. The two buttons on his shirt became undone; lips went from his lips to his neck then to his pebbled pierced erect nipples. Hot, moist breath played over them, "Please Luc, don't tease me." He said breathlessly.

He heard a chuckle "Shouldn't I be the one saying that? Since I walked into this room you have done nothing but tease me, you little minx."

Harry pushed Lucius' head from where it was resting back to his nipples. Lucius bit and sucked, making Harry squirm. The man was driving him crazy, who knew having his nipples played with would be such as turn on. Harry couldn't help but think that his own touch was nothing compared to how he feels when Lucius touches him. His capable, experienced hands are pure pleasure of Harry's skin. In a flash his hands were above his head, he had no idea when the man had gotten put the glass of wine he held. "Would you like that Baby, me tying you up leaving you completely at my mercy? He kissed Harry again; he could feel Lucius hard length grinding down on his own length. He moaned into the kiss. "Have me spank that pretty arse of yours, making it red then sinking into you?"

The huskiness of Lucius's voice grew deeper with each question asked.

Harry breathed harder and harder between the kisses, that huskiness made him shiver with want. How was he supposed to answer when he could not even remember his own name? "Merlin, let this feeling never stop," he thought. He opened his legs, wrapping them around Lucius's waist. This position brought more contact to both their hardened lengths. Harry rotated his hips, forcing a moan from the older man on top of him, making him smile. At least he has some control in all of this.

Harry moved his hips, humping against Lucius uncontrollably. His hands were released and he fisted his hands in Lucius's hair, seeking some semblance of control. The situation had progressed so fast; Harry could barely catch his breath.

"Uh-uh," Lucius said as he grinded his cock into Harry's and grabbed his wrists. "None of that."

Harry was curious by what he meant.

He had his answer when Lucius pushed his hands back over the top of his head. Harry started to look up to see what Lucius was doing, but then he felt magical bindings close over his wrists. Harry should have been scared, but he was not. He felt safe; he knew Lucius would not hurt him.

He placed kisses on Harry's lips. "You can release yourself whenever you want to but I promise you, if you stay still, I will give you an experience you will never forget." He went to his knees taking off his jumper, leaving him shirtless. Harry gave a whimper, the man was gorgeous, and how he wished his hands were free so he could touch all he wanted.

Lucius scooted down Harry's body. "Don't worry my little minx, I promise not to do anything you won't enjoy."

He unzipped Harry's pants releasing his length from its leather confines. Lucius lips covered the head of Harry's cock. "Oh, fuck," he groaned loudly, thanking all of Merlin's good fortune that a silencing charm was already in place. He licked and sucked Harry's cock from tip to base.

All he could do was lie back and take it. When Lucius swallowed him whole he cried out, he could feel the head of his penis in the back of the man's throat. When Lucius moaned the sensation vibrated onto Harry's cock making him shiver. He wanted to pump his hips but Lucius had a very tight grip on them. They were going to leave marks and for whatever reason Harry did not care.

He wanted to feel owned by the older man; Harry knew a little about the world of BDSM, with the way he was brought up you would think he would shy away at the thought of someone tying him up but he was not. Maybe it was because he knows he can trust Lucius to keep him safe. Maybe one day Lucius will actually do what he said, tying him up, spanking him and having his way with him. The thought got Harry harder than he thought possible. When his length was released from Lucius's warm mouth and gripped tightly in his hand, Harry thought he was going to die. The older wizard moved up his body they were face to face, "I love how responsive you are. Do you know how long I have wanted to have you writhing underneath me, moaning and calling out my name in the throes of passion?"

Why is he asking me questions right now when his hands were doing wicked things to me, Harry wonders desperately. "N...no why don't you tell me," he said moving his head to give the man access to his neck.

"A very long time Baby, it was the night at the ministry. Your eyes were blazing with this fiery passion that captivated me." He nibbled on Harry's earlobe, "I wondered how they would look when I was the one that put the passion there. I promised myself that day beside Draco, you would come first in my life…."

Before he could say another word, Harry moved his head and captured Lucius's lips. His hands were released from their bindings; now that they were free he could touch and feel all that beautiful skin in front of him. He moved his hands down the expanse of Lucius's back to his arse. Lucius's grip got tighter while he jerked him off. Harry moved his hands from Lucius's back to the front of his pants. He undid the fastening reaching and hegripped the large length, giving Lucius the same pleasure as he was giving to Harry.

At the first touch he heard Lucius grunt, "That's it Baby, stroke me fast just like that."

Their breathing quickened as they drove each other crazy. The room was filled with moans as they brought each other to completion.

"Lucius," Harry shouted as he orgasmed and came all over Lucius hands. Lucius followed right after him, grunting his name as he came. Their lips were never far from each other's, although red and swollen Harry could not get enough of the man's kisses. Lucius pulled back from their kiss. He looked into Harry's eyes.

"I might have lusted after you in the beginning Harry and I am not ashamed to say that. I was happy when I found you alone after the final battle, to be the one to comfort you. I might have taken advantage of the moment but I do not regret it, Harry. You are finally in my life. The only thing I would change is not having you here from the beginning."

Why does this man consistently surprise him? Who knew the Malfoy Lord could be so sappy?

"Borgins &amp; Burke." Confusion showed on Lucius's face. "It was my second year, I said the wrong destination and ended up in a closet in Borgins, I saw you and Draco came into the store from my hiding spot. It was then I knew I prefer boys, not girls." He smiled at the thought, "That year I wanked off to every fantasy I could think of with you as the star."

"Was this your plan for the night?"

Shaking his head, "It was suppose to happen at the end of dinner, but as with all my plans, it never goes quite the way I expect."

"Are you complaining Mr. Potter-Malfoy?"

Smiling, "In this case no, you will hear no complaints from me."

Lucius waved his hands and did a cleaning charm on their combined mess. Their bodies were still touching, chest-to-chest; groin-to-groin "You realize that after tonight you and Teddy are moving to my half of the Manor. I refuse to sleep another night without you by my side."

Feeling a bit playful,

"Why Lucius Malfoy, are you asking me to move in with you?"

"You damn right I am. So what do you say?"

Harry leaned up and kissed him gently because their lips were swollen from their kisses earlier. He pulled back just a fraction, "I thought you would never ask."

For the rest of the night they ate from each other's hands, kissing and talking and sharing secrets to each other. As the night wore on their touches and kisses got more and more intimate. Lucius was lying on his back with Harry on top of him. His shirt was still off and trousers were still undone.

Lucius slipped his hand down Harry's back into the back of his pants grabbing onto his naked arse pushing him down further so that their hard cocks came into contact. They both moaned at the sensation.

Pulling away from the kiss, their lips stayed in contact, "I want you inside me Luc, I want to feel you pounding into me."

Lucius pulled him back down for a bone-crushing, toe curling kiss. Harry was so into their kiss he did not realize Lucius divested them of their clothes. All he knew was one minute he was clothed and on top of Lucius and the next moment he was lying on his back with Lucius between his legs on his knees caressing Harry's balls pulling moans from him.

"Harry, I know I am going to hate the answer to this question, when was the last time you had intercourse?"

Harry blushed at the question,

"It was one year ago, and quick romp between me and ano…"

"I don't want to know who it was love, I just wanted to know how rough or how gentle I need to be with you tonight. Because Harry when I claim you, you will belong to me always."

"I want to be yours Luc, no one else makes me feel as safe as you do." He looked into Lucius eyes he was ready, he could not deny it anymore "I have been telling myself that I am not ready to fall in love with you, but I was lying to myself and to you. I am already in love with you, I love you Lucius Malfoy."

Lucius leaned down so they were eye to eye. "I love you too my Harry."

They kissed once more, this time the kiss was deeper, hips grinding against each other, pulling whimpers from Harry. Lucius kissed all the way down Harry's neck, sucking a mark of ownership on it. He got to his knees murmuring the spell for lubrication; slowly he inserted one finger into Harry's puckered hole moving it in and out. Harry could not help himself, he started moving and grinding his hips bearing down on that finger. Another finger was added; this time it touched his prostate making him scream out Lucius's name.

"Please Luc, hurry I can't take it anymore, I need you."

"One more finger Baby, I'm quite big and I don't want to hurt you." Lucius leaned down licking and biting on Harry's pierced nipple, pulling on the ring and he pegged Harry's prostate at the same time. Harry was going to come again and the man was not even inside of him.

"Luc please I need you now."

***HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM***

Lucius chuckled, "It is hard to resist you when you beg so prettily." Giving Harry one more kiss, he went to his knees adding more lube to his cock, and then positioned it to Harry's wet hole. Instead of pushing it right in, he rubbed the head of his cock against it, teasing Harry, watching as it quivered, ready to pull him in. He looked up at Harry, marveling at how debauched he already was, lips swollen from their many kiss, hair flared out on the pillows, sweat covering his body, and eyes so clouded and blown with desire.

He looked down at his hand still holding his cock, and pushed it in so only the head was inside. He and Harry both hissed at the sensation, he slowly breathed out because Harry hole was tight around his cock. He pushed in a little more drawing out a gasp from his lover, "Please Luc more, I need more," he said between pants. He pushed in all the way this time, and waited for Harry to get used to his size.

Harry started to move his hips, Lucius had to grab onto his hips to stop him from moving. Harry felt so good around him. Slowly he started pumping his hips, he wanted this to last, and he really wanted Harry to have one more orgasm before he himself came again tonight.

Harry moaned and grunted at every push and pull. Lucius canted his hips thrusting inside Harry so that he would hit his prostate. This had Harry jerking his body.

"Faster Lucius please, I won't break." He pulled out all the way this time only leaving the head in then thrusting faster and harder into Harry, grinding his hips. "Oh Luc, again" He did that three more times, gripping Harry's hips tighter knowing that he might leave bruises there but did not care. Harry was his; he wanted his mark on Harry.

Harry moved his hands from where they were gripping and clawing at the sheets to pull Lucius down for a kiss. Their kiss was sloppy and uncoordinated just like their thrust. Harry met him thrust for thrust. They were lost in each other, and in the sensations created by their bodies. Harry wrapped his legs around Lucius's waist, pushing him deeper inside him and with every thrust he hit Harry's pleasure spot, until making him explode, without Lucius even touching him.

Lucius was not far behind, three more thrusts and then he came inside Harry, seeing stars explode in front of his eyes. They were both breathing hard trying to catch their breaths, giving each other chaste kisses. Lucius slowly slipped from Harry's stretched hole. Moving to the other side, he laid on his back. He summoned his wand casting a cleaning charm on them both. Pulling Harry to him so Harry's head was resting on his chest.

Neither cared they were naked; they were in post orgasmic bliss. Neither did they notice Lucius had not cast a contraceptive charm nor had Harry reminded him to cast it.


	9. Chapter 9: A Weasley Proposal

Summary:

It is the end of the war and Harry has lost everything and everyone he loves. He feels he has no one to turn to he has fallen to pieces. Little does he know someone is there to pick him up and put him back together. All Harry wants to be is safe in his arms.

WARNING: No Lemon but I hope you still read it. This will be the last chapter for this story for a while the next chapter is almost completed. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer:

All the rights go to J.K. Rowling. I wish I could claim them but I cannot sadly.

Not Beta'd

Pairings: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter.

With Some: Fluffy. Mild S&amp;M. Alternate Universe/Hogwarts Light Dom/sub. Mpreg Harry. Romance. Unrequited Love...

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading my stories so far. Up-loading the rest of the stories and chapters will take sometime. Please review I respond to all reviews I get.

Chapter 9: A Weasley Proposal

Authors Note: This will be the last chapter for a while the next chapter is almost completed. Thank you for reading so far, I hope that you have enjoyed reading it as I have enjoyed writing it.

Chapter 9: A Weasley Proposal

Draco was in his library reading about a new potion ingredient when a house elf popped in "Master Draco, there be two redheads here to see you."

Draco took in a breath; it has been about four weeks since he has seen the twins. He knew he was being a bit spoiled but he could not help it. He has always had the attention he wanted and when the twins ignored him he could not handle it. He really liked the twins. After that disaster of a date with Blaise, he realized the only person or persons he wanted were the twins. He was thinking of exactly how to get them back without looking like he was crawling back to them.

He looked at the house elf that was still standing there, "Please have them wait in the Green Room and serve them some passion fruit tea and biscuits, please. Also, inform Harry that they are here, he should be able to keep them company." The elf bowed then flashed out. Draco was stalling for time and he knew it. He got up ran to his room to change from his relaxed clothing. He wanted to look good enough to eat. He took a page out of Harry's book and pulled out the white leather pants, silk white muscle shirt and white snakeskin boots to match.

He ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower, he used his vanilla shower gel that he made personally. After his shower he went to his room and got dressed as quickly as possible. He walked over the mirror to look at himself as he dried his hair quickly; the twins liked it when he had his hair loose. Splashing some cologne on himself, he knew he was ready. Walking out of his room he made his way to the Green Room. He took his time to make sure his breathing was even, he did not want to sound rush.

As he got closer to the Green Room he heard voices, not just Harry and the twins but his father as well. Since Harry and his father consummated their relationship, he had to be careful what room he walked into or he would see more than he wanted to of either his father or Harry. He stopped by the door and listened to what they were talking about.

"Mr. Malfoy before Draco comes in," said Fred. Draco could also tell the difference in their voices. Fred's was deeper than George's.

"We should have done this before," said George.

"And for that we apologize," continued Fred.

There was a brief silence, "We would like your permission to bond with Draco," they said together.

Draco put his hand to his mouth in shock. The twins want to bond with him, form a permanent triad. He was shocked. They no longer wanted him just for his body, for sex. They wanted him, all of him.

"Oh Merlin! That's great! It's about time you made an honest man out of him, what took you guys so long?" This was from Harry.

"We knew we made a mistake," comment George.

"When we did not," continued Fred.

"Tell him how we truly felt, he is the beat of our hearts," they both finished.

"What is it you have to offer my son?"

You would think that was a hard question then George spoke up "Mr. Malfoy, Harry, all we have to offer,"

"Is our undying love," said Fred.

"And our hearts," they said together "We love him Mr. Malfoy," they continued.

They were breaking up their sentences and they only did that when they were extremely nervous.

"Does Draco know that?" asked Harry. His voice got serious with what he said next. "Because I don't think he does. I am giving you my blessing but know this Fred and George, if you hurt Draco in away you will have to deal with me. Draco is more than a friend to me, he is family and you know how I care about family."

Draco was once again shocked. He has never had anyone speak with such loyalty for him except his father, not even his mother had spoken up for him.

"That is why we are here Harry," said George.

"We did not count on asking for his hand in marriage just yet but the opportunity presented itself." Continued George.

There was another pregnant silence before his father gave him away, "What say you Draco? Do you love these men?"

Draco came out of his hiding spot; he walked into the room to see Harry sitting on his father's lap and the twins sitting on the opposite chair facing them. He looked at his father who raised an eyebrow as if to say well. He looked back at the twins. Gods they look good at this very moment all, he wanted to do was walk over to them and lie in their laps. He missed them something bad. But he had to be brave, he tried to pull up his Malfoy mask but he could not do it. He walked over to the twins slowly, leaned over and kissed each man gently.

When he pulled back he looked each man in the eye, "I'm sorry," he started. "I acted like a child; instead of saying what was on my mind and telling you both how I felt I hid and threw a tantrum."

Fred reached up and pulled him to their laps, "Draco, Love, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"We are as much to blame as you are, we did not tell you how we felt. We just assumed you knew."

Draco looked at each man, "How about this from, now on we tell each other how we feel. No more holding back or hiding things from each other. If we are going to make this work we need honesty and trust."

"Also, if you are feeling neglected, you need to let us know. Don't run away from us, Dragon. Fred and I don't work so well without you. We need you, you keep us grounded Draco."

Draco forgot about their audience and he pulled both men into a searing kiss. While one devoured his mouth, the other latched onto his neck leaving their mark on him. They only pulled back from each other when they heard a clearing of someone's throat. When he turned and looked he saw his father and Harry looking back at them with a smile on their faces.

"Well gentlemen, if you still need my blessings, you have it. Treat him well, or else you will answer to me. I might have been a spy but I know every dark spell, ones you wouldn't believe are real. Not even my husband's puppy dog eyes will stop me from using them on you." With that Harry got off his lap and they exited the room.

"Fred."

"Yes, George."

"We just got threatened by Harry and Lucius Malfoy."

"Cool," they said together.

Draco chuckled at that, he turned and look back at his lovers. "Would you two like to see my room?"

"Of course we would," said George.

"But not yet. First, we would like to take you out to dinner," continued Fred.

"We want to do this right Draco, no more taking you for granted," finished George.

Draco did not know what to say, before today they always ate at one of their homes, even after the war. Now they wanted to take him out to dinner. Nodding his head, he got up off their laps, and summoned his white leather sleeveless outer robe. It was made of the same leather as his pants. He looked up at the twins after he was finish putting them on. They were both standing behind him, he saw Fred licking his lips as George said, "Merlin, Dragon you look like an angel."

His face felt hot at the compliment. "Not only do you look like an angel, you are beautiful when you blush," stated Fred. He reached up on his toes giving each a chaste kiss on their lips. He shivered at the touch, this time around their relationship will be different, he could feel it.

"Before we go Draco, there is something Fred and I would like to ask you."

Draco gasped as both men went to their knees. George pulled out a small square box while Fred took his hand, they both looked at him. Inside was a Platinum diamond eternity band. The diamonds from what Draco could tell through his blurry eyes were 2-carat princess cut going around it. On both sides were small diamonds surrounding the ring. Draco thought the ring was beautiful, it showed how much the twins knew about him because the ring was perfect. But in all honesty at this moment he could careless how many diamonds the ring has, the twins his twins were down on their knees proposing to him.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, you are the reason we wake up in the morning, the reason to make us smile, you see us for who we are and not what we have…." started George his tone wavered with each word.

"….You make us want to strive for the better, your smile lights up our world, you are the beat of our hearts, and to not have you in it make us incomplete…" continued Fred.

"…. Today we ask I you will do us the honor of becoming our bond mate?" they asked together.

Tears were streaming down Draco's face. Their relationship was not perfect but what relationship was? He nodded his head, unable to speak as he was overcome with emotion.

"I think he's saying yes, Fred."

"Why George, I think you're right."

"Put it on before he changes his mind, you idiots." Draco turned around to see Harry and his father standing there smiling at them like fools. George slipped the ring on his finger; they both got up and hugged him. Draco was still crying which was so un-Malfoy like. He was pulled out of the twins' arms and found himself in Harry's who was hugging him so tightly. When they pulled back Harry looked at him "I am so happy for you."

He got himself together, dried his eyes "What are you two doing back here I thought you two went off to shag. It seems that's all you two do these days, be careful or you might find yourself up the duff."

Draco noticed that Harry ignored his comment but went on to answer, "that's not all we do thank you very much, actually I left a book in here. I thought you guys left to go back to the twins' apartment or your room so I was not expecting to see you guys still here. But I'm glad we did, I would not have wanted to miss your proposal."

Draco knew he was smiling then it hit him. Harry must have saw the look on his face, he frowned his brow "Draco, what wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Oh Merlin Harry, I'm getting bonded to Weasleys."

This made Harry laugh, "Just think not just one but two! You my friend will become Draco Lucius Malfoy-Weasley."

That brought back the smile to Draco's lips; he turned and looked at his now fiancées talking with his father, "And I wouldn't have it any other way, but there is nothing wrong with them dropping the Weasley and becoming Malfoy's."

This made Harry chuckled beside him. "Be good to them Draco, they might look like big, strong men but their hearts are fragile."

He turned looking Harry in the eyes, "I belong to them just as they belong to me and that is the way it is going to stay."

He turned back around, watching Fred say something that had both George and his father laugh. For the first time in a very long time the Malfoy Manor will have sounds of genuine laughter and joy. I prayed to Merlin and all the deities that nothing or no one would ruin it.

***HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM*HP*LM**

While at Malfoy Manor they were celebrating the engagement of Draco and the twins, at the Burrow things were not so. Ginerva Molly Weasley was beside herself. It has been a few months since Harry has visited the Burrow. The last time she saw him was at the funeral for Ron and Hermione, it was then she found out he was married with a child. When did Harry have time to have a child, when there was a war going on?

She had to think of a way to get Harry away from that Death Eater. There is no way that Harry would fall for a man especially a Malfoy and someone who is old enough to be his father. She got a crazy look in her eyes as she thought of reasons Harry would want to be with Lucius Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy was good looking for an older wizard she will give him that, he must have slipped Harry some kind of potion that was the only thing she could think of. Most potions do not work on Harry she should know she tried everything from amortentia to cupid crystal and they did not make her notice him. How did Malfoy do it?

Unless… her eyes widened at what she was thinking. What if she could convince the Wizarding World that Lucius Malfoy raped Harry got him pregnant then forced him to keep the baby and marry him. She could say that when they were here Harry seemed scared when someone touched him. And that Harry life is in danger. She had to incorporate the help of someone gullible enough to believe her. Then she thought of her mother. She was the apple of mothers eye, and anything she told her she believed. After all her mother helped her get rid of all those unwanted mishaps, if only Blaise and Dean knew about the children they both could have had. While Blaise was rich he was not the man she wanted. Dean was just someone to pass the time.

Harry was whom she wanted; with the Potter and Black fortune combined he was richer and sexier than Blaise. Putting her plan in motion she got up from her bed making her way to the kitchen where her mother was making dinner. "Mom, Harry needs our help," she cried out franticly.

Her mother stopped what she was doing, "What's wrong with Harry? Have you heard from him?"

She shook her no, "I have not heard from him but I was thinking about the last time we saw him. He had this scared look about him and he would not let me touch him, he jumped when I kissed him." Her mother gave her a speculative look.

"What are you saying Ginny?" Her mother asked with a calculating eye.

"Mom, I think Harry was raped by Lucius Malfoy" She paused for a second gauging her mother's face before she continued, "Well that is what we will tell the world at least. Think about it Mom, if we spread the word that Harry was raped by a Death Eater, that would not only explain why we have not seen him in months but it would also explain the baby. To let everyone think that Lucius is forcing Harry to stay with him because of the baby; you and I know how much Harry wanted to have a family. We could also play to the fact that Harry loves me; no one cannot deny he has never told me so many times, and that we were supposed to get married. Think of what would happen, not only would he have the Potter and Black fortune once Lucius goes to Azkaban we could also add the Malfoy fortune."

Molly looked at her daughter while she was thinking about all that Ginny said. If this plan worked Ginny would be Lady Potter-Black and her and Arthur could move out of this hovel they call a home. Ginny was a bright witch she could keep Harry on a string for a long time. But there was something or someone they were forgetting. "What about Draco and the baby? He would not give up the Malfoy fortune for nothing?"

Ginny thought for a minute, "We could say that Draco was in on the plan, he helped his father with the rape. And as for the baby, it is not something I would want to do but blood adoption is an option."

"Ginny this could work, you will have to put on your best acting skills dear. After all Harry's life is in danger" She said as he walked over to the floo. "I think we should get in touch with Rita Skeeter. I am very sure this is something she would jump at the chance to write about this don't you?"

Ginny cackled "Why mom, I think that is a brilliant idea."


	10. Chapter 10: Welcome To My World

SUMUARY: It is the end of the war and Harry has lost everything and everyone he loves. He feels he has no one to turn to he has fallen to pieces. Little does he know someone is there to pick him up and put him back together? All Harry wants to be is safe in his arms.

WARNING: LEMON…LEMON and more LEMON. This chapter is filled with it read at your own risk. If you do risk it I hope you enjoy it, if you don't I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

Disclaimer:

All the rights go to J.K. Rowling. I wish I could claim them but I cannot sadly.

Pairings: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter.

With Some: Fluffy. BDSM. Alternate Universe/Dom/Sub. Mpreg Harry. Romance. Unrequited Love...

Authors Note: Happy New Year Guys! I know that I'm a bit late on that but I have been busy writing this and other chapters. I thank you all for your continuous support on this story. I thank you for your patients while I work through each chapter. Thanks to Katie for all her hard work.

_**Thoughts are in italics**_

Chapter Ten- **Welcome to My World**

**-Week 1-**

Harry Potter-Black-Malfoy is in heaven at this very moment. How can he not be when he is so very close to exploding all over his husband's chiseled chest beneath him? Lucius Malfoy's cock must be infused with magic because it is doing delicious things to his body and prostate.

"Luc, I'm close," he pants out. Harry is sitting on top of Lucius's glorious body riding his magical cock to heaven.

Lucius chuckles, "Not yet Baby," as he thrusts inside Harry and hits his prostate making him see stars, "I don't want you coming until I tell you to." Harry whines in frustration at being denied release.

They are on an impromptu honeymoon. Two weeks after the twins proposed to Draco, Lucius whisks Harry away to Greece for rest and relaxation. They arrived two days ago. Harry would love to say that he went to the beach to work on his tan or tried some delicious Greek food in any of the fine restaurants he has heard about, or even visit a museum and learned about some Greek history. Alas, he cannot; the only thing Harry can claim he has seen so far is: the headboard, the footboard, the beautiful art on the ceiling, the inside and out of the claw foot bathtub and the shower. In just two days, Harry can safely say he knows almost every inch of their luxurious hotel room but nothing beyond their walls.

Harry knows he should say something but how can he when Lucius walks around their hotel sans clothing? If they go outside of their little heaven, Lucius will have to cover up all those wonderful attributes of his that Harry so loves to admire. "Luc, please…I…can't…" He leans back and grabs hold of Lucius's thighs, squeezing and grinding down on the cock inside of him. Lucius moans at this new angle. Harry enjoys the response he gets from Lucius and does it again, this time he widens his legs to steady himself then grinds down, rotating his hips. "You like that?" Harry pants.

Instead of answering the question, Lucius grabs his hips, stilling his movements. Harry yelps when Lucius flips him on his back without leaving his body. Lucius gets on his knees and pulls Harry's arse onto his thighs, allowing his cock to plunge deeper inside of him. Harry cannot stop his moan from escaping. Lucius thrusts inside of him like a wild animal, widening Harry's legs into the shape of a "V". Harry's head is swimming with lust; Lucius's lack of restraint as he fucks him drives him crazy. Their lovemaking always starts out slow and sensual but it always ends up wild and animalistic. Lucius has his legs by the ankle, assaulting his quivering hole in the most delicious way. "Mine." Lucius grunts.

Harry grabs onto the headboard to keep him from moving up or banging his head. Harry is happy for silencing charms because their neighbors would be banging on their door daily, not to mention money has its privileges and they are in the penthouse suite. Lucius does not let up on him and Harry meets Lucius thrust for thrust. "Yes, Luc just like that." Harry says.

"You like that, Baby?" Lucius asks as he thrusts into Harry, hitting his prostate and making him go crazy.

Harry's only response is a moan.

"I am the only one that can make you feel this way. No one else touches what is mine." Lucius's every word is emphasized with a hard thrust of his hips. "Me, Love. Only me."

"Please Luc, let me cum," he begs.

"I love how you beg so prettily." He tells Harry. "Beg some more." Sweat drenches their bodies and the sheets.

"Please-please, oh please, let me cum." Harry moves one hand down to touch his cock to bring himself off only to have his hand slapped away.

"No!" Lucius says through clenched teeth, "I told you no one touch what's mine, that includes you."

Lucius lets go of Harry's ankle; they easily fall and rest on those broad shoulders. Lucius grabs hold of Harry's waist and continues to thrusts harder inside of him. Lucius's hair hangs wetly in his face. Harry lets go of the headboard; he reaches up and pulls his man down into a kiss, bending himself in half. Harry moans into the kiss, this position gives Lucius better access to his prostate. Harry swears he can feel Lucius's cock so deep inside him that he can feel it all the way in his throat. Harry cannot take it anymore he needs to come. Before he can pull away from the kiss and beg to cum again, Lucius whispers the magic words against his lips. "Cum for me."

Harry does not need anymore prompting. Harry comes all over his stomach and his chest. Lucius follows right behind him. His legs slip from Lucius's shoulders, falling to the bed boneless. Lucius lies on top of him, still buried inside of him; he nuzzles his face into Harry's neck. Both pant, trying to catch their breath. "You do realize we are going to get stuck together the longer we stay like this?" Harry says him, not really asking a question.

Lucius chuckles and wiggles on top of him, making his still half hard length moved inside of him. "I don't mind it one bit." He kisses the side of Harry's neck then sucks on it, leaving a mark.

"Luc?"

"Yes, Baby?"

"It isn't that I don't love exploring every inch of our rooms, because I do, believe me." He starts off running the tips of his fingers down Lucius's sweat soaked back, "But I really would like to actually see Greece at some point." He says to his husband.

Lucius lifts his head to look at Harry, "Are you trying to tell me you are not enjoying the sights?" as he grinds his hips, making Harry moans and licks his lips.

"Oh, I am enjoying the sights tremendously. You are a sight to behold. But I am referring to leaving this room at some point." Harry says with a chuckle.

"I knew there was something I forgot to tell you. Harry, my Love, we will be here for three weeks." He says while leaning down to kiss Harry senseless. When the kiss is over Harry's eyes are clouded. Merlin, the man knows how to turn his mind into mush with merely a kiss. "I plan on keeping you in this bed for the first week. The other two I will let you drag me all around Greece to your heart's content." He continues, "Considering we.." before he can say anymore Harry's stomach growls. Breakfast had been hours ago. They look at each other, laughing at Harry's rumbling stomach.

After much convincing on Harry's part with an amazing blowjob, three hours later they exit their hotel room in search of a very late lunch. Lucius had already told Harry that he has a few businesses in Greece, so Harry knows this is not his first time here. Now that they are married, Harry decided to let Lucius handle the Potter and Black fortune. However, he will sign any and all paperwork after careful review. It was one of the stipulations to get Lucius to agree with what Harry wanted. As of now, Harry owns stock in all Malfoy businesses. There is also a separate vault that is set up that can only be accessed by Lucius and Harry; they still keep the Black, Malfoy and Potter vaults separate.

They decide not to sit in a restaurant but to get gyros and drinks as they walk around taking in the sights of the city. Lucius and Harry act completely like the newlyweds they are, like horny teenagers, touching and groping each other. Lucius had told Harry that Narcissa was never one for PDAs so he finds it refreshing that Harry does not mind being touched and kissed in public. _How could anyone not want to be touched by this man?_ thinks Harry. Lucius is smart, handsome, sexy and most of all easy to love. Harry wonders as they walk why it took him so long to notice that the love of his life has always been right there waiting for him. During their walk through the marketplace Harry cannot resist stopping in a few stores and stalls to get souvenirs for Teddy, Draco and the twins. The locals are putting on a street show, so Harry and Lucius decided to stay and watch. Afterwards, they do some more sightseeing, eat dinner then go back to their hotel room, and floo call Draco to check up on Teddy. _He is getting so big_ thinks Harry.

Draco tells them that every time they speak with Teddy he gets a bit sad after he hearing his and Lucius's voice. Teddy whines, reaching out with his pudgy little hands, trying to get to them. At six almost seven months, Teddy can now get on his knees, rocking back and forth as he tries to push himself of into a crawl, the only thing he has managed to do so far is fall to his belly then roll to his back. Harry melts at the thought of how close Teddy and Lucius have become. There are nights when Harry would roll over to snuggle up to Lucius only to find him gone but he knew exactly where his husband would be: with Teddy, no matter how late in the night it is, Lucius would get up to feed, change or just to spend time with Teddy. Harry hopes one day he can give Lucius more children. Those are his thoughts as he drifts off to sleep: to one day fill the manor with more Potter-Malfoy children. Maybe in the morning he will bring the subject up to Lucius. Another thought that comes to his mind as he drifts off to sleep is how happy he is. Happier than he has ever been in his entire life and he hopes it stays that way.

**-Back in London— One Week Later-**

**-Week 2-**

Rita Skeeter, gossip columnist, sorts through her mail, separating the unsatisfied readers from the satisfied ones and the indifferent. Her unsatisfied readers pile is substantially bigger than the other two, those she tends to burn without even reading them. Surprisingly, Rita is starting to care about whether or not her readers value her as a reporter. True, her purpose is to report the news as she sees it and nothing else. What does it matter if she imparted her own opinions rather than being impartial in her work? Her favorite topic since he hit the Wizarding World is Harry Potter, who of late has not been seen in the past few months. Usually Rita would know his every move, her spies at Hogwarts keep her in the loop on his every move. However, since the day of the final battle, Harry Potter has been seen very rarely.

Rita picks up an unusual envelope, this one is thicker than the others. Curious as a cat, she opens it and starts to read. As she reads, her eyes bulge out of her head and a smile forms on her lips. _This can only be a gift from the fates to get something this juicy. _She thinks to herself. Rita jumps out her seat, runs to her editor's office and bursts through the door with visible excitement.

"Markem, I've got the hottest news! You will want to print now, to run in tonight's edition." She yells.

"What is it now Skeeter?" Markem asks her.

"I have the juiciest story about our favorite hero and his new so-called husband." She tells her editor with excitement dancing in her eyes.

"Husband? How did we not know Potter got married? Who is it?" Markem asks.

"Malfoy," is all Rita says.

"Draco Malfoy?" Markem asks in confusion. "I thought he and the Weasley chit were dating?"

"Not Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy." Rita says overcome with excitement.

"You are slipping Skeeter, how did you find out this information?" Markem asks her.

Rita thrusts the letter in front of his face, Markem grabs it from her hands and quickly scans the letter, gasping at what he reads. "Are you sure about this? Is this source reliable?"

"Look at the name of who sent it." Rita tells him.

"This cannot be real." He says then looks up at Skeeter. "Why would they send something like this?"

Rita shrugs her shoulders, "Either they really hate the Malfoys or what they say is completely true. Either way, we cannot pass up the opportunity to print this." Rita says gesturing to the letter in his hand.

Markem rubs his pointed chin as he thinks about what to do with this news. "This is what I want you to do. Investigate and do it right this time, Skeeter. No adding your words to make it better. Write exactly what you see and nothing else. If everything that the letter says is true, we will print it." He tells her, he looks back down at the letter. "I am not fucking with the power of a Black, Malfoy and Potter by spending time in Azkaban if this information is wrong. It is time the Prophet turns over a new leaf and do serious journalism. We need to regain the trust of the people. I don't care nor do I want to know how you do it but get me the truth."

Rita smiles, as long as she has been working for Markem and the Prophet, he has yet to figure out her animagus ability. Rita nods her head then leaves his office. She gets on a lift alone; she changes into her beetle form and makes her way to Malfoy Manor to wait for the Aurors. Moreover, this will also gives her the opportunity to watch the so-called family without anyone knowing.

**-Malfoy Manor-**

Draco runs his fingers through the soft tresses between his legs. With Harry and his father away on their impromptu honeymoon and Teddy down for a nap, Draco and his twins decide to take some time for themselves. It starts out with the three having a picnic in the east side garden, which is a bit further away from the Manor. Draco's twins take turns feeding, touching and kissing him in all the right places. Draco cannot help the whimper that escapes from his lips when Fred reaches down between his legs and strokes his hard length. Even though they live together, it has been a while since they have been able to explore each other. Fred squeezes his cock while George nibbles on his earlobe. Draco closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling and touch of his men.

"Dragon, there is something Fred and I would like to try with you." George tells him, driving Draco mad as he places soft kisses on his neck and behind his ear.

"Do you trust us, Love?" Fred asks, rubbing his face on Draco's clothed cock.

How did they expect him to answer a question with them touching him like that? "We need you to answer, Love." All Draco can do is nod his head in response. Draco is on edge as Fred starts to unbutton his pants, sliding them down his slender hips and slowly revealing his hard cock. Draco leans back into George's embrace, who starts to unbutton his shirt. George opens Draco's shirt, exposing his skin to the cool summer air; his nipples pebble as soon as the air touches them. Fred finishes taking his pants off, leaving Draco completely exposed. Fred nuzzles his face in Draco's exposed groin, then licks and bites his way down to his balls, taking one into his mouth.

Draco's body is on fire inside and out; his twins know how to touch him. They know how to make his body beg and scream without him making a sound. They know how to play his body like a violin. George moves one of his hands down to grip Draco's cock, pumping it slowly, while the other moves his head back and steals a kiss. Draco screams into the kiss when Fred moves his lips from his balls and swirls his tongue around the head of his cock and laps up his pre-ejaculation. Georg does not let go of his cock and with every pump Fred follows by deep throat Draco, driving him wild with need. He wants or rather, he needs cum to stop the burning inferno inside of him. Just as he is about to, George lets go of his cock. Fred pulls his lips off, making a popping sound. Draco gives a strangled whine of distress, as if to ask why.

"Not yet, Love," George, says answering his unasked question.

"Ple-please I need you. Need you both so bad," he stutters out.

"You have us, Love. But we need you to be patient until I am in you," Fred tells him as he places tiny kisses on the inside of Draco's thighs. "And you in George."

Draco gasps and turns suddenly to look at George only to see to sincerity of Fred's words. In all of their trysts together, Draco has never made love to George the way he wants to. George has taken him but he has never taken George. "Are you sure?" He asks George.

George reaches up and cups Draco's cheek and rubs his thumb on his bottom lip. "I love you, Dragon, I want to give everything I am to you. No holding back, we are all equals in this relationship. Fred and I will never be intimate with each other. But I want you to know you are not just Fred's equal but mine also." George tells with love shining in those chocolate eyes Draco loved so much. "I am ready for you."

Draco reaches up and pulls George into a passionate kiss. Fred slips a hand between them and starts to unbutton George's shirt. Draco pulls back, leaving only a hair's breadth between their lips. "I have dreamed of being inside you so many times, I promise to be gentle." Draco gives him a chaste kiss, "Thank you for trusting me."

Draco helps Fred undress George and lays him down on the blanket beneath them. "Just relax." Draco's voice is heavy with arousal; he knows his breath is coming out in pants. He has waited so long to be inside of his love, he wants to make this good for him. George slowly lies down as he lets Draco and Fred undress him completely. This is a defining moment in their relationship. All three are dominant in their own life but in their relationship, George is the most dominant.

Draco places gentle kisses on George's lips, cheeks, strong chiseled jaw, moving down to his nipples teasing, biting and licking to ease the pain. It feels so good to Draco to have George writhing and moaning underneath him. Draco lays his body completely on the blanket and makes sure that he is in the perfect position to suck on George's glorious cock. Draco gasps and closes his eyes as he is taken by surprise when Fred opens his arse cheeks and licks his quivering hole. Draco lifts his hips just a bit more to give Fred better access; he loves the feeling of Fred's tongue just as much as he loves his cock inside on him. The Ministry should declare the things his man can do with his wicked tongue illegal.

Draco feels a hand tighten in his hair; he opens his eyes to see George staring at him, pleading with him. Feeling a bit adventurous, Draco swallows George's hot erection whole, drawing a scream from him. This goes on for the next few minutes, maybe hours; Draco is not sure, the only thing that can be heard are moans, groans and whimpers as the men pleasure each other. Draco feels Fred use one then two fingers to open and stretch his hole, never taking his mouth away. Knowing this is George's first time, Draco wants him to focus on pleasure and not pain. Without taking his lips off George's cock, he feels around for something to ease the way. He could have used a lubrication charm but Draco likes the pleasure of opening up his love with his own fingers.

Draco's hands touch the tube of lube just as one of Fred's fingers hit his prostate, causing him to moan and sending the vibrations through George's cock. George thrusts his hips up, sending his cock deeper into Draco's mouth. Draco is not sure how much more of this he can take, he needs to feel Fred inside of him now just as much as he needs to be inside George. Taking his lips away from George's cock, "I need you to-" Draco moans as Fred slides in another finger inside of him. Merlin, the man knows how to steal his breath away and wipe every thought from his mind. It is as if George understands because he goes to his hands and knees.

"Fred," Draco moans his name. "I need," Oh Merlin, does he need. Fred stops his assault on Draco's prostate and arse; he sits up placing kisses on his spine and neck. Draco goes to his knees, reaching up with one hand to run his fingers in Fred's hair, turning his head to place gentle kisses on his neck and jaw.

Draco turns his to focus on George, and watches his love pull on his hard cock. Draco reaches around and slaps George's hand away. "Mine," he tells him. "Mine to touch, mine to play with." George moans at Draco's possessiveness. Draco uses his other hand to open George up, starting with one, two then three fingers. Draco never knew his dominant partner could be such a needy bottom, the way he is pushing and grinding his hips onto his fingers. He is about to use a fourth when George yells, "Enough, in me now, I need you now."

"He is ready, Love. Make him scream your name the way I'm going to make you beg me to let you cum." Fred whispers in his ear. Fred reaches around and takes Draco's cock in his hand then positions it to George lube slicked arse. Draco squirts more lube on his cock then slowly enters George. Draco cannot describe the feeling of his lover's arse fitting around his cock like a fucking glove. Draco runs his hands on the small of George's back to help ease the ache as he enters. Draco stops moving when he bottoms out in his love's arse, so the he can adjust to the feeling of Draco's cock. Fred pulls apart Draco's arse cheeks then positions himself at Draco's waiting hole and enters in one swift move, which makes Draco push forward into George.

All three men moan at the feeling. Draco reaches around with one hand and squeezes Fred's arse cheek. With Draco in the middle, he is able to control the pace of their lovemaking. Draco moves his hips slowly inside of George, and pulls on the cock slowly inside of him. Draco is in heaven, fucking and being fucked at the same time, what more can a wizard ask for? They keep the slow pace for a while, Draco fucking George slowly as Fred does the same to him, until Fred reposition his hips and hits Draco's prostate. "Oh Merlin, do that again," Draco tells Fred.

"Do what, this?" Fred says as he hits Draco's prostate over and over again. Each time Fred hits his prostate Draco fucks into George harder.

"Oh Merlin, Draco, please I need to cum. You feel so good inside of me, better than I imagined." George begs him. Draco grabs on to George's hips with both hands and begins to piston his hips, while Fred does the same to him. Their coordinated rhythm stutters as Draco quickens his pace, thrusting into George faster and faster. Within seconds, George yells out Draco's name as he comes on the blanket in front of him without Draco touching his cock.

"That's it, Love, cum on my cock. Squeeze me, fucking milk me." Draco tells him. George does just that, squeezing Draco's cock and making him cum. Draco clamps on to the cock in his arse as he comes inside George, seconds later Fred yells Draco's name, spilling his seed and coating his insides. Three bodies fall on their sides, panting and still attached to each other. Whispered words of I love you's and kisses can be heard as each man drifts off to sleep.

They are so caught up in each other that none of the men notice the little beetle resting on the leaf above their heads who had been watching their lovemaking. Or a blanket is now covering their naked bodies. The beetle gets up and flies away, heading to a dark corner to transform back, gasping as she does. "Oh Morgana and Merlin. Malfoy and Weasley's together. That was so fucking hot." She says out loud, fanning herself. _This complicates things _she thinks to herself. _I wonder if the senders of today's letter know of this relationship? Maybe someone should inform them. _Rita turns back into her beetle animagus form then sets off to the Burrow; snooping is always her favorite thing to do before she writes a column.

**-Weasley Burrow-**

Rita lands on a windowsill, finally at the Burrow. Sometimes being so small has its disadvantages. Then again, the advantages are so lucrative for a reporter like herself, now as she listens in on the conversation between mother and daughter.

"Mom, do you think they believe us?"

"I don't see why not. Your father certainly believes you. He has always considered Harry one of his son's."

"Mom, you cannot go by Dad's reaction, he believes just about anything we tell him. Why did you marry such a gullible fool anyway?"

Rita cannot believe what she is hearing, "Back in the day, Arthur was strapping, handsome and rich. Quite like Harry is now."

_Molly's right _Rita thinks to herself. _I remember a time when I had a bit of a crush on Arthur Weasley myself. He had a full head of hair, and a body to die for, a mixture between his son's Bill and Charlie. The Weasley's were a prominent wealthy family, not as wealthy as the Black's, Malfoy's or the the Potter's but wealthy nonetheless. That was until Molly Prewett got her claws into him. No one knew how she did it. As far as everyone knew he hated her guts. Many suspected she gave him a love potion because one week he was cursing her and the next they were married. Arthur's father Septimus was livid when he heard the news. Septimus tried to force Arthur to annul the marriage because it was still in the early stages. But Arthur refused, so Septimus placed a curse on their vaults. Until Molly dies or Arthur divorces her, they and their descendants will live the life of paupers and Arthur will not be entitled to the Weasley inheritance. Septimus took it one step further and kicked them out of Weasley Manor. Everyone believed that Molly and Arthur must really have been in love to give up so much and to live on so little. But I have always believed there was something more going on. _

"Then what happened? Where is all the riches? Why do we live in this hovel?" Rita hears Ginny ask, interrupting her thoughts.

"Your blasted grandfather Weasley cursed his own son. Septimus suspected I married your father for his money, which of course I did. I trapped him by drugging him and getting pregnant with Bill, forcing him to marry me. You see Ginny dear," Molly says with a sigh. "Arthur was in love with someone else. No one knew who it was and I refused to let all that wealth go to someone else." Molly sighed. "I know over the years we have told you children that we were in love since Hogwarts but the truth is Arthur could not stand me. He hated my guts and if I stop feeding him love potion #9, a potion stronger than amortentia because it requires my tears, Arthur would come to realize that he does not love me."

_Oh Merlin_ _this is bigger than just Harry Potter._

"Will you teach me how to make that potion? I'm sure I am going to need it when I try to get Harry to love me, just in case Malfoy does not go to Azkaban."

"Of course Ginny dear, I will teach you everything I know. I will also teach you the potion that will kill him once you marry him. I am still looking for a clause in that curse your grandfather placed on the Weasley vaults before I kill your father. Can you picture it Ginny? We finally move out of this hovel living in Black, Potter, or Weasley Manor. Finally getting what we deserve."

"Yes, Mom," Ginny says with a dreamy tone in her voice. "But I am not sure I want to kill Harry as soon as we marry. He does have a gorgeous body and what woman would not want to take advantage of that? Plus, he is the savior of the Wizarding world; it would not look right if he died suddenly when even the greatest Dark Lord in history could not kill him."

"You are absolutely right, Ginny dear. We will just bide our time and when you are ready we will kill him together. But first let's work on getting that Death Eater Malfoy out of the way and that little bastard they have together."

"Our other problem is the brat. When did Harry have time to have a child?" Ginny says out loud.

"I'm not sure but we can't kill the child unfortunately. Maybe you can blood adopt him and this way he will be yours and Harry's child."

"We will see, Mom. At this point, my focus is getting Harry away from Lucius Malfoy's grasp."

Rita Skeeter is stunned for the first time in her gossiping life. In all of her years of listening to conversations between corrupt politicians and cheating spouses, this is the first time Rita does not know what she should do. What started out, as a story on Harry Potter is now a story of intrigue and possibly murder? She will definitely report what she heard in her column but when is the question. She needs to time it right to get her the highest recognition possible. However, that will have to wait until all the facts are in. Listening to this conversation, Rita thinks, _put together these women are more evil than Voldemort, well maybe that's taking it a bit too far_ _but they are still evil._ Formulating an idea, Rita flies away and transforms into her human form, letting her presence known by breaching the wards of the Burrow. Rita walks up to the door, prepared for what is to come when it opens for her.

"Rita Skeeter, how nice to see you." Molly Weasley says, but her eyes are clearly saying otherwise.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley, do you mind if I come in?"

"Why yes my dear, would you like some tea?"

"No, that is alright, I am not staying long. I just wanted to ask a few question regarding the relationship between your sons Fred and George and Draco Malfoy." Rita can tell this is a complete shock to Molly from the way her eyes bug out of her head. "You see it poses a problem for the rape accusation if your twins are involved with the son of the man who supposedly raped the savior of the Wizarding world. Why would they live at Malfoy Manor with Harry Potter's rapist and son?"

"Where did you hear such lies? No Weasley in their right mind would involve themselves with the Malfoy's. Especially my boys, we taught them better than that. That young Malfoy must have slipped them a love potion!"

_You would know all about love potions, wouldn't you?_ Questions Rita, "From all that I have witnessed, your twins appear to be quite smitten with young Malfoy."_ and scorching hot together _but she will keep that to herself_._ "Mrs. Weasley, my editor gave me strict orders to investigate your letter. He wants to make sure that what we print in the Prophet is the absolute truth, especially when it involves the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, even more so if he is involved with that Malfoy. My editor and I plan to keep our arses out of Azkaban."

Rita can tell Molly was fuming on the inside; however, she remains cool, calm and collected on the outside. Gathering her notes, Rita sets out to leave and stops at the door then drops one last bomb. "If I am not mistaken, Mrs. Weasley when I saw the trio, they were wearing silver bands on their fingers. Could they have gotten married or engaged and not informed the family, and here I thought the Weasley family was a close knit clan?" With that she exits the Burrow to set out for her office, she has a story to write. Rita Skeeter is turning over a new leaf of sorts. She will still ruin lives with her columns, no doubt about that but she will only print the truth and nothing but the truth so help her Merlin.

**-Greece-Week 3-**

Lucius is at his desk in the hotel, going over his latest business acquisition. Although he is on his honeymoon with the man he loves, business is never too far from his mind. Now that he has a husband and a new son, building up the Malfoy empire is paramount.

Lucius is a bit worried, tonight he plans to show Harry a part of himself he has kept hidden for far too long. Harry has joked around with the idea of Lucius putting a collar on him, if Harry only knew how much Lucius wants that, how much he wants to see Harry wearing his collar. Lucius Malfoy is a Dominant, not just any Dominant but a Master in the BDSM world. While some men play at being a Dom, Lucius is a Dominant in every sense of the word. Subs over the world know his name and his expertise with a flogger and a whip. Men and women fall at his feet every chance they get, begging for him to take them as his Submissive. How ironic that for years he, himself, fell at the feet of a maniacal man but that was something he had no control over, not until he found a way out of it. Falling in love with Harry made that happen.

Tonight, he is taking Harry to a BDSM club he is part owner of with his cousin Hugo Dimitris Malfoy. The club is called D&amp;L Inferno. Hugo is also a Master; they both trained under the same man Israel Pierce. Izzy as he likes to be called by other Dom's was a hard taskmaster. Izzy felt that in order to become a great Master in wielding a whip you had to experience the life of a Submissive yourself. Lucius and Hugo spent two years under Izzy's tutelage and now feel as if they are better Masters because of it. Over the years, Lucius has taken Submissives but no one permanent; he hopes to change that with Harry. Lucius hopes that Harry will be able to embrace this side of him but if not he will turn his back to the BDSM lifestyle, just to keep the man he loves.

Harry walks into the room dressed in a pair of black leather pants and a green silk shirt. His hair now tamable is pulled back from his face, showing off his scar and his arresting green eyes. Lucius's attention is drawn to his arse when Harry bends over to put on his boots. Lucius really hopes Harry will take to the BDSM lifestyle. Harry told him stories of how he was abused growing up; the abuse was thankfully not physical but no less painful.. Lucius hopes that he is able to show his love that in the BDSM world, it is not about torture or abuse but about pleasure. The pleasure a Dom can give to a Submissive is not something easy to explain. Lucius hopes that he can stress the fact that all cases the Sub are the one in control. Control to say when to start, to slow down and most of all when to stop.

"Luc, Luc, are you going to answer my question?"

Lucius is brought out of his thoughts; he looks up from staring at Harry's arse to realize Harry is staring right back at him. "What?" he asks, a bit confused.

"I said are you going to tell me exactly where we are going?" Harry says as he walks over to him, pushing him back from the desk then straddling and sitting on his lap. There is something different about Harry tonight. His hips seem a bit wider, his face looks a bit fuller and for some reason he is glowing. Lucius loses his train of thought with Harry sitting on his lap, and running his hands across his chest, tweaking his nipples. "You are not paying attention to me, Love. Is there something the matter? You seem deep in thought."

Lucius reaches up, taking Harry's hands then placing gentle kisses on his fingertips and looks into his eyes. "There is nothing the matter, I was thinking that tonight will be a different pace from all the other nights. I have not been to this establishment in a very long time even though I am part owner." Lucius sighs, "I want to share everything myself with you, Baby, show you a part of myself that I have kept hidden from everyone, even Draco. Narcissa never knew the real me, but I want you to. I do not want to hide myself from you."

Harry realizes that whatever it is that Lucius wants to tell him tonight, has him on edge. Harry feels the need to reassure his husband that he has nothing to worry about. "Whatever it is you want to show me will not make me love you any less." Harry tells him. "With you, I have finally found love."

"I hope you still feel the same way after tonight, my Love." Lucius taps Harry's hips signaling him to stand up. Lucius walks over to the bed, grabs his shirt and puts it on. Lucius decides that tonight there is no need for jackets. Foregoing his cane, Lucius makes sure his wand is in its holster. Stretching his hand out for Harry to take it and then they are off.

They appear in front of a restaurant with two doormen standing on either side. When they see Lucius and Harry, they immediately rush to open the doors. "Master Lucius." They say together, bowing their heads slightly as he and Lucius walk through the doors. When they get inside the hostess sees them and immediately rushes over to them. D&amp;L Inferno has two clubs and two restaurants inside of it. One set caters to the more vanilla lifestyle and the other caters to those who lived a BDSM lifestyle. Hugo manages and operates the club, sending Lucius updates every week. Lucius wonders if he subconsciously chose Greece as their honeymoon destination for the simple fact that he wanted to introduce Harry to this side of himself.

"Master Lucius, we received your owl; your private table is ready." The hostess informs him.

"Thank you, Maria."

"Also, Master Hugo said to inform you that everything is ready for tonight."

"Very well, lead the way."

Harry finds the conversation a bit confusing. The fact that they call Lucius Master instead of Lord Malfoy peaks his interest right away. Harry's not sure what is going to happen tonight but he trusts Lucius. They follow Maria up a winding stairs that leads to another restaurant. When they enter the double doors Harry is impressed at the elegance of what he sees. The tables are separated by thick drapes to give the diners privacy if they required it. All are closed but one. Harry is able to see inside, two men sitting on their knees on pillows, while another is feeding them. That stops him in his tracks. The men sitting on the cushions are dressed in leather pants and no shirts. Thick leather collars are around their necks attached to a leashes lying on the floor. In contrast, the man feeding them is completely dressed. _What is this place Lucius brought me to_ Harry wonders. The man feeding the two men looks up and sees Harry standing there looking at them and stares back at him hard as if he has broken a cardinal rule. He bends and whispers something to the man closest to the drapes, who gets up and closes them.

Lucius must have realized that Harry is not walking beside him because he comes back to stand beside Harry, "Babe, what's wrong?"

How can Harry explain to Lucius the things he has just seen, "Nothing," he whispers. He then looks up at Lucius who has a worried look on his face. "Really, it's nothing."

"If you are sure, come on, let's sit down and enjoy a nice dinner before we go dancing." He says with a smile. Harry nods his head in agreement. He has to admit what he saw seemed a bit intimate between the three men. Harry's curiosity is peaked and he wonders if that is what is hidden behind the rest of the closed drapes. They finally get to their table, where the hostess stands patiently waiting for them. Inside is lit with candles all around. It is decorated in Slytherin green and silver with a touch of black. To Harry's relief there are no cushions on the floor beside the table or on the booth seat.

"Master Lucius, I hope this is to your liking?"

Lucius inspects their table and its surroundings, nodding his head. "It is Maria, thank you."

"Very well, your server tonight is Alejandro." She hesitates for a bit and glance at Harry before continuing. "When he heard you would be in tonight, he specifically requested to be your server." She tells Lucius as she looks at Harry.

Lucius seems nonplussed that a server wants to serve him specifically. Harry is also very confused that the hostess keeps referring to Lucius as Master and not Lord Malfoy. "Thank you Maria, that will be all." Lucius says dismissing her.

She leaves and closes the drapes without being told to do so. Harry is about to ask Lucius why Maria and the two guards refer to him as Master Lucius when the drapes open up to reveal a handsome young man, who Harry can only describe as a twink, and seems to only have eyes for Lucius. The man ignores Harry, as if he isn't even there. "Master Luc, it is so good to see you again." Harry can hear the purr in the server's tone.

_Luc, what the fuck? _Harry yells in his head. _I am the only one that refers to Lucius as Luc_. Instead of correcting the little twink, Lucius speaks to him normally. "Alejandro, how good to see you again."

Harry can only describe Alejandro body type as that of a twink, he is not muscular or not as muscular as Harry is. He is a bit taller than Harry and has dark hair and hazel eyes. The little twink as Harry refers to him, smiles as if Lucius has just given him one thousand galleons, "You as well, Master Luc," little twink purrs. _Yup he definitely purred_ _while he ran his hands down Lucius's shoulder_. "Is there anything you would like to start with tonight, a spanking perhaps?" As if pretending, he did not say that Alejandro continues, "I mean a drink perhaps."

Harry is not looking at Lucius to see how he is reacting to Alejandro's attention. He needs to get to the bottom of this before he hex someone. "Excuse me!" Harry says loudly getting Lucius and little twink's attention. "If you would not mind, I need to speak with _Luc_,"Harry says emphasizing the Luc in Lucius's name, "for a minute." Little twink has the gall to look offended that Harry interrupted whatever he was doing to get Lucius's attention. Then he has the nerve to look back at Lucius for his approval.

"Alejandro, please bring us a bottle of house wine and to start bruschetta, prosciutto e melone and battered sauteed artichoke and some of the chef's fresh baked bread."

"Anything you desire, Master Luc." Alejandro turns and scowls at Harry before leaving he and Lucius alone.

Harry is boiling with rage. "How dare you sit there and let that little twink flirt with you while I am sitting here! The fact that you let him touch you, makes me see red. And he called you Luc. I am the only one that calls you that! And why the fuck is everyone calling you Master Luc?" Harry yells firing question after question. This is not how he saw their night starting out. Dinner some dancing then back to their hotel to make love. "Answer me, Lucius."

"Harry, it is not what it looks like."

"Really?" Harry says sarcastically.

"Just a few weeks ago you went crazy with jealousy that Draco and I were going out on a date. But another man touching you is not what it looks like? Sell that bullshit to someone who has no common sense." Harry is so disappointed; he does not want to hear what Lucius has to say, gets up from the table and walks out of the restaurant. He hears Lucius calling his name but he refuses to stop and listen to his answer. How can Lucus do that to him? Tears well in his eyes but he refuses to let them fall, he is not weak and he will not cry over this. Maybe he overreacted? But the fact that Lucius did not put the fucking little twink in his place made jealousy burn inside of Harry.

Harry is not sure where he is exactly, he thought as he made his way back downstairs to the entrance of the restaurant, however, it seems he is in another part. How big is this building? "Sir, can I help you?" a female voice asks, with concern in her voice.

Harry looks at the person expecting to see Maria. He clears his throat. "Yes, I was wondering if you can show me to the exit?"

"Why certainly, sir. If you will follow me this way."

Harry nods his head as he and whom he guesses is the hostess. They wind their way through the restaurant. He finds it a bit suspicious as they exit the restaurant into a club. Harry summarizes that there are silencing charms all over the building because as soon as you enter the music hits you. People are dancing and drinking, there are all types of couples: men with men, women with men and women with women; there are even a few threesomes crushed together on the dance floor. This is what he wanted tonight with Lucius but the man had to go and fuck that up by letting the little twink flirt with him and not addressing it.

He is so intrigued by all the couples dancing; he does not realize they have entered another club. Not until he realizes men and women are sitting on the floor at another person's feet. Collars around their necks, nipples pierced, if Harry is not mistaken there is a man getting his arse spanked by a woman. And that is when it hits him, why did he not see it before? Lucius brought him to a BDSM restaurant and club. Could Lucus be into the BDSM lifestyle? Lucius has made mention of spanking him and even collaring him but Harry thought that was all in jest, wasn't it? Harry is not sure how he feels about that.

Harry and the hostess whose name he does not know, stops in front of a closed door with a snake design on the front. Harry is sure that they are not at the exit, why didn't he just disapparate out of there? _Curiosity killed the cat _is the answer he got back.

"Here we are sir."

"This is not the exit!" Harry snaps at her.

"I am well aware of that sir, but this is where Master Lucius wants you to wait for him."

"Why do you call him Master?"

"Because that is what and who he is. Have a good night sir." She says to him before she walks away.

Harry takes a hesitant step into the room, he is expecting to see Lucius but he is not there. Harry looks around he sees a wall to ceiling mirror in front of a plush burgundy chair, giant standing candles light the room. Harry feels outside his element, he tentatively sits down in the chair. A moment later, the room suddenly goes dark and light from the other side of the mirror appears. In front of Harry on what looks like a cross standing on a stage is Alejandro, the little twink server is tied to the cross. A silk green scarf covers the little twink's eyes; he is also naked from the waist up. Harry is about to rush out and save the guy even though he hates him at the moment. But his hero complex kicks in and the only thing he can think of is that he has to try and save the guy. Harry stops in his tracks when Lucius walks up behind the Alejandro and stands behind him. As if knowing that Harry is behind the mirrors he lifts his head and stares directly through it. Harry feels as if Lucius is staring right into his very soul.

Even angry Harry cannot help but admire his husband's body and his dominating presence. Lucius's black silk shirt is open, showing off his hairless chest and ripped abs, his hair is loose he had taken it down from the tie that held it when they arrived earlier. He is wearing leather gloves that look to be the same material as his pants. Around Lucius's shoulders hangs a black leather flogger. Lucius walks closer to Alejandro and whispers something in his ear. Alejandro nods his head yes. At this point Harry goes from concern for the little twink to anger and dare he say it out loud, jealousy. First the twink flirts with his husband and now his husband is touching said twink in a intimate manner, in front of others, it feels as if Lucius has disregarded Harry's feelings completely.

Lucius steps back from Alejandro reach up and slowly pull the flogger off his shoulder. He tests the strength by pulling on it then swinging in the air. Harry notice that Alejandro jumps from what Harry can only guess is the sound of the flogger. Harry is at a disadvantage because he can only see what is happening, he cannot hear the sounds coming from the other side. Lucius apparently likes the feel and strength flogger. He stands a bit further from Alejandro, lifting his hand and lets the flogger land on the little twink shoulder giving him three quick lashes back to back.

Harry expects Alejandro to scream or try to get away but from the shape of his mouth and the way he seems to be breathing, Harry can only summarize that the little twink is enjoying it. Harry looks from the little twink to Lucius, to see only determination on his husband's face. _Is Lucius trying to prove something to me?_ Harry wonders. Harry's still not sure what to think or how to feel, other than anger or jealousy. He feels there is something else he needs to understand about what is happening right in front of him. 

Harry watches the scene and his mind goes back to all the times he and Luc made love. From the very beginning Lucius told him he likes to be in control. Harry just thought that it was only when they are in bed together. But he realizes it is every aspect of their life together. Merlin, he is an idiot, all this time Lucius was showing bits and pieces of himself but he was too busy being happy to pay attention. Lucius controlled everything from where they ate, what they did together, and what he wore, and the list goes on and on.

Harry realizes he has been giving up control to Lucius, he should be angry with himself but he is not. This is what he wants, maybe even needs. Subconsciously, he is becoming the Submissive to Lucius's Dominant side. The only thing Harry has control over is the way he and Lucius raise Teddy. Harry also realizes that this is what Lucius has been afraid to show him. The question that remains to be answered is if Harry is ready to fully embrace the Submissive inside of him.

Harry's mind comes back to focus when Lucius stops flogging Alejandro and walks closer to him. Lucius removes the blindfold; Alejandro's face is turned at just the right angle so that Harry can see more of his face. And that is when Harry sees it. Alejandro's eyes are fully blown and unfocused; it is as if he is in another world and the only thing he is experiencing is the pleasure of Lucius flogging Alejandro again; this time it seems as if the strokes are getting harder and harder. Not realizing what is going on, Harry reaches up and palms his growing erection. The sight of his dominant husband flogging another man turns him on, _why I am not angry?_ he questions himself. _What would it be like to be in Alejandro's position?_ Harry closed his eyes and imagines himself in Alejandro's position.

Lucius standing behind, shirt off, leather pants unbuttoned. Harry can feel the heat of Lucius's skin on his back as his husband whispers naughty things in his ear. _"I'm going to paddle your arse red. Then I am going to open you up with the biggest plug I can find and watch you as I use it to fuck you, bringing you to the edge before I fuck you thoroughly. And when you are about to cum without my permission, I will paddle your arse once more. Then slip my hard cock inside of you and fuck you until we both cum from exhaustion. _

Harry cannot take it anymore; he quickly opens his pants, opening his eyes to watch as his husband flogs another man. Harry's anger is still present but right now he is too turned on at the prospect of Lucius doing the same thing to him to bothered by his anger. Harry pulls on his hard cock roughly, swiftly bringing himself over the edge and cuming in his hands just as Alejandro cums in his pants. Harry watches as Lucius drops the flogger, takes off the leather gloves and says something to another person.

Lucius stands there and stares right at Harry through the two-way mirror, pleading with his eyes for Harry to understand that this is the real Lucius Malfoy. The part of him that he has kept hidden from everyone and he does not want to hide it from the one man he truly loves. Harry can also see that Lucius is trying to say that he is sorry what happened earlier and that it should not have happened. Harry still has his hand around his cock, yet cannot help but to stare at his husband finally understanding what he just has just seen. Punishment. Lucius has just punished Alejandro for upsetting Harry.

A few seconds later another man who looks like Lucius's twin steps up on stage and stands beside him. The starling difference between the two is the hair; the other man has dark, almost black short-cropped hair. The Lucius look-alike rushes to the cross, unties Alejandro, taking him in his arms and leaving the stage. Harry hurries and cleans himself up, tucking his cock back into his pants. He needs to find the exit and get the hell out of there; he needs time to think process what he just saw and did. Harry does not see when Lucius leaves the stage, nor does he hear the door open when Lucius walks through it.

He is startled when Lucius barks out, "The next time you walk away from an argument I will paddle your arse to the point you will not be able to sit for a week. Is that understood?"

Harry jumps and turns in the chair to see his husband standing at the door, his shirt is still unbuttoned, the fastening on his leather pants is now open and his cock is hard and straining against the cloth. There in all his glory stands the man he fell in love with. "And the next time you let that little twink or anyone other than me touch and call you _Luc_ I will show you exactly how I was able to defeat Voldemort." Harry tells him as he gets up from his chair.

Harry expects Lucius to say something sarcastic or reprimand him for his cheek, but instead he smiles and walks over to stand in front of Harry. Lucius does not make a move to touch him and neither does Harry, "I find your jealousy refreshing." Lucius whispers.

Harry feels dizzy at having Lucius stand so close to him; he licks his lips, "You will not find it so refreshing when I kill the next person who dares to touch what I consider mine!"

Lucius eyes widen at what Harry just blurted out. "Are you laying claim, my little Submissive?"

"We have a lot to talk about, but to answer your question, yes. I am yours just as much as you are mine." Lucius reaches up and gently grabs him by his neck then pulls him into a heated kiss. Harry does not protest, he goes into the kiss willingly. The things Lucius does to his mind, soul, and now his body, keeps him in a constant state of arousal. Their kiss lasts a little longer than Harry expects. Lucius moves his hands down, grabbing his thighs and hoisting Harry's legs around his waist. Harry does not realize they are moving until his back hits the two-way mirror with a thud. Sex does not solve everything but right now Harry needs to feel Lucius inside of him like it is his last breath. Harry's shirt is ripped from his body without Lucius even breaking their kiss. Harry hisses at the feeling of the cold glass on his back. Harry tightens his legs around Lucius's hips, crossing his feet at the ankle. Lucius roughly pulls away from his lips, moving his hands from Harry's thighs to grab his wrists and holds them above his head.

Lucius's breaths come out in pants as he speaks, "Do you know what I was thinking about while I was punishing Alejandro?"

Lucius tightens his grip on Harry's wrists as he brings the other down to Harry's throat, squeezing it but not cutting off his circulation. Harry shakes his head no the best he can, "No, my little Submissive? Then let me tell you. I was thinking about tying you to the spanking bench I have at home in the playroom, and reddening your arse. I told you once that I would spank your arse red and sink into it, I think tonight I will prove to you just exactly what I mean."

Harry whimpers and starts to grind his erection onto Lucius's mirrored hardness. Lucius tightens his hold on Harry's neck, and Harry thinks to himself, _I know that this is going to leave marks on my neck but I do not care. Who knew that I have a kinky side?_ "On no, my little Submissive, you do not get to grind your cock on mine, I am not even sure if I am going to give you permission to cum after your little stunt tonight."

Harry whines at the thought of Lucius controlling when he comes. Harry wants to beg Lucius to relieve the ache in his cock. "You are mine now Harry, not just as my husband but as my Submissive. Mine to spank, mine to fuck anywhere and anyway I want to." To prove his point Lucius grinds his erection into Harry's. "Mine to do with as I please." All Harry can do is whimper. "Choose two words for me, Baby. A word that will tell me to stop and I will stop when you say that word and the other to tell me when to slow down."

_What the fuck_! Lucius is expecting him to think when his brain is overloaded by lust? Harry opens the eyes he does not even remember closing and looks right into Lucius's grey eyes. "Silver to slow down and red to stop." he whispers.

"I did not hear you, Love,"

"Silver to slow and red to stop." Harry moans. "But please don't stop." Lucius is driving him crazy with everything he is doing to him. How can one man have so much power over his body?

Lucius bends down and presses his lips to Harry's ear, "I have no intention of stopping. But feel free to stay the words silver or red whenever you feel I have gone too far. Those are your safewords."

Harry nods his head in understanding, but right now all he cares about is his husband relieving the fire inside of him. Harry closes his eyes, leans his head back against the mirror as Lucius removes his hand from his neck. Lucius then moves his hand from Harry's wrist placing both hands on his thighs. "Put your legs down, and turn around facing the mirror." Harry does as he is told. Lucius reaches around to unbutton Harry's pants and pushes them down to his booted ankles. "Put your hands on the mirror, stand with your legs apart and stick your arse out. Tonight you will receive your first punishment as my Submissive."

Harry gasps at the thought of being punished for his earlier cheek. "In this world and in my life, Harry." Lucius says close to his ear then nips at Harry's earlobe. "I am a Dominant; most men play or dabble in a BDSM lifestyle but I live it 24/7." He continues as he place his hot palms on Harry's arse cheeks. "I get off on submission." He whispers, "On your submission." Lucius place gentle kisses on Harry's neck and shoulders. He grips his hips and pulls his naked arse into his crotch and grinds his hard cock teasingly in between Harry's arse cheeks. Harry closes his eyes and shudders at the soft feel of Lucius's leather covered cock. "I know that you understand what is happening here, my Love. I own you mind, body and soul."

Harry whimpers as Lucius steps away from him, "Now, I am going to give you your first punishment. I think ten spankings is a good start. Five for running away from an argument and five for your cheekiness." As he speaks Lucius caresses Harry's arse cheeks with his palm. How does Lucius expects him to concentrate when all Harry can think about his having the man inside of him, quenching his thirst. "I want you to count each spankings with a Sir at the end. Do you understand me, my Love?"

Harry does not answer quickly enough, so Lucius slaps him on his arse to get his attention. "Answer me, Baby."

Harry nods his head quickly, "Yes Sir, I understand." He pants out.

"Very well, we shall begin. Remember if it gets too much for you, use your safewords."

This time Harry answers, "Yes Sir."

Harry expects Lucius to start out with hard, heavy slaps but the first one is gentle, "One Sir." Lucius does the same to his other cheek. "Two Sir."

"Good my little Submissive, you are doing very well for your first time." Lucius rasps.

On the third and fourth slap, they become a bit harder. This continues with Harry counting out his spankings. By the eighth one he realizes his arse is stinging; the spankings are getting harder and coming a lot faster. Harry begins to feel an odd change within himself, an unexpected calmness overcomes him. His magic does not feel out of control or wild; he feels centered for the first time in maybe forever. He also feels a closer bond with Lucius. He feels as if his mind is in a separate space and time. Harry does not feel the tears falling from his eyes.

It is only when Lucius stops spanking him to wipe them away before giving the last two strokes, that Harry notices. When Lucius is finished with Harry's punishment, he lovingly wipes the tears from from his Submissive's eyes. "You respond and submit so beautifully." The hands on his skin makes his body burns. "Your arse is red just the way I like it. You are the one I have waited my whole life for."

"Please," Harry cries.

"What do you need my beautiful Baby?"

"Please make the burning stop." He begs Lucius.

"Shhh," Lucius soothes him.

Harry still feels as if his body is not his own. Harry feels as if he is in a different time and place, he is not even aware of the lubrication charm. He is only aware of his Lucius entering him slowly, inch by aching so good inch. Harry wants to cum just from having Lucius inside of him. Yet, it seems as if the man knows Harry's desperation because he reaches around and grabs Harry's cock, squeezing it at the base to stop him from coming. The feeling of Lucius's hips pressing against his reddened arse turns Harry on to the highest extent. "You are always so tight," Lucius says between clenched teeth. "No matter how many times I am inside of you, your arse fits me like a fucking glove."

Lucius starts to pump his hips, slowly dragging his cock in and out of Harry. Sweat drenches both of their bodies. Lucius moves his hair to the side then licks the sweat from Harry's neck before sinks his teeth into his skin, biting and sucking up a mark. Moans, whimpers, grunts and cries are all that is said between the two men as Lucius brings Harry to the edge over and over. No matter how many times Harry begs and cries to cum, Lucius tells him no. "This is a part of his punishment, you are mine, your orgasm is mine." Lucius grunts as he pistons into Harry.

"Luc, please. I can't….I need."

Lucius chuckles softly behind Harry at the fact that he is unable to finish his sentence. "What do you want, Harry? You want to cum?" Harry nods his head rapidly. Lucius sinks his hand into Harry's hair and moves closer to his ear, "When you cum, will your arse squeeze my cock tighter? Because that's what I want, Harry. I want you to squeeze and milk me until I cum. Will you be able to do that for me my little Submissive?"

Lucius slips his hand around Harry's hips to grab his cock, feeling it throbbing and practically soaked with pre-cum. Lucius pumps Harry's cock fast and steady, working him into even more of a frenzy. Harry's arse starts to clench on his cock.

"Fuck! Luc! I'm cuming!"

Lucius smiles. He likes to see Harry lose himself in pleasure; he goes from a timid pup to someone without inhibition. This side of Harry only turns Lucius on more. Lucius is about to cum and his rhythm becomes uncoordinated. Lucius releases Harry's cock and commands him to cum.

"That's it Baby, cum for me." It is if Harry's body will only listen to Lucius. Because as soon as he gives the command Harry comes with a loud scream. His mind comes back to earth and he is now fully aware of his surroundings.

Lucius grabs onto Harry's hips thrusting harder into him. Harry clenches his arse, squeezing Lucius's cock inside of him. "That's what I want, Baby. Squeeze me just like that. Make me cum so that I can mark you inside and out."

Lucius knows he is not going to last, spanking Harry and seeing him submit so easily, then fucking him into submission are the things he's dreamed about. To have them come true makes him feel powerful. Harry moans Lucius's name as he tightens his inner muscles even further around him. Lucius thrusts quickly and deeper several more times, cursing every deity he knows as his balls draw up hard, that tight friction sending him flying over the edge. His release is an explosion of all the tension that he had built up, from wanting to show Harry this side of himself to their little disagreement.

They are both panting and trying to catch their breath. Harry has to admit their lovemaking has always been passionate, scorching hot to the point of burning the sheets. But this time something different occured, it is as if their souls joined together. Harry lets his head fall onto Lucius's shoulders; he does not have the strength to hold himself up, he feels weak. Lucius's cock softens and slips from Harry's body. Harry whimpers at the loss, of not having his lover still inside of him but that is forgotten as he is picked up into Lucius's strong arms, bridal style. Harry tries to stay awake but he needs to take a quick nap. He closes his eyes and rests his head comfortably on Lucius's chest. He opens his eyes at Lucius's voice. "I broke skin, you're bleeding. I know a quick episkey will heal it. But I like seeing my claiming mark on you." His voice is rough like he had been screaming at a quidditch match.

Harry looks down to see small droplets of blood running down his chest. Lusius lifts Harry's chin, moving his face away from his chest to expose his neck then bends down and licks at the bleeding bite mark. Harry moans at the sensitivity of his skin. Lucius trails his tongue from Harry's neck to his lips and pulls him into a kiss. Harry can taste his own blood on Lucius's tongue. He is more turned on than disgusted; he hums at the image of Lucius licking his blood. Slowly Lucius pulls away, "I'm sorry I hurt you," Harry is confused for a second, Lucius sees the confusion on Harry's face and continues. "I am sorry that our dinner was ruined, I am sorry we got into an argument." He rasps to Harry, rubbing his thumb on his bottom lip then smiles at Harry. "But I am not sorry about the way we made up."

Harry reaches up and places his hand on Lucius, "I'm not sorry either." There is a lot that they need to talk about. Especially on the subject of BDSM and the lifestyle on a whole. "Are you going to explain everything to me?" Harry asks Lucius.

Lucius nods his head, "Yes, I planned on doing that at dinner, to have you see a little demonstration." Lucius smiles, "But it seems we are destined to do things backwards." Harry cannot help it he smiles as well. First, they got married then then they fell in love while others fall in love then get married. _At least our lives will never be boring,_ thinks Harry. "How about this: let's clean up, go to dinner and have that conversation?"

"I don't see why not." Harry says then stops. "As long as that little twink is not our server." Not hiding his jealousy.

Lucius chuckles then start to laugh while holding on to Harry. "Little twink, I never thought of Alejandro as a twink before. Other than his brown eyes, I always thought he reminded me of you, with his dark hair and slim body." Lucius stops laughing at the look on Harry's face. "No one and I mean no one can hold a candle to you Baby, if I have not said it before I will say it again. You are the only one I want in my life and in my bed."

"They better not Lucius, I hold true to my threats. And I hold on to what is mine." Lucius's grey eyes turn to a slate, almost black at the possessiveness Harry displays. Carefully, Harry gets off Lucius's lap, he is so out of it he did not even realize they sat down. Harry reaches down and pulls up his pants, hissing as they glide over his spanked arse. Harry looks around for his shirt and sees it ripped up, lying on the floor. Casting a few mending charms on his shirt, he makes it like new. Harry is still concerned; this is a whole new world for him and it seems his body and minds have accepted that he is a Submissive. Now, he just needs to fully understand what that means.

They clean up and make themselves presentable again, Lucius conjures a hair tie, giving it to Harry so that he can put his hair into a low ponytail to show off his bite mark. When they exit the room, the Lucius look-alike is standing outside the door. "Well cousin, I see all is well between you and your Submissive?"

Lucius does not look offended by his _cousin's_ words. "Yes Hugo, we have worked out our differences for the night and now I think it is time I introduce you to my husband and soon to be Submissive. Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Malfoy." Harry goes to extend his hand in greeting but Lucius holds on to his arm. "Meet Count Hugo Dimitris Malfoy my cousin, he is the leader of the Vampire coven in Greece." Harry gasps, "Yes, I know it is a family secret, which I will tell you about another day." Lucius continues.

_A vampire in the Malfoy family? How is that possible? _Hugo, or Lucius's look-alike as Harry refers to him, stares at him with that famous Malfoy scowl. Although he is almost an exact replica of Lucius besides his raven hair, there is something different about him. His skin is paler than Lucius and Draco, pale even for a Malfoy, Harry attributes that to the man being a vampire. Although, he has only been married to Lucius for a short time, Harry knows how to give his own version of that famous Malfoy scowl. "Lucius, advise your Sub it is not polite to stare another Dom, especially in their eyes." Lucius's look-alike drawls.

Lucius chuckles, "Hugo, you may want a mindless zombie for a Sub but I prefer my Subs to look me in the eye. However, you are correct, his training will begin as soon as we discuss all of that it entails."

Hugo sighs, "You do like a challenge, don't you cousin?"

"You know me well cousin." Lucius tells him as he looks down at Harry. Harry cannot help but smile and blush.

"As happy as I am that you have finally found your forever Sub, we have business to discuss. I strongly think it is time to open a D&amp;L Inferno in Britain. With the Dark Lord no longer a threat, I feel it is time Sebastian and I come home."

"I agree with you, Hugo. However, I am currently on my honeymoon, send me an owl next week. Wait, I have a better idea, why don't you and Seb come for a visit? I am positive Draco will be happy to spend time with his cousin and introduce Seb to his fiances."

Hugo seems to think about it for a minute, "I will think about it. It would be wonderful to get away from Greece for a bit and look for building options."

"Very well," Lucius says with a smile. "Harry and I are off then, we have a dinner to start."

"Alejandro's aftercare has been taken care of if you were wondering," Hugo tells them.

"I was not," Lucius replies.

Hugo bows his head at Lucius, and gives Harry a scathing look. Harry can tell the relationship between he and Hugo will take some work. They each go their separate ways, with Hugo going back to the BDSM portion of the club and Harry and Lucius going back to the restaurant. This time when Harry and Lucius walk to their table, he does not bat an eye at the things he sees. He is still a bit unsure of everything but knows that Lucius will explain it all and answer any questions he has. The second time around their server is a female; she addressed both Lucius and Harry. However, Lucius orders for both of them. During dinner their conversation goes to all aspects of BDSM and the lifestyle within it.

Lucius explains the concept of SSC, which means Safe, Sane and Consensual. That even though the Dominant likes to be in charge and thinks that he is. The one that holds all the power is the Submissive. With one word from the Submissive and everything will stop. Harry also learns the type of Submissive Lucius wants: someone who can think for themselves, who will fight him back but can also take his punishment when it is doled out. "In public, I want us to continue to be Luc and Harry." Lucius tells him. "I want you to remain confident in who you are. When we are in the playroom I have designed, we will be Dom and Sub. But I am always your Dom. Do you understand Harry?" And Harry did, Lucius needs to always be in control and his control will always be evident in their lives.

Lucius also wants a Submissive he can push to the limit but not the to the point of safe wording. Lucius explains about Bondage, Discipline/Domination, Sadism &amp; Masochism or Sadomasochism and what it means to him. He explains he enjoys spanking a Submissive with his hands or a paddle a lot more than he does using a flogger.

Harry sees the joyful expression on Lucius's face when he talks about watching a Sub enter subspace and being the one to take him there. During their conversation, Harry gets intrigued and tells Lucius how he felt for a fleeting moment during his spanking. The feel of being one with his magic and completely centered like never before. Lucius's voices his concern, stating that he wants Harry to be comfortable with this aspect of their relationship but had not known how to approach the subject because of the abuse Harry endured during his time at the Dursley's.

Harry reassures Lucius that even though living with the Dursley's was no picnic, the abuse he received stemmed from hate. Yes, he was starved and neglected, never feeling the love of a mother other than from Molly Weasley or a family period until he met the Weasley's. The abuse he received was not physical, not from belts, whips and fists. But more by their words of hate and their spiteful neglect. Harry admits that at times he feels guilty for hating Dumbledore for not listening to him when he asked not to return to the Dursley's. Harry explains that he was more of an house elf who had no self worth. For years he did not know what his name was or who he was as a person. No child should have to feel or think that way. However, tonight just from the spanking he received, he felt treasured, wanted. Lucius assures Harry that he is always wanted, that he will love him until his last breath.

They talk well into the night discussing and working out aspects of what will be their relationship and their lifestyle. Lucius never stops touching Harry while they talk and eat. A few times Lucius feeds Harry some of what he is eating. Lucius expresses the need for aftercare, "It is the Dom's responsibility to make sure that their Sub comes down from their subspace safely. Tonight, after flogging Alejandro I would normally have stayed with him but I left his care in the hands of Hugo, who is an exceptional Dom."

They continue their conversation, Harry will always refer to Lucius in all aspect of their lives, they will continue to have respect for each and most of all love each other. Harry admits that for a long time he was afraid and ashamed to say he wanted someone to take care of him. To make the decisions, for so long others relied on him and it feels great to finally have someone else to make the decisions for once. Harry learns about collars and contracts and exactly what it means in their lifestyle. While they are married and bound magically by the goblins, a contract in Lucius's opinion is something temporary but putting a collar around a Sub's neck means it is permanent.

Putting both a contract and a collar together means it is unbreakable. Only those Subs and Doms who have no plans of ever separating enter into a collar and contractual agreement. The contract is magically binding and once the collar is on, it can never be removed even in death. Because it is unbreakable, both parties have to be completely willing and in agreement. Magic itself will prevent someone unwilling from being bound. Harry can tell that even though he wears the Malfoy Consort ring on his finger, Lucius wants to have a contract and collar agreement between them but will wait until Harry is ready for that kind of agreement.

Lucius assures him it takes a strong person to give up control and he does not and never will consider Harry a weak person. "While those not in the life may see ours as about abuse or one person beating on another they view as weak, it is not the case. I have seen Dom's who dole out spankings and whippings but cannot take half of what they give their Subs." Harry admits shyly he enjoyed the spankings he received earlier that night and would like to explore his Submissive side and asks that they take it slowly. They both agreed to start small, with daily spankings becoming a part of their routine.

**-Malfoy Manor-**

A few days later found Harry and Lucius flooing home to Malfoy Manor. The first thing Harry does is run to Teddy's room. Harry missed his little boy so much, he cannot wait to see him. When he gets to Teddy's room, the baby is not in his crib. Calling for Teddy's personal nanny Misty, to find out exactly where Teddy is.

"Misty!" When the little elf does not appear Harry knows something is terribly wrong. He walks out of Teddy's room to Lucius's office only to stop short when hears yelling and screaming coming from Draco's side of the Manor.

"I cannot believe you would accuse a Malfoy of such things. We may be many things but a rapist is not one of them. How dare you insinuate that my father raped Harry?"

"Are you calling me a liar, Malfoy?"

"Yes, I am calling you a liar, Witch Bitch!"

"Fred, George, are you going to stand there and let him talk to me like that? What have they done to you?"

Harry is shocked at what he is hearing. He steps into the room to see Molly and Ginny Weasley with two men he has never met. "What the bloody hell is going on here and where is Teddy?"

All eyes turns to see Harry standing in the doorway. "Harry you're home, when did you and Father get home?" Draco asks excitedly.

"Just a few minutes ago and you did not answer my question. Where is Teddy?"

"I sent him and Misty away for safe keeping. It seems these two women are under the impression that Father raped you, and got you pregnant with Teddy and have come to rescue you. Do you need rescuing step-daddy dear?" Draco drawls pointing to Ginny and Molly.

"Where would they get an insane idea like that?" Harry asks looking at the Weasley women. "What would make you think that Lucius would rape me?"

Ginny speaks up for the first time since Harry entered the room. "You said so, Harry don't you remember? We were up in Ron's room after the funeral and you told me what happened. You were begging me to help you." She says as she walks over to him and touches his face. "But before we could come up with a plan, Lucius came into the room. You don't have to worry Harry, the Aurors are here to arrest Lucius and take him to jail and we can finally be together." Ginny is talking to him as if she is trying to hypnotize him with her voice.

"Ginny, I would advise you to get your lying hands off me before I cut your fucking fingers off." Harry tells her menacingly. Ginny gasps, backing away and clutching her hands to her chest. "How dare you accuse the man I love of something so horrendous. I have told you on numerous occasions we will never be together, I see you as nothing more than a sister and as of today that is no longer the case. I want you out of my home this instant!" Harry then looks at the two Aurors. One has short blonde hair while the other for some reason reminded Harry of Tonks with pink hair. "I do not know what they have told you," He tells them. "But let the record show that Lucius Malfoy did not nor has he ever raped me."

"I would love to believe you, Mister Potter,"

"It's Malfoy" Harry interrupts.

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy" says pink haired Auror. "But the bite on your neck states otherwise." Harry quickly lifts his hands to cover the bite mark on his neck, only to reveal rope burns on his wrists. Harry blushes thinking about last night. He and Lucius engaged a bit of bondage last night, Harry wanted to see how much he could take being tied up. He made sure Lucius tied the ropes a bit tighter and told him he wanted them to leave evidence of their play. The possessive look Lucius gives him every time he sees his mark on him sends shivers down Harry's spine each and every time. He bit it again to renew the healing mark from the night of the club. Lucius told Harry he plans on having the bite mark tattooed on permanently with the words "Property of LAM." That will definitely send the Wizarding World into a tizzy, if they knew what the words meant. The room gasps at seeing his wrists just as Lucius walks into the room.

"Draco, have you seen Harry he said he was going to check on Teddy then meet me in my office?" Lucius calls out as he walks into the room. He stops short when he sees who is standing there. Lucius is shocked to see Molly and Ginny Weasley in his home, his only thought is that the trio plans on telling the Weasley matriarch they are planning to bond. Lucius is equally shocked when Ginny Weasley walks up to him then slaps his face.

"Look what you did to him, you ruined him!" she shrieking in his face.

"I would advise you to get the hell out of my face, you will not have another chance to put your hands on me." He tells her icily. "Now, will someone tell me what the hell is going on and who I supposedly ruined?" He asks looking around the room.

As if just noticing the Aurors were in the room, Lucius looks surprised when the blonde Auror walks up to him and says "Lucius Malfoy, you have the right to remain silent. You are under arrest for the rape and abuse of Harry Potter." The blond haired Auror continues as the pink haired one walks behind Lucius and cuffs him using magical cuffs.

"Wait just a bloody minute!" Lucius yells. " I have done no such thing!"

Harry, Draco and the twins erupt, yelling that Lucius is innocent of all charges, Lucius is trying to calm Harry and tells him to call his cousin Hugo, who is also the family solicitor. No one notices the smile on the two Weasley women. They have sinister smirks on their faces that their plan is working; they got Lucius Malfoy arrested, now all they have to do is keep him in Azkaban. The animagus beetle has been perched unseen on the bookshelf the whole time, watching and absorbing everything from the very beginning.

Harry turns to Ginny and yells in her face. "How could you?! How fucking could you? Why are you trying to ruin one of the things that matters most in my life?!" Ginny reaches out to touch Harry. "Don't you fucking touch me! I do not want you!" That seems to silence all the yelling in the room. "I will not forgive you for this Ginny and you Mrs. Weasley, how can you stand there and let this happen! I loved you like a son loves a mother."

"Harry dear, I need you to listen to reason. Can't you see that the Malfoys are evil? You belong at home with us Harry; we can take care of you." Molly Weasley tells him. "We are your family, not them."

"You are no family of mine, if you can stand here and accuse the man I love of rape! Lucius, Draco, Teddy and the twins are my family now!" With all the yelling he is doing, Harry sways a bit but catches himself before he falls.

"Harry, are you ok?" Draco rushes over to him with concern in his voice.

"I don't know I felt a bit dizzy for a sec..." He does not get to finish his statement because his world starts to go black. The last thing he remembers seeing is Lucius fighting his way to get to him and the Aurors holding him back and the others screaming his name.

Authors Note: THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING! REVIEWS FEED THE PLOT BUNNY!


	11. Chapter 11-My Everything

SUMUARY: It is the end of the war and Harry has lost everything and everyone he loves. He feels he has no one to turn to he has fallen to pieces. Little does he know someone is there to pick him up and put him back together? All Harry wants to be is safe in his arms.

WARNING: LEMON…LEMON and more LEMON. This chapter is filled with it read at your own risk. If you do risk it I hope you enjoy it, if you don't I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

Disclaimer:

I still do not own Harry Potter &amp; Co. but oh boy do I wish I did. I would be a billionaire like JKR.

Pairings: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter.

With Some: Fluffy. BDSM. Alternate Universe/Dom/Sub. Mpreg Harry. Romance. Unrequited Love...

Authors Note: And the winner is Safe In His Arms!

If you remember a while back I did a poll on on which story to update next Safe won and You Complete Me came in second.

I know that it has been a while that you guys have not heard from me. The sad thing was my muse when away, I have no idea where it went and I did not know when it was coming back. However, a few weeks ago it came back with a vengeance and I have been doing nothing but writing and researching. So expect more updates from me in the next couple of weeks. I have to keep my muse happy or it will leave me again. If you guys have ideas on how to keep it around I am up for suggestions. No suggestion is crazy for me to try.

_**Thoughts are in italics**_

Chapter Eleven- **My Everything**

() Rita Skeeter's

_Thoughts._

() Rita Skeeter's thoughts.

Lucius Malfoy, Lord to the Ancient and Noble house of Malfoy sits and waits impatiently for the Aurors to come into the interrogation room of the Ministry of Magic, Aurors Division. However, his irritation does not show in his appearance; he is a Malfoy after all. He's been in the same room and position for six hours by his estimation. Lucius knows that he is innocent of the crimes he has been accused of; all he can do is wait no matter how long it takes for them to realize his innocence and let him go. _Harry needs me._ Lucius is accused and arrested for raping the man he loves; he can't imagine something more preposterous. On the outside he shows no fear or distress but on the inside he is worried. _Merlin, I hope Harry is ok. _Lucius can only guess what lies the Weasley chits have filled the Minister and the Auror's heads with.

_Seriously, how could they honestly believe that I could rape Harry, the savior of the Wizarding world? What kind of idiots runs this place?_

Lucius is worried about his husband. _If any deity out there is listening, take care of my Love; watch over him until I can._ The only thing that Lucius can think about is Harry fainting just before he was dragged out of the Manor with the Weasley bints screaming at him. Just like then, his one and only concern is Harry. He remembers Draco trying to wake Harry up, while the twins tried their hardest not hex their mother and sister. Lucius wants to scream, _how could this have happened_?

Before Lucius can answer his own question the interrogation room door opens. In walks Auror Anthony Dragger, a lanky fellow who could pass for a relation of Pius Thicknesse. The man's had it out for Lucius since he turned him down when they attended Hogwarts together. Dragger fancies himself a top and one thing Lucius Malfoy does not do is bottom.

"Well, well how the mighty Lord Lucius Malfoy has fallen." Dragger drawls.

Lucius makes no move nor does he say anything, yet on the inside he pictures himself being a Gryffindor and punching the smug arsehole in the face. There is no doubt about it, Dragger is going to enjoy this, enjoy taking the piss out of Lucius' situation.

"Tell me Malfoy," Dragger starts. "Did you discover you couldn't get it any other way? So you had to go and rape the savior of the Wizarding World to get what you wanted? Is that how it went, Malfoy?"

Lucius remains quiet, he shows no emotion or reaction.

"No let me guess you didn't do it, it's all a lie." Dragger taunts. "I tell you what Malfoy, you are one clever bastard." Lucius has no idea what the idiot is referring to. "I just have a few questions, some things that have been bothering me you see." Dragger says as he brings his thin fingers to the patch on his chin.

"First question, When did you kidnap Potter?" Lucius does not answer, he continues to merely stare at the fool.

Dragger clicks his teeth and shakes his head. "Refusing to answer that question, huh? You conned them into giving you a get out of Azkaban free card by lying about siding with the Light. You used Harry Potter by getting him pregnant and convinced kindhearted Albus Dumbledore to save your arse and I am going to see that you pay for your crimes. " Dragger says with a sneer, "But this is what has everyone puzzled, how did you get him to marry you and keep it quiet?" Lucius still does not move nor does he say a word. "I want to know what you used on the boy Malfoy, because we all know how powerful Potter is. How could you?" Dragger goes on. "How could you take him from his family and the girl that loves him?"

Lucius twitches in anger, what story did the Weasley witch-bitches wield to make these simpletons believe them? Lucius just needs to keep stalling by refusing to answer any questions until Hugo gets here. The nerve of these idiots to believe that he raped Harry; it is beyond him that they could believe such rubbish. His Harry is more powerful than any other wizard or witch alive. Harry's magic would never allow someone to do what they have accusing Lucius of doing to Harry.

"You are a hard nut to crack Malfoy, no wonder the Dark Lord wanted you in his inner circle. Come off it Malfoy, tell m-" Before Dragger can finish his sentence the door opens. In walks Minister Shacklebolt with the daily prophet in his hand.

Lucius does not have to question why the Minister of Magic would want to question him personally. Harry is not just the hero of the Wizarding World to Shacklebolt. Harry is like the son he never had, many claim to care about Harry but Kingsley Shacklebolt truly does care for Harry. Come to think of it Harry has not been in touch with anyone since the war or since the fiasco of a funeral when the young and old Weasley chits showed their true colors.

_I guess they have more than one color to make even the Minister of Magic believe their lies. Maybe it is my fault that these allegations came about. Since Harry and I got married I have been trying to make him happy and focusing on giving him the life he deserves. Am I the reason why Harry hasn't been in contact with his friends? _Lucius considers it. _But I have not stopped Harry from getting in contact with his friends. It is Harry's choice who he chooses to speak with. _

Shacklebolt shows the paper to Dragger who reads the headlines. Lucius then watches as the man's eyes widen and his brows go up. _What now?_

"Lucius," Shacklebolt says. "I must apologize to you for this incident. Some information has come to light and we needed to investigate further." Shacklebolt continues. "You are free to go."

_Just like that? _Lucius cannot take it anymore, "That's it!" He yells losing his Malfoy cool. "That is all you have to say? First you come into my home arrest me, accuse me of raping the man I love with every fiber of my being and even when he tells you that I did no such thing you arrest me anyway." Lucius looks from Dragger to Shacklebolt. "I will not deny that the stain of being a Death Eater has clouded your judgements in my regards but is the word of the man who saved all of our arses not worth more? I love Harry, I would never and I mean never do anything to hurt him."

Lucius turns to look at Shacklebolt. "You of all people should know how strong Harry is, don't you think he would fight, even kill me if I so much as raised a hand to him in anger. You people make me sick." Shacklebolt looks contrite while the sneer on Dragger's face remains. "Word of advice, stay away from me and my family."

Lucius collects himself then gets ready to walk out of the interrogation room when he says, "You will be hearing from my solicitors on this matter, now if you'll excuse me the last time I saw my husband he was passed out and your Aurors refused to let me check on him."

"Lucius before you go there is something you need to see," declares Shacklebolt. Lucius looks at Shacklebolt with a raised eyebrow as if to say whatever you have to say I don't want to hear it. Shacklebolt takes the paper from Dragger's hand and throws it on the table that separates them. It is only his curiosity that makes Lucius pick up the paper. The headlines make Lucius raise his brow in surprise.

_**LORD LUCIUS MALFOY ACCUSED OF RAPING THE SAVIOR OF THE WIZARDING WORLD. TRUTH OR LIES YOU BE THE JUDGE!**_

_By Rita M. Skeeter_

_My dear readers, I have a tale to tell you that is in no way a fabrication or exaggeration. I know in the past many of my reports have been questionable, however, what I am about to expose is nothing but the truth as I know it and I have witnesses. To ensure the truthfulness of this article I had my editor make a special request of the goblins for me to write this paper in a special room that I cannot name, also this edition and myself are infused with truth potion and under the watchful eye of an experienced potion master and Auror while I am writing this edition. _

_My story began a couple of weeks ago when I received a letter from a source that will be named later, informing me that it is of great importance that I investigate Lord Malfoy and his new husband. The letter stated that I will find that the Boy (who is now a man) Who Lives is being forced to live at the Malfoy Manor (where the Dark Lord resided before his death) against his will, with his child._

_It is well known that in the first war the Malfoy family were big supporters of You Know Who, until a few years ago when Lord Malfoy himself defected and went over to the Light side. I have always been as curious as a cat as to why Lord Malfoy decided to turn to the Light side. Had he always been on the Light side and hid it from us, causing us to judge and accuse him of being dark? He had known that You Know Who would return, and had not wanted to give away his identity as a spy? This reporter has so many questions that only Lord Malfoy can answer._

_So to get my answer and to find out what the now "good" Lord was up to, I donned my disguise and found a way to sneak onto the Malfoy Manor grounds (by the way Lord Malfoy your wards have been laxed if even little ole me can find a way onto your secure property.) As I was saying when I got to Malfoy Manor I expected to see doom and gloom. Storm clouds and flashes of lightning breaking through them. What I saw shocked me. _

_On lush green grass, Heir Draco Malfoy and the Weasley twins were engaging (you read that right) in the act of sexual intercourse that left this reporter hot, bothered and looking for a bed partner who can do half of what those three were doing. (Maybe I should not say that but I can't lie and it was HOT as hades. Who knew young Malfoy was so-). I digress, I could not turn away even if I wanted to. Other than finding the trio engaging in an affair, they also discussed plans for their upcoming nuptials. Yes, Ladies and Gents, witches and wizards, Heir Draco Malfoy will wed Messrs Fred and George Weasley (date to be announced later in the year). _

_Now with this news I expected Lord Malfoy to be furious and quick to disown the young heir. If most of you do not know the Weasley and the Malfoy families have been in a long-standing feud for years. No one but the Weasleys and the Malfoys know the cause of the feud but with the soon wedding of the trio, the feud seems to be over. A reliable source has informed me that Lord Malfoy is overjoyed that his Heir has found love with not only one but two men that will cherish him as he deserves. I was baffled my dear and loyal readers. I needed to find out exactly what is going on. And seeing that I would not get any answers from Heir Malfoy and his fiancés, I left Malfoy Manor and went to speak with the person(s) that sent me the letter. I was in for a shock of my life. _

_I remained in disguise and my inquiry took me to the Weasley's Burrow. Now if you are not familiar with who they are, the Weasley family are a staunch Light family. They supported and fought alongside the Great Albus (too many names to name) Dumbledore and Harry Potter. Ronald Weasley was and even in death remains Harry Potter's best friend. The Weasley Matriarch and Patriarch took Harry Potter in and treated him as one of the family. _

_You should be as surprised as I was when you learn what I overheard upon my arrival: Molly and Ginerva Weasley plotting to frame Lord Lucius Malfoy for raping Harry Potter and planning to discard the child they have together. My dear reader, I Rita M. Skeeter, was at a loss for words (that does not happen often I tell you that). As for the child that Harry Potter has with Lord Lucius Malfoy. He is the child of Remus J. Lupin and Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks who died in the final battle. Before their deaths Harry Potter was named Godfather to young Theodore (Teddy) Lupin but was left in the care of his Grandmother Andromeda Tonks nee Black. _

_According to my sources, Mrs. Tonks was overcome with grief from the loss of her daughter, husband and her cousin Sirius Black (who by the way is innocent of betraying his best friends James and Lily Potter), succumbed to madness and took her life, leaving young Teddy in the care of Harry Potter with specific instructions that he and his life partner or husband had to blood adopt the child and raise him as their own. _

_No one knew this happened, Lord Malfoy took care of a private burial for Mrs. Andromeda Tonks nee Black and carried out her wishes. Lord Malfoy and Harry Potter-Black-Malfoy as he would like to be called, got married in a private ceremony that was performed by the High Goblin himself. Mother Magic herself accepted their bond. As I am sure you recall a few months ago, the earth unexpectedly and without explanation shook under our feet and there was a glow that encompassed our surroundings. According to my goblin source that was the day that Lord Malfoy bonded with one of the strongest wizards since Merlin._

Lucius stops reading for a second and thinks about the day he bonded with Harry. He does not remember anything out of the ordinary happening because he only had eyes for the man he loved. A smile plays over his lips as he thinks about how beautiful Harry looked that day. Lucius turns his attention back to the paper and continues to read.

_Now back to the Weasley women, their plot to destroy Lord Malfoy I am sad to report worked. Today while still in disguise and investigating the relationship between each parties, I was witness to Lord Malfoy being arrested and being carted away from his home while his husband passed out from the shock and stress while trying to proclaim his husband's innocence. _

_I plead to you Ladies and Gents; do not let another innocent man get sent to Azkaban for a crime that he did not commit. The ones that need to be imprisoned are Molly and Ginevra Weasley; for their fabrication, deceit and jealousy they should be sent to Azkaban for life. During all of my spying and investigating Lord Lucius and Harry Malfoy were not at home. This made me wonder why. I later found out that Lord Malfoy took his husband on their first honeymoon and had just returned. _

_This is not something a man would do if he raped and forced his victim to marry him. Instead it confirms what my reliable source told me, Lord Malfoy and our savior are madly in love. They chose not to reveal their marriage and adoption of young Teddy to the public because they felt (1) it was no one else's business and (2) the family needed time to adjust to everything that had happened (Damn truth serum making me show emotion) from the war including the deaths of loved ones. Who can blame them? To add a personal touch to the situation I sat down with a very close member of the family Severus Snape, war spy and Potions Master, who said: _

"_I am not a fan of Harry Potter, the boy still reminds me of his father. However, he is besotted with Lucius and Lucius with him. Lucius Malfoy did not and would not rape anyone just for the sheer joy of it. He is Lucius Malfoy for Merlin's sake, he has never been in want of bed partners in his life. That is something the Dark Lord would have done, not Lucius." _

_When asked about the plotting of Molly and Ginerva Weasley, the Potion Master smiled. "Miss Skeeter in your profession I am sure you have had admirers and stalkers who find you mildly attractive and interesting (I nod my head). Young Miss Weasley has been obsessed with Potter since before her entrance and perhaps even before Potter came to the Wizarding World. Her obsession intensified after he saved her in the Chamber of Secrets (see p. 20 on the Chamber of Secrets). I believe the matter that Potter is now able to claim his Lordships (Potter, Black and one more that the goblins refuse to divulge) and is exceedingly wealthy are deciding factors in why Mrs. Weasley and her daughter schemed to separate Potter from Lucius. Money is often a motivating factor to deceive those we claim to care for."_

_My readers, during my interview with the Potion Master we were interrupted by none other than Narcissa Black. It seems that today was the day to shock someone like me because I was stunned to see Narcissa Black walk into the room. We all thought Narcissa Black had died during the war. It was rumored that when the Dark Lord found out about Lord Malfoy's betrayal he killed Narcissa Black in a fit of rage. It was also no secret she was livid with Lord Malfoy after their divorce and the loss of her status as Lady of the Manor. Despite being a pureblood and a Black, she was not entitled to claim the Black fortune. _

_Narcissa Black was not aware of anything that had happened in the past couple of hours or even the past couple of months. She has been living in France, and only decided to visit Lord Malfoy to ask for more Galleons to keep her in the lifestyle she is accustomed to. I (with tremendous glee) saw it fit to inform Narcissa Black of what has happened to her sister, Lord Malfoy and of his new husband._

_I expected Narcissa Malfoy to be angry of the death of her sister, by calling her weak or to say that Blacks do not take their own lives. However, Narcissa Black broke down in tears, crying for the loss of the sister that ran away and married a muggle of all things. _

"_Why didn't she write me, I would have came. I would have been there for her." Narcissa whispered. _

_I had to know dear readers, how she felt about Lord Malfoy and what has happened. Once Narcissa collected herself she answered my question. _

"_Lucius has his faults, he is a man after all, but a good man all the same. Was I angry when we divorced, yes. Was I angry when he defected from the Dark and went to the Light, yes, but I was afraid more so than angry. Afraid for my life. But I knew he found the person he was meant to spend the rest of his life with. The day he came home and told me that we were through and he was going to show his true allegiance in the war I hated him. I hated him for quite awhile, refused to be in the same room many times-" Narcissa stopped speaking and looked into my eyes to say this. "-I plotted to tell the Dark Lord that Lucius was a spy and not to be trusted." Narcissa paused. "But later after thinking about it I realized that it was for the best that Lucius did what he did. I was afraid for my life. I might have had the protection as a Malfoy at one point, but I did not want the Dark Lord to find out what Lucius had done and take it out on me so I ran. I told no one where I was, I am not a nice person Miss Skeeter. I was unfaithful to my husband, horrible to my son. I thought of no one but myself. I know that Lucius cared for me during our marriage but I did not care for him in the same way. I have no love for him Miss Skeeter, never have never will. The only thing I love and care for is my own well being. I know what your readers will think and say, that I am a cold hearted bitch, and they would be right. I cannot give love when I was not taught to love. Our marriage was arranged and it was built on nothing but lies. And if Mr. Potter makes him happy then I will do nothing but support Lucius. "_

_When I asked Narcissa what changed her deposition all of a sudden. Her only response was, "War has a way of making you understand things you did not understand before."_

_Neither Heir Draco Malfoy nor his fiancés were unable to comment. According to Professor Snape, Heir Malfoy refuses to leave Potter's bedside. As for the Weasley twins they escorted their mother and sister from the Malfoy property and have yet to return. _

_When asked how Harry Potter was doing or if they know what is the matter. "He is alive, and exhausted that is all I will tell you, Miss Skeeter. If you will excuse me I need to check on Potter." Severus Snape said before leaving the room. I was not able to follow because Narcissa Malfoy personally escorted me off the property. _

_My Dear readers, I am shocked at what I have uncovered in these past few weeks. Lord Malfoy might have been a Death Eater at one point in his life. However, was he forced into it because of his father? To all accounts and reports, I have never heard of Lord Malfoy personally killing or injuring anyone or Merlin forbid raping anyone. Molly and Ginevra Weasley have certainly done a bit of damage by accusing a man who has done nothing but do good for our world. Lord Malfoy has opened orphanages across Wizarding Britain. Donated to St. Mungo's to ensure there is new children's wing, set up funding for lost children who are unable to receive and pay for health care but because of Lord Malfoy's generosity are now able to receive care for free. _

_In the past few months since the end of the war, he has invested in muggle technology to ensure that we are not discovered. Voted on legislation to aid those who have been discriminated again for decades. Lord Malfoy has argued that we need to improve the educational standards at Hogwarts, that muggleborns need to be educated at a young age about the Wizarding world before attending Hogwarts. It is now essential after the war. _

_I ask you my loyal readers what have you done to ensure that we are not discovered. What have you taken the time out of your busy lives to do with all the Galleons you have at your disposal? Have you donated your time and your Galleons the way Lord Malfoy has done? I will say out loud if Lord Lucius Malfoy decides to run for Minister of Magic, he has my vote._

_My concerns are now on getting the truth out of Lord Malfoy's innocence of the crime he's been accused of. The legal system needs to change. There are too many of our good Lords and Ladies who are being accused of crimes they did not commit because of their affiliation to Light or Dark families. The Aurors and current Minister were willing to believe Molly and Ginevra Weasley because they are from a Light family. Yet, they are the ones to mastermind this whole thing. Imagine what would have happened if these two had joined with You Know Who. _

_My readers, we need to change our thinking on how we view each other. Our continued discrimination against each other, whether we are creature or human will be the downfall of our world. Thank you to my loyal readers, I wish Lord Malfoy luck and Harry Potter a speedy recovery. _

_Lord Malfoy should you wish to run for Minister of Magic, I would love an exclusive._

Lucius places the paper down and looks up to see that only Shacklebolt is in the room with him. Lucius does not care where Dragger is or when he left. "Wow!" is all Lucius can say. Rita Skeeter gossip extraordinary went out on a limb to expose the truth about his innocence and the fact that the Weasley bints plotted this whole thing.

"I agree," says Shacklebolt.

"I do not need you to agree with me Shacklebolt." Lucius tells him. "What I need to know is what will be done about these two women."

"That is what we are investigating. After reading this article my Head Auror went to the Weasley's Burrow to find it in utter chaos. After escorting their mother and sister home a fight must have broken out. My Aurors found Fred and George unconscious and battered from hexes thrown at them and Arthur Weasley dead. Molly and Ginny are nowhere in sight. I contacted the two older brothers Bill and Charlie and got a emergency portkey for them to return. Percy is there with the twins now."

Lucius is livid, all this time wasted accusing him and now his family is in more danger. Lucius gets up from the chair he did not realize he was sitting in, and looks into Shacklebolt's eyes. "Find them Shacklebolt because if I find them before you do, you will see exactly why I am feared."

The door to the interrogation room opens and in walks Hugo. "What took you so long?" Lucius asks his cousin with irritation laced in his voice.

Unfazed by Lucius' attitude Hugo answers, "Hello to you too dear cousin. What Skeeter was unable to mention in her article that I see you just finished reading is that I was also there to make sure she did not give away anything that could impede the investigation."

"What do you mean," Lucius asks confused.

"Lets just say what Skeeter heard was not everything." Hugo drawls. Both men exit the room with Shacklebolt walking behind them. "Well I am quite certain you would like to go home to see your husband and child. I have also set up an account for your ex-wife, she has one year to find stable employment. You might want to advise that husband of yours when he awakes that as the Head of the Noble House of Black he has the right to support Narcissa until she remarries or to force her to obtain employment, whichever comes first."

"Can you call him by his name, bloody hell Hugo what has he done to you?" Lucius snaps at his cousin.

Hugo stops and stares at Lucius, "It seems your young husband has done something to your manners dear cousin, I seem to recall you had more decorum than to snap at me or show your annoyance of others in public." Hugo snaps back.

_Hugo is right_, thinks Lucius. _Before Harry I would not show any type of emotion in public_. Lucius looks around to see the Minister looking at him as if he has lost whatever marbles he still maintains. Lucius chuckles, "You're just jealous my Sub is better than the Sub you want."

Hugo smiles, they can never stay angry at each other for long. They continue walking to the floo room when Hugo says, "You are so right dear cousin, and I wish he would just give in, even if just for one night."

Before Lucius can say anything else, Hugo turns to Shacklebolt who is still following them, "I expect to hear results Minister. These women accused a member of the Noble House of Malfoy and they will not go unpunished, no matter how hard they fought in the war. I will reiterate what Lucius said earlier, I might not have fought in the war but rest assured if I find them before you do I cannot guarantee they will remain alive for long." Lucius is quite sure the Minister of Magic has never really seen why the Malfoys are a feared family before.

Hugo and Lucius step into two separate fireplaces and say their destination. Lucius does not see or care where Hugo goes. The one and only thing on Lucius' mind the minute his feet hit the ground is to find his husband. He runs to his bedroom and opens the door without knocking. When he walks into the room Lucius sees Harry sleeping under a bundle of covers with Teddy sleeping right between him and a sleeping Draco. Severus is not in the room and frankly Lucius does not care where he is. As much as he is thankful to his friend for taking care of his husband, at the moment Lucius only has eyes for Harry. Quietly as he can Lucius walks over to the bed and kneels down. Tears spring in his eyes, _how could anyone think I would want to hurt someone so beautiful. _

Lucius puts his head down on Harry's chest and cries. Cries because he almost lost the only man he will ever love. A hand begins caressing his hair, Lucius thinks Harry woke up and expects to see emerald eyes staring at him, only to see Teddy sitting up looking at him.

"Hey Teddybear," Lucius says to the child calling him by the nickname Harry is so fond of using. Teddy reaches out with his tiny hands for Lucius to pick him up. Lucius does not hesitate to pick up his child and sits in the chair that Draco must have been using. When he and Harry adopted Teddy, they decided that it would be ok for Teddy to call them Dad and Father or whatever the child chooses. Teddy know about who his real mother and father are. In Teddy's room are pictures of Lupin and Nymphadora so Teddy knows what his parents look like and that they are watching over him.

Lucius has never regret adopting Teddy, even at such a young age he is smart and is a joy to have around. Lucius looks down at Teddy when the child starts to babble, soon he will say his first words.

Teddy looks over at Harry and points and babbles a few more words "Da!" then claps his tiny hands excitedly, wiggling his little feet. Lucius looks down at Teddy in his arms who repeats the words over and over.

"That's right Teddy," Lucius whispers then kisses the child on the top of his head, "that's your Daddy, we just need him to wake up."

Lucius sits with Teddy in his arms rocking back and forth as silence fills the room. All that can be heard is the breathing of a sleeping Harry and Draco. Lucius calls for Misty to bring Teddy a bottle and feeds his son. After Teddy is done with his bottle Lucius puts him back between Harry and Draco then takes off his cloak and rolls up his shirtsleeves. Lucius walks into his bathroom and fills the tub with warm water, just enough to give Teddy his nightly bath. Lucius takes over the job that Harry would normally do: bathing and reading to Teddy. During the whole time Teddy babbled to Lucius and even though the older man does not understand anything the baby says he responds with enthusiasm and encourages Teddy to speak about his day.

After giving Teddy his bath Lucius reads and plays with Teddy, yet he never takes his eyes and mind are never far from Harry. Teddy soon falls asleep but he refuses to let go of his little son or have him out of his sight. Lucius sits in the chair with Teddy still asleep in his arms and watches his sleeping husband. Lucius is so deep in his thoughts while watching Harry sleep that he does not hear the twins come in until one of them picks up a still sleeping Draco. The other comes over and places his hand on Lucius' shoulder; he desperately wants to know what happened at the Burrow and how Arthur Weasley got killed. However, that will have to wait until a later date because the twins leave the room with a still sleeping Draco. Lucius finally calls for Teddy's nanny who pops in to take the child to his room.

Lucius does not want to get up from his position but he has to shower and clean himself up. Lucius gets up and heads to his bathroom; he quickly cleans himself up and hurries back to Harry's side, this time he gets into the bed and draws Harry to his chest and holds him. Lucius starts to stroke Harry's hair, and chuckles to himself as he thinks about how on their honeymoon Harry threatened to cut his hair. Lucius suspects Harry did it to get a rise out him, he loves running his fingers through Harry's hair and the effect it has on his husband.

Lucius is so comfortable laying beside his husband he does not realize that he fell asleep until he opens his eyes to peer into emerald eyes and see the most beautiful smile he has every seen. "Hi," Lucius says.

"Hi back."

"How are you feeling?" Lucius asks Harry, as he reaches up and caresses the side of his love's face.

Harry leans into his touch, "I'm great; scared, nervous and Merlin nauseous at the same time."

Lucius understands Harry being scared and nervous after yesterday. "It's understandable after what happened yesterday. And don't worry about Molly and Ginny, they will be found."

Harry does not say anything; he continues to stare at Lucius as if he missed something very important. Lucius pulls Harry down for a kiss, and hums into the kiss; to feel his husband's lips on his again is wonderful. Harry slowly pulls away from their kiss and Lucius lets him. There is a lot to talk about but right now the only thing Lucius cares about is holding onto Harry for as long as he will let him.

Harry leans in for another kiss and Lucius does not stop him, brushing his lips gently against Harry's. All that keeps going through Lucius mind is _I could have lost him yesterday. _Lucius pulls Harry on top of him deepening their kiss, Harry moans against Lucius' mouth, spurring their kisses to deepen further and urging him to touch Harry anywhere and everywhere he can. Lucius' hands move under Harry's sleep shirt and he sighs into their kiss at feeling; for the first time in twenty four hours he can feel his husband's smooth, soft flesh. Slowly Lucius moves his hand to the waistline of Harry sleep shorts and caresses his skin. Harry pulls away from their kiss and presses their foreheads together, never opening his eyes. "I was so scared yesterday Luc, I cannot lose you." Harry whispers.

Lucius cups Harry's face with both of his hands. "You will never lose me Baby. You are mine as much as I am yours." Harry opens his eyes and looks at Lucius with love, lust and desire written all over his face.

"Make love to Lucius, remind me who I belong to."

Lucius cannot deny Harry even if he wanted to. Lucius rolls them over changing their positions, placing Harry beneath him. Lucius plans to take his time and enjoy his husband's body. Harry moans into their kiss as Lucius thrusts his tongue into Harry's mouth, melding them together.

Harry pulls at Lucius' sleep shirt, and rips it over his head. Lucius moves to his knees, settling in between Harry's legs. Lust colored eyes stare up at him. Lucius watches as Harry's eyes take in the sight of his chest, while he runs his hands over the prominent muscles. Lucius leans in and swipes his tongue over Harry's lips drawing a gasp. Lucius runs his hands over Harry's shirt covered chest, tweaking his nipples as he moves further down. Harry who seems to have grown impatient pulls off his shirt and pants and now lays completely naked under Lucius. Harry leans up and pulls Lucius down for another kiss. The eagerness of Harry's kisses always surprises Lucius. It is times like this that he cherishes the fact that Harry loves him.

Harry breaks their kiss,"I love you so much Luc and yesterday scared me." Harry pants.

"You mean so much to me Harry," Lucius says resting his forehead on Harry's. The love that Lucius has for Harry pales in comparison to anything he has felt for anyone else. "You, Draco and Teddy are my world."

Lucius opens his eyes to see nothing but love staring back at him; Harry's lips are swollen from their many kisses. Lucius nuzzles his face into Harry's neck and breathes his scent in. He loves the way his little husband smells: of sex, sleep and himself all rolled up into one. Harry gasps when Lucius grinds against his cock. "Don't make me wait Luc. I need to have you inside of me."

Reluctantly Lucius separates from Harry's body and takes off his sleep pants. Seeing how hard Harry is Lucius bends down and swallows Harry's cock in one motion, drawing a moan from him. Harry lifts and widens his legs to give Lucius more access to his body. Lucius head bobs up and down sucking on Harry's cock, enjoying the sounds he pulls from his husband. Lucius fondles Harry's balls with one hand and the other he moves up to Harry's lips. Without even saying a word Harry opens his mouth and sucks on Lucius' fingers, soaking them.

Lucius pulls his fingers from Harry's mouth then inserts one then two scissoring them to open up Harry's waiting hole.

"Lucius...please," Harry moans as Lucius brings him to the edge then backs off each time Lucius fingers rubs against that nub inside of him. "I'm ready." Harry pants out.

"Are you sure?" Lucius asks pulling his lips from Harry's cock.

"I'm all yours," Harry says breathlessly as Lucius inserts a fourth finger inside of him. Harry shudders as Lucius stretches him. Harry moans when instead of removing his fingers Lucius whispers the lubrication charm into his other hand then lubes his cock and positions his penis at his entrance and enters him. Lucius stops so Harry can get use to having not only Lucius fingers inside of him but also his hard length. Harry runs his hands up and down Lucius' arms and widens his legs more. "More Luc, I need more of you. So hot, so full." Harry pants. Slowly as Lucius gives Harry more of his length, Lucius pulls out a finger until all that is inside of Harry is his pulsing cock.

Even after stretching him Lucius cannot believe the hold that Harry's entrance has on his cock. Harry wraps his legs around Lucius' waist and pulls him down for a kiss. Groans can be heard when Lucius' cock brushes against Harry's prostate. They made slow languid love at first. Their feelings for each other are expressed in every movement of their hips and in every kiss. Lucius tells Harry he will always protect him and Harry tells Lucius he will never leave him. Harry is close to cumming and Lucius can always tell because Harry becomes more vocal. No one would ever guess that his shy little husband has a dirty mouth in bed.

"Shit Luc, fuck me hard, I need to feel you." Harry begs. Lucius pounds into Harry with each word he says. "Faster!" Harry cries out.

Lucius indulges him and starts thrusting faster and harder. Lucius grabs Harry's hips and angles them up so he can drive deeper into him. As soon as he thrusts in at the new angle, Harry digs his fingers into Lucius' arms leaving marks.

"Fuuu " Harry starts to yell.

"That's it Love, scream for me. I live it when you talk dirty, it turns me on." Lucius says thrusting harder and faster. Harry moves his hand to grab his cock and bring himself off only to have Lucius stop him. "No one touches you but me, not even you. Put your hands above your head."

Harry does not question it he does as Lucius commands. His body starts to shake with the need to cum. He realizes in just a short time he needs Lucius to tell him to cum. "Oh gods Luc I need to cum. I-I-can't hold it anymore." Harry groans.

"Beg me." Lucius tells him. "Make me believe you deserve to cum." Lucius says slowing down his thrusts.

"Please don't stop, Luc," Harry begs. Lucius pulls out of Harry, and then flips him over onto his stomach. Lucius then takes a pillow and position it beneath Harry's hips bringing him to his knees. Lucius grabs Harry's hips and without warning enters Harry at a faster and harder pace. It takes Harry only four thrusts before he is begging Lucius to make him cum.

"Cum!" Harry cums screaming Lucius' name, splattering cum all over the pillow beneath him. Lucius is not far behind him as he screams mine and cums inside of Harry, marking his territory. Lucius leans over and rests his forehead on Harry's sweat-soaked back as they both try to regain their breaths. Lucius takes the pillow from underneath Harry's hips and Harry lays completely on his stomach with Lucius still inside of of him. Lucius covers Harry's entire body as if he is hiding him from the world. They lay like that for a while, neither saying a word. Harry feeling safe with his husband's body covering him and Lucius feeling possessive of his husband.

Lucius soft penis slips out from Harry, but they do not change position. Nor does Harry ask Lucius to get off of him. They stay like that for a while until Lucius realizes that Harry has gone back to sleep. Slowly he gets off Harry and goes to the bathroom to get a warm cloth to clean Harry up with. Magic is a wonderful and beautiful thing but sometimes Lucius enjoys taking care of Harry. Lucius makes his way back to the bedroom, Harry is still sleeping on his stomach. Lucius sits on the bed opens Harry's butt cheeks and sees his cum leaking out of Harry's hole, the possessive feelings from earlier come back to him.

Reluctantly Lucius wipes away his cum and whispers a cleaning charm to clean the excess cum from inside of Harry, he leans down to kiss and lick each of Harry's butt cheeks. Lucius lifts his head when he hears Harry's gasps. He opens Harry's butt cheeks further and blows on Harry's clean quivering hole then swipes his tongue at Harry's entrance. Harry grunts and pushes his butt further into Lucius' face. Lucius wastes no time, licking and sucking at Harry's entrance. Harry is still stretched from being inside of him so Lucius sticks the tip of his tongue inside of Harry, and fucks Harry's hole. Harry pushes his hips up when Lucius reaches around and grabs his hardening length once more and jerks him off to the rhythm and pace of his tongue thrusting inside of him.

Lucius is hard again just from hearing the sounds of his young husband taking pleasure from him. Harry cums without warning, his hole clenched tight around Lucius' tongue. Lucius removes his tongue and drops Harry's cock, going to his knees and jerks off, cumming again on the crack of Harry's arse. Lucius falls to the beside Harry and pulls him into his arms. Harry turns around to capture his lips, their kiss is not hurried or rushed; it is sloppy yet loving. I love you's are whispered between the couple. Soft touches and caresses of love and affection until they both fall asleep again.

They wake sometime later still in each other's arms to loving kisses. They both are enjoying the silence between them. "So," says Harry breaking their intimate silence. "What do you think Teddy and Draco would like this time, a little brother or sister?"

Thank you all for your comments and continuous support in reading my work. Feed the plot bunny I hate when it stops hopping. I have a lot going on and have done a lot of writing in the past month, here is an update:

Let Me Love You (Sev/Harry) the next chapter is complete and is waiting to be beta'd. I hope my Snarry readers love the next chapter. Sev is a bit of an idiot in this chapter. Word count is over 4000 subjected to change after edits.

You Can't Run From Love (Luc/Harry) the next chapter is completed and is also waiting to be beta'd. This one I have a feeling you guys will be pissed at Harry. He is making things a bit more complicated than needs to be. Word count over 4000 subjected to change after edits.

Through the Fire (Draco/Harry) I started the next chapter, I hope to have some action in this next chapter so far it stands over 1000 words and will get longer. As this is my first fic the chapters tend to be longer than the rest.

You Complete Me (Tom*Voldie*/Harry) The next chapter is still being written this one will reveal who came to Arthur's rescue and a few more surprises. I love writing this story the ideas that come to my mind is mind blowing. Word count so far over 1000 and will get much longer.

All Mine (Fen/Harry) The next chapter is completed just waiting to be beta'd. I hope you guys like this next chapter. Word count is over 4000 words subject to change with edits. Sorry for the long wait on this one.

****NEW STORIES*****

I know I have no right adding new stories to my already long WIP's but when ideas pop in my head I cannot ignore them or I am driven crazy and I drive others around me to drink (I've seen it done).

Life's Renewal (Rick Grimes/Harry) It's already posted on AO3 and my first solo crossover super excited and nervous I hope you guys check it out and like it.

Surrendering to his Embrace (John Cena/Harry) OMGosh I can see your face now..WTF!..Yup I went there. I shipped them together, I only ask that you give it a chance. It will be posted as soon as it receives its second edits. Word count is over 6000 subjected to change.

Secrets (Draco/Harry) This one is an adoption from SuperwholockianfromHogwarts. KTT2123 and I have written the whole first chapter over and we will post it here on AO3 and as soon as it's beta'd. If you have not checked out SuperwholockianfromHogwarts do so this way you will know what we changed.

***A Challenge for you!*** Name my next chapter title!  
Choose my next chapter title, I will not tell you what story is next (even I don't know). But the person with the best title will be the winner.


	12. Chapter 12: Family is Everything!

We're having a baby, my baby and me

You'll read it in Winchell's

That we're adding a limb to our family tree

We're pushing our carriage

How proud I will be

There's nothing like marriage

Ask your mother and father and they'll agree

He'll have toys, baby clothes

He'll know he's come to the right house

By and by, when he grows

Maybe he'll live in the White House

Our future gets brighter

But definitely

We're having a baby

We're having a baby

We're having a baby

My baby and me

By. Dezi Arnaz

Lucius turns his head and looks at the beautiful creature in his arms. Words escape him at the bomb his love just dropped. Pregnant, his baby is having a baby, their child.

"By your silence I am not sure if this a good or bad news." Harry says.

Lucius's lips move yet no words come out. His heart pounds at a fast pace hearing the news. He is going to be a father, Harry opens his mouth to speak but Lucius stops his words with a kiss that reaches up from the depths of his soul. Lucius pulls back from the kiss, Harry is panting for breath but he does not stop there. Lucius lifts his hand to touch his love's flat belly and caresses where his child sleeps in safety. "H-," Lucius begins to speak, "How far along are you?"

"According to Severus not long, about four weeks."

Four weeks, four weeks ago he and Harry made a child. Lucius thinks back, four weeks ago he took Harry to a concert to see Harry's favorite muggle American singer, Beyonce. That night he made sweet love to his baby, so many times he lost count. Since the first night they made love, they never talked about the contraception charm. Lucius figured they would eventually have more children once Teddy grew a bit older.

"Luc," Harry says getting his attention. "Are you happy about the baby?" Lucius does not like the worry in Harry's voice. All Lucius can think of at this moment is easing that worry.

"Harry, since you came into my life, you have done nothing but make me happy." Lucius looks down at Harry's stomach then he bends down and kisses the beautiful sun kissed skin. Harry runs his fingers through his silky hair. "To know that you are carrying our child makes me love you even more." Lucius tells Harry when he lifts his head to look him in the eyes. Lucius wipes the single tear that falls from Harry's eyes. Yet, there is a smile on his face.

"You scared me there for a minute. I thought you were unhappy with me for getting pregnant."

Lucius moves swiftly, "You can never make me unhappy, Baby, even when we argue you still make me happy."

Harry reaches up and meets his lips in a kiss, it is not as long or as sensual as the ones they shared this morning. But it is sweet and filled with love. Lucius pulls back and looks down at his love, he can feel his brows crease into a frown.

"Luc, what's wrong?"

"Is the baby ok, are you ok? Is that why you fainted yesterday? Wait a minute, are you hungry? Do you need anything special to eat? Are you craving anything special?" Lucius rattles off questions in concern. Harry's eyes widen at each question before he throws his head back into the pillow beneath him and starts to laugh. Lucius looks a bit affronted that Harry is laughing at his worry. "Do not find my concerns for you funny, Harry." Lucius gets up to leave when Harry stops him by wrapping his legs around his waist.

"Wait," Harry says between snickers. "Awe, Love, I did not mean anything by it." Harry says locking Lucius between his legs and sneaking his hands around his neck. "I'm laughing at how happy I am right now. And that you will be a nervous daddy." Harry says with a smile. "And to answer all of your questions. Yes, the baby and I are fine, I fainted yesterday from shock and fatigue. Yes, I am hungry, we did work up a rather ravenous appetite." Harry tells him while grinding his hips into Lucius's suddenly awakening cock. "No, I do not want anything special to eat and as for cravings, I'm not that far along yet."

Lucius looks down at Harry and forgets about being offended at the sight of the smile on his little lover's face. Then he focuses on Harry's eyes and his breath catches at the love he finds staring back at him. Lucius bends down to kiss Harry, only to be interrupted by the cutiest sound. "Da!" Lucius turns around to see Teddy and Misty standing there.

"Sorry Master Harry, but young Master has been calling for you." Misty squeaks at him.

Lucius puts his head in between Harry's shoulder and neck, kissing him there before getting off him to lay on his back on his side of the bed. Harry stretches, sits up and holds his arms out for Misty to hand Teddy to him. Harry puts Teddy between them and Lucius watches the delight on the little one's face. Before Misty leaves the room Lucius orders a big brunch for them both and something for Teddy to munch on while they eat. There are so many changes in his life. Before Harry, Lucius would never consider eating breakfast in bed; it is not proper, it is not the Malfoy way. Yet, here he sits and waits for the elf to bring their breakfast.

Lucius watches Harry play with Teddy, making him laugh and Lucius wonders if Harry will show their other child the same type of love. Narcissa was not happy when she got pregnant with Draco and hid her pregnancy from him for six months with glamors and charms. After she had Draco, she refused to hold him or show him any type of love. It was only after he asked for a divorce that she showed some semblance of love when she asked Draco if he wanted to live with her. Thank Merlin Draco told her to go the hell respectfully.

"Love," he calls to get Harry's attention.

"Yesss," Harry answers distractingly while still playing with their son.

"You said Severus told you that you are four weeks?" Harry nods his head. "When did you find out?" Lucius asks a bit confused.

Harry looks up from playing with Teddy to answer, "After they took you away, I woke up in the middle Severus running a diagnostic on me. That's when I found out." Harry's expression darkens. "I was ready to go to the Ministry and give them a piece of my mind. Severus tried to stop me but I got light headed again. He told me that was because I had not eaten in three hours being pregnant and that I needed to keep up my strength. At the same time your cousin Hugo, who I still do not believe likes me, came in and told me that he would handle everything." Harry turns and looks at Lucius. "Is there something going on between Hugo and Severus?"

Lucius chuckles, "Long story, which I will tell you about it later. Let's just say Severus belongs to Hugo in the same way that you belong to me; Hugo has known for a long time. Severus fights his attraction to Hugo and tries to convince himself he is in love with me, because he knows I will not love him back."

"I don't understand." Harry tells him.

"Again, it's a long story. Back to yesterday."

Before Harry can carry on, Misty and another elf pops in with two trays of food for them. Harry's is the biggest, with Belgian waffles with lemon whipped topping and blueberries, porridge topped with fruits. Scrambled eggs with cheese, bacon on the side with hot tea. Lucius had crepes stuffed with cream, fruits, and coffee. For Teddy, the elves brought rectangular toast bread for him to munch on while his parents eat.

Lucius watches Harry take his first bite of waffle and cream topping, a delighted hum registers in the room. Some of the cream is left on the side of Harry's lips and Lucius cannot help but watch his love's tongue sneak out and lick up the remaining cream. Harry repeats the process and Lucius cock begins to harden under the bed covers and his breakfast is all but forgotten as he enjoys watching his baby eat. A piece of toast hits him in the face, brings him back from Harry's sexual show and his dirty thoughts. _Nothing like a child to bring you back down to earth. _Lucius looks at his son, noticing the smile on his chubby cheeks, and another piece of toast in his little paws. Lucius looks back up to see Harry happily enjoying his breakfast, _this is what I have wanted for so long, a family._

"I'm going to make sure you and our baby have to best care possible," Lucius says aloud, breaking the silence.

"I know you will. If I ever doubt that you loved me, after yesterday, now I am certain. Yesterday scared me, Luc." Harry tells him after taking a sip of tea. "I finally find happiness and now someone is trying to rip it away from me." Harry turns and looks at Lucius. "Why Luc, why would Molly and Ginny do that? Why would they say something so horrible about you? What have I ever done to them?" Lucius can see tears begin to well in his love's eyes.

"I don't know, Love. Sometimes people do and say things that they don't mean, and others do things because they are born evil."

Lucius knows he needs to tell Harry about Arthur, but he need to do it in a way that his Little Love won't blame himself for it. Everything that has happened it is all because of Molly and Ginerva Weasley.

"What happened yesterday at the Ministry?" Harry asks, breaking into his thoughts.

Lucius clears his throat and calls Misty to take Teddy, who has fallen back to sleep. Another elf pops in and clears away their trays. Lucius pulls Harry closer to him and goes into details about what happened yesterday when he got to the Ministry. When he gets to the part of Skeeter's article Harry cannot believe the gall of the woman. Although her article proves that Lucius is innocent of those salacious charges, the woman still violated their privacy. Lucius holds Harry when he breaks down after hearing about Arthur. Arthur was a good man and for his wife and daughter to kill him without reason hurts. Lucius and Harry remain quiet and in bed for a few more hours, talking about their child and more about what happened yesterday.

"So, what are some of the things you would change if you become the Minister of Magic?"

Lucius takes a deep breath before he speaks. "There are so many things I want to change. Better protection for our world. Muggle repelling charms are great and have held up for generations. Yet, muggles will find out who we are if we don't protect ourselves better. It is one of the only reasons I agreed with Riddle. Mugs have made strides and advancements and we need to do the same. We need to stop clinging to the past indiscriminately. We should hold onto our traditions but also be willing to adapt and change to the present world. Incorporating muggle holidays into our world was not the wrong thing to do. But when you push our traditions aside to the point where they are forgotten, that is where problems begin. Our children are lost to the world that threatens us; we need to educate them better. I have an endless amount of ideas that I believe are needed to fix and change our world."

Lucius stops speaking and looks down at Harry, "Sorry, I guess I did not realize how much thought I put into it."

Harry raises his hands and caresses the side of Lucius's face. Lucius places his hands on Harry's, turning his head and kissing both his little love's palms. "Don't apologize Luc, I like your ideas and I would vote for you." Harry says with a smile. "I'm being bias but your ideas are great and that is why I think you should run for Minister of Magic."

Lucius is stunned, "B-But what about you and the baby? What about the threat of the Weasley women still out there? I would be gone for long hours, trying to convince the public I am a good fit."

"Who says I will be separated from you? And how long does a run for Minister take? Hell, I'm sure Kingsley would gladly hand the job over to you just so he can get back to doing what he loves: being an Auror. He never wanted the position in the first place."

Lucius looks at Harry, "Are you serious about this?"

"I am, I think you are just what the Wizarding World needs." Harry moves from his relaxed position and sits astride Lucius legs so that they are facing each other. "Our personal lives will change a bit. But that is nothing new, we are used to change." Lucius place his hands on Harry's hips and pulls him closer so that their cocks touch. Harry gasps, "I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you, Mr. Malfoy." Harry says with a roll of his hips.

Lucius leans forward and buries his face in Harry's neck then licks his way up to Harry's ear. Harry hums. "You know I cannot concentrate because you look so sexy on top of me," Lucius vows. They've been in bed all day, not that Lucius is complaining, any day spent with his baby is always a good day. Lucius groans when Harry grinds his pert arse onto his cock. "You won't be able to handle another round, Love," Lucius tells his little love, placing soft kisses on his neck and lips. "I was pretty eager with you this morning."

Harry moans. "Yes you were and I love it when you're rough," he gasps out.

Lucius pulls Harry into a kiss that steals both their breaths away. They break from the kiss and stare into each other's eyes. Love and lust shines between the men. Harry pushes Lucius, wordlessly telling him lie on his back. Lucius does not fight, he lies back and puts his hands underneath his head and waits to see what his little husband will do. Harry scoots down his body, licking at Lucius's stomach as he goes, he keeps his eyes locked with Lucius's, never looking away. Harry moves the pajama pants down and Lucius's hard cock bounces, leaking pre-ejaculation on his stomach. Harry laps it up eagerly, moaning at the taste, which sends vibration down Lucius's cock. Lucius can feel his husband's hard cock on his leg and licks his lips because he wants to taste and feel it in his mouth.

"Baby, take off your pajama pants and turn around, I want you in my mouth too." Lucius purrs at his husband. Harry does as Lucius commands. He takes off his pajamas, crawls up Lucius's body. Harry turns and positions his knees behind the older man's shoulders. His cock and balls hang enticingly in Lucius's face; Harry's mouth is in the perfect position over Lucius's cock. Harry bends down and slowly drags his tongue up Lucius's cock, the man grunts, he reaches up and grabs hold of Harry's waist. Harry's cock is hard and leaking precum, Lucius sticks his tongue out and grazes the tip of the cock in front of him and tastes Harry's sweet nectar. Harry moans, sending sparks from Lucius's cock up his spine. Slowly Lucius takes Harry's cock into his mouth inch by inch, wetting it with his saliva. His hands grasp onto Harry's pert arse that hangs over him and he digs his nails into the flesh.

It draws a hiss from Harry who drops Lucius's cock from his mouth. Lucius pulls his lips from Harry's cock then tugs his hairless balls into his mouth. Lucius laves Harry's balls, making them wet. He lets them fall from his mouth and brings Harry's arse down on his face and feast on it as if it is his last meal. Harry is beside himself, Lucius's cock all forgotten as his rides his husband's face. He holds onto Lucius's strong muscular thighs for support, his head thrown back, mouth open and his cock hard, desperate to explode.

Harry dares not touch himself because he knows Lucius would be displeased, he whines to bring his husband's attention to his dire need. But Lucius ignores it and pushes his tongue inside of Harry, who screams. The sensation of Lucius's tongue in his sensitive and well fucked hole almost makes him pass out. Harry tries to dirty talk but words turn into cries of passion, grunts, whimpers, and moans but Lucius seems to understand them all. Harry tries to pull himself off Lucius's face but the strong hands holding his waist will not relent. He wants and needs to cum so badly; Harry begs the best way he can by grinding and swirling his hips onto Lucius's face.

Lucius reaches around and grabs hold of Harry's cock, he jerks him off to the rhythm of his tongue. His little husband begging and pleading for release excites and turns him on. Lucius reluctantly releases Harry's hips and detaches his mouth from that luscious arse. He looks up at his delectable husband, whose body is flushed with sweat. He runs his free hand up Harry's back to his shoulders and grips it tightly. Harry bucks on top of him when Lucius grips his cock in the same manner. Lucius loves the seductive power he wields over his young lover. Lucius can tell that Harry is close to coming, he lets go of his cock and pushes him back down so that his cock is right at his mouth. Lucius sucks Harry's cock into his mouth and jerks his hips telling his little lover to do the same. His cock touches Harry's lips, his minx rubs his lips on the tip of Lucius cock, the heavenly feel of full lips engulfing his length. _Oh fuck that feels good, _thinks Lucius.

Harry is driving him crazy with the heat of his mouth. His little minx has certainly learned how to swallow him whole; Lucius bucks his hips and pushes his cock further into Harry's mouth. Harry grunts but does not gag from the force of the action. The room is bathed in sensual grunts, moans, and whimpers as both men bring each other pleasure. Lucius squeezes and pinches Harry's arse cheeks as he pumps his hips up and down, his cock moving in and out of Harry's mouth. Lucius can tell that Harry will not hold on much longer. Lucius doubles his efforts, he hollows his cheeks around the cock in his mouth and bobs his head up and down.

The pronounced cords in the side of his neck display the intense effort he is putting forth to make sure his husband's pleasure comes before his. Harry doubles his pleasure by using both his hands and mouth to make sure Lucius cums when he does. It does not take long for both men to reach their climax, Harry is the first to come, Lucius groans as the first spurt of his husband's cum hits his tongue. Lucius cums in Harry's mouth with a force. He a tight grip on Harry's arse his fingernails will leave marks on the arse cheeks, hanging over his face. Lucius sucks Harry even after he stops cumming, he licks and laves up every bit of his little minx's essence.

Lucius finally lets go of Harry's cock and spins him around, he captures his lips in a crushing and possessive kiss. Lucius groans, tasting himself on Harry's lips. He rolls them over, positioning himself on top, words of love echo through the room. Lucius knows that above everything else in life, he has love. Something that he has never had before in his life. To his father, he was a disappointment, his mother died when he was but a child. The woman he married hated him and he lived a life of misery. But right this minute, he's found love in Harry, Draco, Teddy and two redheads who placed themselves in his life. _I'm finally happy. _

Draco lays in the middle of his fiances. For the first time in months, Malfoy Manor is quiet; since Harry and his loves moved into the Manor, it is always filled with laughter. But after the events yesterday there's no laughter or joy. Draco shakes his head, everything still feels like a horrible dream.

Flashback

_The day starts out normal for Draco. He and his twins make slow, sweet love to each other. Later they had breakfast with Teddy. The twins leave to work at their store; Draco and Teddy spend the day playing and reading. During Teddy's afternoon nap, Misty comes in and tells Draco there are two women here to see him. Draco's only thought is that Pansy and Daphne have come back. Both women decided that they wanted no part in dying for a maniacal man and ran to the United States, where the war had not reached yet. Before he can tell Misty to show them to his sitting room, Draco hears Molly Weasley's screeching voice calling for Fred and George. Two Aurors are following behind them. _

_Thinking on his feet Draco instructs Misty to take Teddy to their home in France right away and not return with him until he calls her back. Misty pops out just as Molly and Ginny Weasley walk into the room. Molly demands to see her sons. Draco tries to calmly tell her that the twins are not here but she reacts violently. Molly slaps him across the face and calls him a bloody liar. Draco's hand instantly goes to his hurt cheek; he is boiling with rage. His first instinct is to react and slap her back but he holds back and remembers that this is the mother of the men he loves. Out of respect for them he takes a deep breath and once again repeats that the twins are not home._

"_This is not their home, do you think you can steal my boys away from me?" She yells in his face. "But then again what can anyone expect from a Malfoy," Molly Weasley sneers. "They think they own the bloody world. First Harry and now my boys." Spittle flies from her mouth as she talks, Draco backs away to get out of range. "You will not have them, I came here to get my sons and that includes Harry. You Malfoys are nothing but rich, nasty scum. You use your money to manipulate your way into everyone's pocket. Here is a newsflash that not even Skeeter needs to report: no one wants you lot around! I wish old snake face killed your line when he had the chance."_

_Draco takes great offense to her words. Granted, the Malfoy family has done things over their history that could call their reputation into question. However, Draco feels that their involvement in the war and after should make up for some of the immoral deeds his ancestors had done. Draco cannot believe that this once sweet woman, who everyone raves about her cooking, is speaking like this. Molly's vicious words fit what Draco can see blazing in her brown eyes: fire and hatred. "Your true colors are showing Mrs. Weasley. If only the public could see this side of you, they would be shocked to know you're not only a harpy but a greedy bitch with your mini me tag along." _

"_How dare you speak to me that way? Do you know who I am?"_

"_Yes, you are a woman who once helped win a war but you aren't that woman anymore. I don't know where she went nor who you are." Draco snarls. "Kindly take your leave out of my home," Draco yells. The Aurors that accompanied the Weasley woman stand in shock, just watching the heated argument between Draco and Mrs. Weasley. _

"_What the hell is going on here?!" Fred yells as he and George walk in together._

"_Your mother and sister have decided to pay us a visit to congratulate us on our engagement." Draco tells his fiances while he stares a hole into Molly Weasley. _

"_Mother, what the hell are you really doing here?…" Begins Fred. _

"_...You were not invited..." Continues George. Both men stare at the portly woman skeptically. _

_Molly turns and stares at the twins. Ginny has yet to utter a word. "Do your sister and I need an invitation to visit my own family? How embarrassing was it to find out you are engaged to a Malfoy of all people."_

"_Yes, especially when …." George answers. _

"_...This is not our home…." Asserts Fred. "Besides, what…"_

"_...We do as adults…" George adds._

"_...Is none of your concern…." They say together._

_Draco does not bother to correct them; they know this is as much their home as it is his. "Go home, Mother, and take Ginny with you…." George turns to Molly as he speaks._

"_...Wait for Harry and Mr. Malfoy to send you an invite….." Fred continues._

"_...Until then stay away…" They chorus together._

"_Where is Harry?" Ginny asks, finally breaking her silence._

"_If you must know, Harry and my father are on their honeymoon." Draco boasts, a sadistic smile spread over his face. _

"_You mean he took my poor Harry somewhere to rape him, never to be seen again!" Molly snarls. "That is why I brought the Aurors with me, to show proof that he raped him and got him pregnant. And once they arrest your slimy father for what he's done, I will make sure that Harry and my boys stay the hell away from you lot."_

"_I cannot believe you would accuse a Malfoy of such things. Malfoy's may be sneaky, cunning, arrogant, politically ambitious, and any number of names others deem to call us but a rapist is not one of them. How dare you insinuate that my father raped Harry!"_

"_Are you calling me a liar, Malfoy?"_

"_Yes, I'm calling you a liar, Witch Bitch!" lol_

"_Fred, George, are you going to stand there and let him talk to me like that? What have they done to you?"_

_Draco is dazed, what follows next seems to happen in a blink of an eye__.__ Both Weasley women are screaming, and the room is filled with yelling and accusations getting thrown back and forth. That is when Harry walks into the room. Walking into the room, Harry finds utter chaos. B. When Father walks into the room the Aurors finally spring into action and arrest him without due cause. When Harry falls into his arms, Draco has never seen his father lose his Malfoy composure like that before. Father fights and curses to try to get to Harry, the more they pull him back the more determined he is to reach Harry. It is pure chaos. Severus runs into the room after Draco sent for him. Severus assesses Harry's condition, while Lucius yells for Draco to call his cousin Hugo. Fred and George are able to finally force Molly and Ginny to leave their home. Severus picks up Harry and takes him out of the room while Father screams at the Aurors to let him go. Draco watches as they cart his father away, unable to do anything to stop it. The twins do not return right away but Draco does not have time to worry. He calls for an elf; he tells the frazzled elf to go and get his cousin, Hugo, and let the man know it is a matter of life and death. _

_During the period he waits for Hugo to arrive, Draco goes to see about Harry. The good news is that from what Severus can gather, Harry is exhausted from their travel and the added stress caused him to get lightheaded and faint. When Draco walks into the room Harry wakes up immediately and asks for Lucius. He tries to get out of bed but is stopped by both Severus and Draco. To calm him down, Draco calls for Misty to bring Teddy back. Once Harry has Teddy in his arms, he calms. Severus asks to speak with Harry privately just as the elf he sent to get Hugo comes back. Draco meets Hugo, and quickly explains what happened. Too overcome wondering why Sev needs to speak with Harry to linger, Draco leaves Hugo and goes to sit with his friend. When he returns Harry is sleeping with Teddy laying comfortably beside him. Exhausted by the day's events Draco goes and lays on the bed sandwiching Teddy in between them._

END FLASHBACK

Now the next day, he wakes up between the loves of his life unsure of what the day will bring. Maybe if they decide to spend the rest of the day in bed yesterday will only seem like a nightmare. He knows that his father has returned home, an elf informed him early this morning. He has no idea what information Hugo used to free his father. The Malfoy name was tarnished enough during the war that no one would believe that his father only loves and cares for Harry and would not dare hurt him in any way. His twins have not yet told him what happened when they escorted their mother and sister back to the Burrow; Draco can only guess. Draco snuggles in closer and burrows himself in between their arms breathing them in and savoring the safe feeling that they are home. Maybe things didn't turn out as horribly as he expects yesterday, but he will not know until they wake up and speak to him.

Hugo walks the halls of Malfoy Manor, it has been a very long time since he set foot in the place. When he was a child he loved coming here, he and Lucius would play and pretend they would save the Wizarding world together. Over the years the place became a mausoleum, drab, depressing, and cold. Whatever love lingered from his childhood went away; after being back for only twenty-four hours, the feelings of old have slowly returned. The Manor is brightly lit up, and shines brighter than he has ever seen it. There was a time Hugo worried that he would never return to his family home, never be able to sit with Lucius and debate the issues within the Wizarding world and what they would do to fix it. He regretted and hated that he, a Malfoy, had to leave and hide because of the bastard Voldemort.

His cousin felt that if anything should happen to him, he needed Hugo to be there to raise Draco.

No one knows where or how he came to have the vampire gene. It is believed that a member of the family married and had children with a vampire and throughout the years the gene weakened. When Hugo came into his magical inheritance, the gene made itself known. He does require blood but not on a daily basis, but he does have the strength and healing abilities all vampires have.

Even though he was not able to fight in the war, Hugo had his own battles to fight. Until he left, he had always had the Malfoy name behind him. Moving forced him to learn how to live on his own. He joined a coven in Greece and learned how to become a vampire. For the years he lived in the coven, the other vampires saw him as a leader and treated him as such. During this time, never lost touch with Lucius. As Dominants, both Lucius and Hugo trained as much as they could in unknown muggle BDSM clubs. After the end of the first Wizarding war, Hugo was able to come out of hiding; it was conveniently around the time he was ready to leave the coven. Recognizing him as their leader, roughly half of the original members voiced desires to leave with him. They loved the way Hugo fixed their petty squabbles, rather than killing a coven member for doing wrong, Hugo would instead punish them severely. The leader of the coven, Marcel, saw this as a threat and challenged Hugo to a fight to the death for the leadership of the coven. The fight lasted three grueling hours. Marcel and Hugo were the same height but had different strengths. They both fought with everything they had; whether they lived or died was dependent on the outcome of the battle.

Hugo remembers blood dripping from his eyes, claw marks on his chest, and part of the flesh in his side being clawed away. The first time he heard the crunch of bones breaking and the realized that it was not his bones, he knew then that Marcel would soon draw his last breath. With every ounce of strength, he had at the time, Hugo ripped Marcel's head off, killing him instantly, and making him the new coven leader. He took the name of Count and became the leader of one of the largest covens in Greece. During the second Wizarding War, Hugo hid his people with both Vampire and Wizarding magic from the eyes of Voldemort while aiding his cousin as a spy.

During the second war, he and Lucius found time to open clubs and restaurants catering to men and women who preferred to live the BDSM lifestyle. They employed expert Masters and Mistresses, both muggle and wizarding kind. There are even a few were creatures employed as Submissives as well as Dominants. All employees sign a no discrimination clause when they accept employment to all of the clubs he and Lucius own. All Dominants and Submissives must enter into a contract, no matter the length of time they will play with each other. It is a magical binding contract between both parties that they will follow guidelines of SSC: Safe, Sane, and Consensual. Muggle employees are given the same contract and know there will be consequences if the rules are not followed.

Hugo makes his way to the library to see if his cousin still bought books on Wizarding law even though Lucius prefers to keep to politics. The books have always been for Hugo's benefit; he turns the corner and silently enters the library. Hugo stops and stares at the far side of the huge library, where the one man he wants but cannot have is sitting.

Hugo watches as the man he desires sits and read in the quiet of the library. A lock of hair falls into his face. Hugo clinches his hands in fists to stop himself from walking over to the other man and tucking it back into place. Hugo surveys his obsession; since the first time he saw the other man, he's wanted him. Wanted him writhing and begging under him , calling and moaning his name in ecstasy. The countless times he's imagined the tears of the other man while his whip marrs that beautiful milk toned skin. His tall, dark brooding looks pulled him in from the very beginning. However, each time they are near each other, Hugo finds a reason to infuriate the man.

"Are you planning to stand there and stare at me all night?"

"Why, would it bother you?" Hugo inquires.

"Why should it? Your presence does not matter to me." Sharp ink black eyes turn to stare into his, the need to have the man pulls at Hugo's heart and cock. Most believe that vampires like most creatures have a destined mate, that is a fabricated myth to scare and fascinate muggles into not believing anything about their world. As a wizard and a vampire, Hugo can choose he wants to be with and the man in front of him is who he wants to spend the rest of his eternity with.

Hugo still stands at the door, "Do you still want him or have you gotten over your infatuation?"

Venom spews from Severus's eyes, "I have no idea what you are referring to."

"So we are playing the fool tonight I see. Are you a fool, dear Severus?"

Severus slams his book close, "The only fool I see is standing before me, is you!"

Hugo's lips twitch as he tries to hide his smile. "You still have not answered my question, have you gotten over your little crush on Lucius now that he is fucking a sweet piece of arse?"

"How dare you?!" Severus snaps. "Are you asking out of jealousy because you want that sweet piece of arse for yourself?"

Hugo finally walks into the room, anger making his steps sharp. He grabs Severus by the back on the neck and pulls him roughly out of the chair, pulling him up against his body, "I dare ask, Severus, because when I am finally inside of you, there will be only one Malfoy's name on your lips and mind. That name will be mine, dear Severus." He crashes his lips down and kisses him savagely. The taste of blood hits his tongue and Hugo is not sure whose it is, but he also does not care. Finally, he is tasting the man he has wanted since he first laid eyes on him. When he pulls back, he licks the blood from his lips. "The only piece of arse I want is yours!" Just as roughly as he pulled Severus to him, Hugo pushes him back into the chair and walks out of the library, his purpose of finding a book all forgotten.

_How dare he?!_ Severus rants. "Who the hell does he think he is?!" He yells out loud to the empty library.

"The man who has you tied up in knots apparently?" Severus gasps and turns sharply to see Draco standing at the door's entrance.

"What the hell do you want? Can't a man rant in solace?" Severus barks at Draco.

"No," he says with a shoulder shrug. "Maybe you are angry because you are denying who and what you really want."

"I don't want him." Severus tells him, licking his lips unconsciously.

Draco smirks in his face before he says, "That was some kiss from the looks of it."

"Don't you have two redheads to fuck or have fuck you?" Severus folds his hands over his chest and glares at his godson.

"Using vulgar language, it seems Hugo bothered you more than I thought," Draco walks further into the library. "What is it about him. Sev? He seems like a nice guy, a bit rough around the edges, dominant as hell; he is your type after all. He's tall, more muscles than my twins put together." Draco goes on, "He has the Malfoy striking good looks, those piercing blue eyes, and that five o'clock shadow that you just want to caress all day."

"Will you shut up?!" Severus yells. Draco cackles at Severus's distress. "It has nothing to do with that," he says offhandedly.

"Then what is it? Come on, Sev, it's just us. I know you are my uncle in many ways but you know you can talk to me."

Severus sits quietly staring at Draco before he answers, "He's-

"Is it because he is a vampire because-"

"Oh for crying out loud Draco, I'm well aware he is a vampire and I don't care about that."

"Then what the hell is your problem with him?"

"I'm not a submissive!" Severus shouts.

That statement blows the sails out of Draco's rants. From the look on his face Severus assumes he has no knowledge of his father and Hugo's businesses. "A-a what now?" Draco brows begins to crease together.

"For Merlin sake Draco you cannot be so dense?"

"Are you talking about whips, and chains, tie me up, tie me down sort of thing?" Draco licks his lips as he asks the question. Severus did not miss the sparkle of lust in his godson's grey eyes. _I wonder if Lucius realizes his son might be a Submissive?_

Severus chuckles, "Yes, that is exactly what I am talking about." Severus gets up from his seat and puts the book he was reading back into its place on the shelf.

"So, let me get this straight. Hugo likes to spank, and tie up his lovers?" Draco turns speculative eyes on him. "How do you know this?"

Severus faces Draco, "A few years ago I went with your father to one of the clubs he and Hugo own. I saw Hugo discipling one of the club's Subs. The young lady did not look as if she was in any danger and your father did not stop his cousin. I was about to hex Hugo when your father stopped me."

Draco's eyes widen while Severus continues to speak, "F-father likes to do that also?" He whispers his next question to Severus. "Do you think he spanks Harry too? And, that Harry likes it when Father does it? Harry doesn't look like the type to let Father raise a hand to him."

Severus nods his head, "From the marks on his wrist yesterday, I would assume so."

Both are quiet, absorbing the information on a different level. "Could you be in denial about this whole Sub thing also? Because you did not deny that you had feelings for the man."_ Leave it to the Blonde brat to pick up on that._ For years, Severus has taken his attraction for Hugo and placed it on Lucius. He suspects Lucius knew all along that there is no real heat to his claims of attraction or love. Lucius was right when he said they could not be together. He isn't the man Severus wants. Maybe on some level he wanted to be with Lucius because of what he fears he could have with Hugo. After Lucius got with Potter and their talk, he realized Lucius was not what he wanted or needed in a lover. Their relationship would never have worked. Hugo has always been a thorn in his side from the moment they met.

"I'm not in denial," Severus finally answers. "As handsome as he is, I'm just not what he needs. I cannot and refuse to submit to another man. I will never call another man Master. Been there done that."

Draco tilts his head to the side, "I think you are lying to yourself." Severus opens his mouth to deny Draco's words. "Let me finish. I walked in on that short but passionate kiss and let me tell you, Sev, even though I have no idea what a Submissive really is, you seem to give in to him quite easily." Draco gets up and walks over to Severus. "Maybe you should stop fighting the man and give in this once. Maybe Hugo is just what you need," Draco proposes quietly. He reaches up and kisses Severus on the cheek before walking out as he mumbles, "Now I need to find out about this Submissive thing, maybe I can convince my twins to tie me up."

The words hit Severus's ears and he almost choke on the words he was about to say.

Grangers Home

Ginny is worried, she has been since the moment they left the Burrow. Her hands shake as she stands outside the home of Hermione's parents. It has only been a few months since her passing and Ginny feels that this is the wrong thing to do. Running from the Aurors brought them here. Ginny closes her eyes, thinking about the day before. Her mother killed her father when instead she was trying to hurt Fred. Was it all worth it? Her goal for as long as she has known about him has been to marry Harry Potter. Her mother filled her head with how brave he was for years. After meeting him when she was ten years old, Ginny fell instantly in love with him. When he saved her from the basilisk, Ginny fell deeper in love with him. His bravery and quick thinking impressed her. She made it her goal to be Mrs. Harry Potter. Ginny could not believe it when her and Harry began dating. It was her dream come true, she did everything to keep him in his eyes. But behind his back Ginny flirted with all the men she wanted. Harry at the time was not focused on romance, _the war took up his time. Maybe it was selfish of me to sleep with others, but I had needs that had to be filled. I'm young, not some old maid._ She even conned a couple of them to sleep with her with the promise that Harry will never know about it. _But it seems he found out anyway. _

When Harry broke it off with her, Ginny was devastated. She thought he found out about her indiscretions. When he told her they would get back together after the war, Ginny accepted his explanation. During that time, Voldemort would stop at nothing to get Harry. Harry, Hermione, and Ron left shortly after their breakup to find Voldemort's missing soul pieces. The Battle of Hogwarts was brutal and so many died. Ron and Hermione, Remus and Tonks. Ginny was devastated at losing her brother and best friend in the same day. But she had her love, she had Harry. Ginny walked around the castle she once called home in utter destruction looking for Harry; she found him in the arms of none other than Lucius Fucking Malfoy. The bastard had the nerve to smirk when he saw her before he apparated away with Harry in his arms.

No one saw Harry for days, they received an owl stating he needed time to heal. Ginny wondered why he did not want to be with his true family. Her mother told her not to worry Harry would come back to her. _She was dead wrong!_ The next time the family saw Harry was the day of Hermione and Ron's funeral. The fucking Malfoys had the gall to sit with Harry. _Her _Harry. Ginny did not care if they were spies and helped in the war; they were scum of the earth. They live up to the snakes they profess to be. To find out that Harry and the eldest Malfoy got married and had a child was a significant blow to her ego. Harry was gay, married with a child. He was already wealthy, but now joined with the Malfoys he is wealthier than ever. But Ginny only wanted Harry. Admittedly, she wanted his money as well. That is when she came up with the idea to accuse Lucius of rape. Everything worked beautifully, Kingsley reluctantly believed their claim and sent Aurors with them to arrest the man. There were a few things Ginny and her mother did not count on. That snooping bitch, Rita Skeeter, who overheard heard her and her mother plotting. No one would have guessed, not even Ginny, how connected Harry and Lucius are.

It hurt her to see how in love they were, to see the lengths Lucius went through just to get to Harry when he fainted with her own eyes. When they got back to the Burrow, Ginny worried tirelessly after Harry. Seeing him fall into Draco's arms broke her heart. But deep down she felt they did the right thing, Harry was away from Malfoy and soon he would come to her, that is what she thought at the time anyway. When her father came home followed by an irate Fred and George, they screamed at her and her mother. The screaming and yelling grew loud between all of them. Ginny cannot remember a time where her family was this divided and she could not stop thinking that Lucius Malfoy was to blame for taking Harry away. When her father called Molly a lying bitch it quieted the entire room.

FLASHBACK

"_You lying bitch!" Arthur Weasley yells at his wife. The room is stunned into silence as Molly slaps Arthur viciously, the loud slap echoing through the entire room._

"_How dare you, Arthur Weasley, call me a bitch!" Molly shrieks in his face. "Especially in front of our innocent children!"_

"_I will call you whatever I desire!" Arthur screams back at her. Then he holds his arms out. "If you haven't noticed, Molly, our children have not been innocent for a very long time."_

_Arthur steps away from Molly, he cannot bear to look at her. He knows that he does not love her any longer, but the only reason Arthur stayed is for his children. He closes his eyes, "Why Molly? Why did you do it? What did Lucius Malfoy do to you?"_

"_It's not what he did to me, Arthur." Molly responds, which causes him to turn around. _

"_What do you mean?" Confusion mars on his face._

"_It is what he did to our dear Ginny, he took our Harry from us, I mean her."_

"_You do realize that Harry has a mind of his own…" Fred speaks up, anger apparent in his voice._

"_...He chose to be with Lucius, no one forced him.." George adds._

"_You two will shut your traitorous mouths. I have not begun to deal with you both for shacking up with the slimy little blond."_

"_Mom is right, I cannot believe you two would want to have sex with that little snake." Ginny sneers at her brothers. "At least find someone better than him to fuck."_

"_Oh, you mean like you? The little slut who proclaims to love Harry, yet slept with half of the second string Gryffindor's Quidditch players." Fred spat at her. "Nice way to keep up their spirits, eh Ginny?" _

_Molly pulls out her wand and screeches the cutting curse and aims it at Fred. Arthur jump in front of him taking the curse. The curse hits him in the neck, slicing his head off, and killing him instantly. Seeing their father lying dead on the floor in front of them, both brothers draw their wands and utter every hex they can think of at their mother. Ginny joins in on her mother's side. The Burrow becomes a war zone just like the night of the final battle at Hogwarts. Family heirlooms, and traditions are torn to shreds by curses. Family pictures of smiling children and doting parents go up into flames. Memories of laughter dying with every spell thrown. Ginny sends a stunning curse, hitting George at the exact same time that Molly's harsher curse hits Fred. Both brothers fall to the ground and the women do not waste anytime getting out of there. They apparate out before the Aurors arrive to investigate._

END FLASHBACK

"...Gi-Ginny dear, are you alright?" Ginny breaks from her wayward thoughts and remembers where she is. Standing at the doorstep of the Granger's home. Ginny now firmly believes that following her mother's advice will lead her to spending the rest of her life in Azkaban or worse, her death. Slowly Ginny look to her mother then to the Grangers. She knows she cannot put them in danger. They have already lost so much because of the Wizarding World. Hermione tried removing their memories before she left in case of her death. But the spell did not last long. When they recovered their memories, the first place they looked for Hermione was the Burrow, only to discover their daughter died in a senseless war. And if Ginny stayed here, they will die also.

Before she can change her mind, she slowly backs away from Molly and Mrs. Granger. Her father is already dead, her brothers are injured, possibly dead. No more innocents will die by her hand. She can feel her head shaking no, she chants,"I can't, Mom, I can't."

"What do you mean, dear?" Molly asks, looking nervously at Mrs. Granger then back to Ginny.

"I will not put them in danger. No more innocents." Ginny responds. She takes one step back when her mother reaches out to touch her. Ginny takes another and another until she is in the street and away from her mother and Mrs. Granger. Tears well in her eyes, blurring her vision which is why she does not see the speeding bus heading straight for her. When Molly screams her name, it distracts her and Ginny is hit head-on, killing her instantly. Both Molly Weasley and Mrs. Granger shriek in horror as they watch helplessly as the bus connects with Ginny's body.

People gather around the crumpled, unrecognizable, and bloody body lying in the middle of the street. The red blood mixes with her red hair, making it impossible to distinguish the color. Molly Weasley stands far away, eying Ginny's body dispassionately with cold, calculating eyes. Her life is ruined, her family taken away by the deeds of one person. She will get her revenge and soon. Molly turns to Mrs. Granger. "Such a tragedy, isn't it dear? If only she paid closer attention to her surroundings." Molly tsks then steps around Ms. Granger and enters the Granger's home, leaving Ginny's body to the onlookers. It was forethought on Molly's part to take Ginny's wand from her once they apparated to the Grangers front door. _At least the annoying little bitch listened when I told her to give me her wand. What a catastrophe that would have cause if muggles were to discover the Wizarding world. _

A shocked, and speechless Jane Granger looks from the crowd surrounding Ginny to Molly Weasley. This is not the doting motherly figure she had trusted her daughter with. The Molly she knew would never have left her only daughter's dead body in the middle of the street for strangers to gawk at. _Something is wrong and I pray I did not just let the woman that will murder us in the end into my home._

Malfoy Manor

The next morning Harry sits at the breakfast table with Lucius as he feeds Teddy. He loves this time in the morning, where it is just the three of them before the rest of the family arrives. An elf pops in, "Master Harry, there be two redheaded gentleman wanting to speak with you."

Puzzled, Harry looks from the elf to his husband, wondering who the two redheads could be, then he remembers Bill and Charlie. He tells the elf to let them him. When they arrive both men, who usually looks strong and able to take on the world, now look tired and broken. Their handsome faces are haggard, large black circles around their eyes show their lack of sleep. Without thinking, Harry gets up from the table and pulls both men into his arms. They sandwich Harry, wrapping their arms around each other and start crying. The anger and hurt both men must be feeling, to lose their brother to the war and their father at the hands of their mother can only hurt worse than Harry could imagine. "I'm so sorry." Harry whispers between them. "If only I had-"

"Stop right there," Charlie interrupts, lifting his head and wiping his tear-streaked face. "This is not your fault, we place the blame with Mom and Ginny. They knew exactly what they were doing."

"The only thing we ask is for your forgiveness for what they accused Lucius of. We saw the way he defended you at Ron and Hermione's funeral." They let go of each other and turn to Lucius. "We are behind you one hundred percent in whatever you decide to do about Mo-Molly and Ginny. They are no longer fit to be called Weasley's."

"Messrs Weasley, I am unclear as to what I will do to your mo-"

"Please, Mr. Malfoy-" Bill begins.

"Lucius, please. We will be family soon when Draco marries your brothers and my Harry considers you family."

"Very well, it is Charlie and Bill. And please do not refer to that woman as our mother. She killed our father in cold blood; Percy would be here but he just could not bear to face Harry after what Molly did."

"I am deeply sorry for your loss." Lucius says. He pulls Harry into his lap when he passes by him. Harry snuggles comfortably into Lucius's arms; he gently kisses Harry on the forehead. "Please, have a seat and join us for breakfast. I'm sure your brothers and Draco will be down soon, as will Severus and Hugo."

Charlie decides to sit beside Teddy, who is utterly fascinated by squishing his bananas with his fingers and trying to bring the mess to his mouth, while Bill sits across from Harry and Lucius. "As I was saying, I am not sure what I will do to Molly and Ginerva but they will pay for the distress they caused Harry." Lucius and Harry agree that they will keep his pregnancy between them until his first complete checkup with a healer.

They continue to talk over breakfast, Draco and the twins eventually come down and are greeted by Charlie and Bill. Fred winces when he is hugged by his brothers. Harry wants to know what happened yesterday at the Burrow, Fred looks paler than he usually is, and George looks as if he was hit by a muggle bus. Bruises and cuts litter their arms and necks. "What happened to you guys yesterday at the Burrow? " He blurts out. "I only know what was in the news article, and from what Lucius told me."

Both men turn in Harry's direction, "Let's just say." George begins his voice harsher and hoarse from screaming.

"Mother dear showed her true colors." Fred whispers sullenly. "I never would have thought.."

"She would try to kill us..." Tears run down George's face as he says those words.

Fred places his hands on George's shoulders and pulls him into a hug. "Dad died saving us." Fred tells his brother. George nods his head that rests on Fred's shoulder. Harry watches as the brothers comfort and care for each other. Even with Draco in the relationship, one would be lost without the other. Their souls are bound.

George eases himself from Fred's arms, "We've talked enough about that this morning with Draco. I really do not want to talk about it again. At the moment, anyway."

Everyone at the table agrees and tells Fred and George that when they are ready to talk about it again, they will listen. The dour mood from a few minutes ago slowly evaporates as conversation begins to flow easily, even with the addition of Severus and a grumpy Hugo, who Harry is sure does not like him.

"Hugo, S-sir." He stutters, not sure of what to call Hugo in this setting. _This BDSM stuff is still new to me. I have no idea how I am suppose to address him in a normal setting. _Hugo looks up from his toast to stare at Harry. Those blue eyes so intense, they are frightening.

"Hugo is fine, Love, no need for the Sir." Lucius whispers in his ear.

Harry clears his throat, "I want to thank you for yesterday. Your quick response brought home the man I love." Harry says looking from Hugo to Lucius.

Hugo does not say anything right away. He continues to stare at Harry, the room turning eerily silent and Harry has to fight the urge to shift in his seat on Lucius's lap. _Why the fuck does this guy make me act like a scared little kitten? _

"Do you really?" Hugo asks, breaking the long silence.

"Do I really what? Want to thanks you?" Harry asks in confusion.

"Do you love him?"

Anger quickly overtakes Harry, "What the hell kind of question is that?! Of course I love him, he is the beat of my heart and without him, I cannot breathe!" Harry feels himself unconsciously rising from Lucius's lap with each word. His anger spikes more when Hugo calmly leans back in his chair and sips his tea as if Harry did not just yell out his feelings for Lucius to the whole breakfast table.

Hugo shrugs, "Was that so hard?"

"What the fuck is your problem with me? I just told you thank you for what you did for Luc and-"

"I have nothing against you Harry," Hugo states calmly. "I have been away from my family for various reasons. I was unable to protect them and now that I am back in their lives, I will not let anyone, that includes even the savior of the wizarding world, take advantage of them." Hugo sets his tea down on the table. "Lucius, you're right. He is unlike any other you have taken to your bed. I approve."

Harry ignores the jab about Lucius taking other men to his bed, he knows that Lucius was not a virgin when they met. But he would rather not think of his husband fucking other men in the past.

Lucius huffs. "I live for your approval, cousin," he drawls sarcastically.

"Harry, I apologize for my behavior." Hugo says, Harry can tell he is being sincere.

The table settles back into a relaxed conversation, laughter ringing throughout the room. After hearing what happened at the Burrow, Lucius and Harry offer Bill and Charlie a room to stay while they planned Arthur's funeral. Draco offers his help to the brothers in the planning process; Bill tells him that he is not obligated to help because he is marrying into the family. Draco points out that he is not offering out of obligation but because he wants to be there for his lovers. Hearing this Bill once again accepts the offered help.

Once again, conversation flows, breakfast bleeding into lunch as laughter fills the once gloomy Malfoy Manor. The room explodes in excitement when Lucius announces that he plans to run for Minister and asks Hugo to stay on as his campaign advisor, who expresses that he is honored that Lucius would ask him. Hugo agrees to stay and help; his coven and the club in Greece are in very good hands during his absence. It seems that day is the time for announcements because everyone is shocked when Severus proudly announces to the room that he will no longer be returning to Hogwarts as the Potions professor. He has decided to pursue his dream to travel and collect rare ingredients to dedicate his time developing new and innovative potions.

Congratulations to both Lucius and Severus goes around the room about their exciting news. Even with danger hanging over their heads because of Molly and Ginny Weasley, they have a lot to celebrate. Harry looks around the room and realizes he finally has a family, unconventional maybe but it is his family nonetheless. Nothing can bring him down that is until Draco clears his throat to get everyone's attention. "Ok, everyone is aware that Fred, George, and I will be getting bonded, We've set a date and we have also begun looking for a place to live, we feel th-."

"You're moving out?" Harry stops anything else Draco has to say.

Draco turns to look at Harry with a happy smile on his face. "Yes, the twins and I think it is time for us to be on our own."

"Why?" Harry asks him. "The Manor is big enough to hold an army without anyone crowding another's space."

"That may be true and this is nothing against you and Father but, while you guys were away, we enjoyed our time alone."

"Well, I forbid it!" Harry yells, then he turns to face Lucius. "Tell them Lucius, tell Draco that he and the twins cannot move out! Forbid them to leave!"

Shocked expressions show on everyone's face. "Harry, Love, Draco and the twins are grown men; they have a right to do as they please."

"I don't care how grown they are, they cannot leave us, especially not now with everything going on!" Harry cannot stop the sudden emotions that flood him. First with Hugo asking his question and now Draco, Fred, and George wanting to move out. He feels as if everything is happening too fast. Without thinking Harry gets up from the table and runs out of the room. Lucius calls for Sippy to take Teddy to his room and get him cleaned up, then gets up and follows after Harry.

The others follow with them with their eyes. "Can anyone explain to me what the hell just happened?" Hugo asks.

"Welcome to the emotional world of Harry Potter-Black-Malfoy. Hold on to your broomstick, it's going to be a bumpy ride." Severus drawls. All the others in the room nod their heads in agreement.

Lucius finds Harry in their private suite, standing by the window and looking out into the private garden below their bedroom. Lucius wonders if the stress of everything going on: the baby, his upcoming bid for Minister, and the Weasley threat is all starting to take its effect on Harry.

"I know what you're thinking." Harry says without turning around.

"Really?" Lucius asks, still standing at the open door.

Harry nods his head yes. "I just found my family, Lucius. A husband, a child, one on the way, and although Draco for all intents and purposes should be my son, I see him as my brother. And I cannot lose that." Harry turns around to face him. "I cannot lose what I just found."

Lucius walks closer into the room but not close enough to touch Harry, "Do you remember what it was like for us in Greece?"

"How can I forget? It was a only a couple of days ago." Harry giggles, which puts a smile on Lucius's face. "You made love to me on every available surface in our room." Harry turns and looks at Lucius. "I get that Draco and the twins will need time for themselves, Lucius, but I just, I don't want-" Harry stops with a sigh. "I don't even know how to explain it."

Seeing Harry look so lost and unable to express what he is feeling or thinking breaks Lucius's heart. Maybe it is time for him to show Harry the other part of the wing. Lucius stretches his hand out for Harry to take. Harry needs to see the one specific room that Lucius spent more time cultivating than anything else over the years. The protection spells he used to keep the room safe from wandering and prying Death Eaters is the strongest he could produce. When he designed this room, Lucius was very particular about the design and the equipment inside it. All are enchanted: from the spanking bench, the St. Andrews cross, right down to the special wax candles and oils.

"Come with me, I want to show you something." Lucius whispers.

Harry takes his hand, no questions asked. Excitement courses through Lucius as he thinks about all the things he and Harry will be able to do in their home, in this room. He leads Harry down the narrow hallway, turning to the left and then to the right. They stop in front of a painted red door with a dragon painted in black.

He turns to stare at Harry, who is giving him a confused look. "I know you are wondering where the hallway came from." Harry nods his head. "I had it shielded during the war." Lucius turns and looks at the red door. "This room is very special to me Harry, this room is where we will explore the Dominant and Submissive aspects of our relationship." Harry lets out a shaky sigh and Lucius can feel his anticipation build at the thought of taking his Sub through this door. But first Harry must be sure that he wants to open up the submissive parts of himself. Lucius hesitates before he says to Harry. "Harry, before you enter this room, I want you to be sure." He begins before he stands completely in front of Harry, blocking his view of the red door. "Once you step through that door, you are giving me permission to be your Dom, to dominate you. To take control of your very being. I will be your master and you will freely hand over your will to me." Lucius stops and stares deep into Harry's eyes. "Think carefully, Love. Make sure _you _want this, and not just because I do."

Harry stares into his eyes, searching for something. But, Lucius masks his features. "Will you continue to love me even if I say no?"

That question takes Lucius back, "Harry, Love." Lucius begins and cups his sweet face. "I will love you until the end of time. You have made my life so much than what it was before. I was a shell of a man." Lucius takes in a breath and pulls Harry into his arms. "You are my life, the bearer to my children. And to use your words from earlier, you are the only reason why my heart beats. Being a Dom is important to me yes, but you are more important. If you say no, we will close this hallway off and not think about it again."

"Will you hate me? Will you be able to stop being a Dom?"

"Baby, I could never hate you. It will be hard yes; I have been a Dom most of my adult life. Can I live without it? Yes. It is you I cannot live without." Lucius whispers into Harry's hair.

Harry pulls back and stares into Lucius eyes for a long time. "Lucius, I…"

A/N-Stay tuned for the next chapter to read Harry's answer. Thank you for reading this story and all the others. Your continued support encourages me. Thank you to my Beta who continues to read through my gibberish, as always you rock! Look me up on FB Gia PotterMal or join my group SLASH FAN &amp; WRITERS UNITE! This group a free and fun loving bunch of people so no bashing!


	13. Chapter 13: Make Love, Not War

45

Previous Chapter

"_Baby, I could never hate you. It will be hard, yes, I have been a Dom, most of my adult life. Can I live without it? Yes. It is you I cannot live without." Lucius whispers into Harry's hair_

_Harry pulls back and stares into Lucius' eyes for a long time. "Lucius, I…"_

Chapter Thirteen

_Making Love, Not War_

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but Lucius gently placed his finger to stop him.

"Love, I want you to listen to me," Harry nodded his head, letting Lucius continue. "I have lived the BDSM lifestyle for most of my adult life. I have trained dominants and have had my fair share of part-time Submissive." Harry's cheeks flush and his brows furrowed as he felt a small wave of jealousy at the thought that Lucius touched another sub made him angry. "Do I want a twenty-four seven sub of my own? Yes, I do. It is also better if we are both in love. I do not want an unwilling Submissive. And I do not want you the man that I love that will agree to become my Submissive because you think that it will make me happy." Lucius leaned in and kissed Harry on his forehead. "Before you can be my Submissive you have to be happy with yourself," He whispered. "Walking through that door will change our relationship not for the worse but for, the better. But it has to be something you want. And if you are not ready, it will not be pleasurable for the both of us."

Lucius leaned back and looked into Harry's eyes, "I will wait for you no matter how long it takes. I love you above all else."

Harry did not say anything for a few seconds that felt more like hours. "I love you too." He finally admitted. "I want this with you," Lucius smiled at Harry's statement. "But is it possible for us to continue the way we have been, taking this slow and gradually work our way up." Harry turned his head and stared at the red door, just standing on the other side, it felt a bit intimidating. He could vividly imagine how intense things between him and Lucius could get, behind the door itself.

Lucius took Harry by the chin and turned his face so that he was looking in his eyes. "We can take all the time you need; we have eternity to explore the new aspect of our relationship." Lucius bent his head and kissed Harry on his lips gently before pulling back. "However, I still feel you need something to calm you at the moment." Harry's brows furrowed, Draco announced earlier that he and the twins are planning to move out. Harry had mixed feelings about it because Molly and Ginny Weasley are still out there and posed a danger to their family. Also, Harry felt as if he was starting to get the family he has always wanted and now they are all going in separate directions.

"I don't want them to go Luc." Tears well in his eyes, Harry rested his head on Lucius' shoulder.

"I know baby, but, I don't want them to either." Harry quickly lifts his head off Lucius' shoulder.

"I hear a "but" coming," He said.

Lucius wiped the small drops of tears from Harry's cheeks. "But, there comes a time when a baby bird must leave the nest. Draco and the twins need to be on their own to explore their relationship. They will always have a home here, but they need to make a home for themselves also." Harry nodded his head and leaned his forehead on Lucius's chin. "Besides, with them gone I can fuck you in every room, and hear the lovely sounds you make."

Harry felt his face reddened, then he chuckled. "You are a dirty old man, Lucius Malfoy."

"Only where you're concerned, my love" Lucius growled, then reached down and grabs on Harry's arse.

Harry raised his head and looked at Lucius handsome face, "I don't like it, but I understand. Promise me that they will always have a home to come back to, no matter what."

Lucius cupped Harry's face. "This will always be their home, Harry." The stern expression on Lucius' face put Harry at ease. "Now I just need Hugo to take Severus back to Greece with him, and we will be alone."

Harry gasped, "You don't think Hugo made his move, yet have you?"

Lucius smirked, "The daggers, Severus keeps throwing in Hugo's direction and by the smug look on Hugo's face. I am sure my cousin has made his move."

"Merlin I hope the Manor survives before and after they fuck each other," Harry mused shaking his head.

"Are you implying their sex life will be hotter than ours?" Lucius asked in genuine surprise.

"Well," Harry says, stressing his words.

"Don't test me, my little minx," Lucius growled.

Harry smiles, then step out of Lucius arms backing away as he spoke, "I wonder if Hugo will-," He did not get to finish his words before Lucius lifted him off the ground and in his arms walking in the direction of their bedroom. Harry could not help the giggle that escapes from his lips.

"I think it's time for us to set the Manor on fire, after all, you laid down a very serious challenge." Lucius smashed their lips together, Harry's giggles turned into a moan and his arms instantly went around Lucius's neck. Soon sounds of moans and begging for Lucius to fuck him harder can be heard coming from their room. No one saw Harry for the rest of the night. However, Lucius could not keep the smug smile off his lips when he ate dinner with the remainder of the family.

Three days later, Severus sat in the library, thinking about the new direction he wanted to move his life. After much thought, he finally sent his resignation letter to Minerva already and planned on claiming his title as Lord Prince. However, he did not intend to live at Prince Manor as of yet. Severus was not ready to take things that far. Spinner's End is currently being refurbished, and Lucius and Harry have made it clear Severus can stay at Malfoy Manor for as long as he chooses. Severus has already planned his first trip to Turkey. He will be gone for a month. This will be his first trip since the war started and he was excited to begin his journey. Closing the book, he was reading Severus looks up, and his eyes connect with blue orbs staring at him.

Severus sighs, "You need a bell so that I hear you coming," He says and becomes more irritated when Hugo smiles.

"Did you know you smile whenever you're reading?" Hugo asked. "It doesn't matter what the title is, you are always smiling."

"What do you want?" Severus snapped. It was getting harder to deny his attraction to Hugo. Before they were never in constant contact with each. But now they were practically living together.

"You," Hugo stated.

Severus could not respond. Really, what could he have said to that? No other man has ever pursued him or spoken to him so boldly.

"Cat bit your tongue, my dark-eyed beauty?" Hugo asked with a very smug smile. Severus eyes instantly fell to his lips and wondered if they were as soft as they looked.

"I'm not for sale," Severus says through clench teeth, hoping he sounded unaffected by the handsome man before him.

The smile did not leave Hugo's lips. "Well, then it is a good thing I am not trying to buy you." Hugo got up from his chair, leaning over Severus blocking him in and staring into his eyes. "Call me crazy, but I get a bit jealous that you smile whenever you're reading. I want to be the only man that puts a smile on your lips, and the only man in your thoughts." Hugo shifted his gaze to Severus' lips and licked his own. Severus held back his moan at seeing the tip of Hugo's fangs. "The only man to taste your sweet lips." His eyes travel over Severus's face before he leaned in and nuzzled Severus's neck before he scraped his fangs onto the rapid beating pulse. Severus closed his eyes and a moan escaped before he could stop it. In truth, he should have pushed Hugo back for taking such liberties with him.

"I want to possess you, Severus." Hugo murmured against the beating pulse.

"Don't you dare bite me," Severus demanded, however, his will was fading, his neck has always been one of his erogenous zones.

Hugo chuckled, and the sound sent a pleasant shiver up Severus' spine. "Don't worry my dark-eyed beauty. I would never bite you without your permission." Hugo raised his head. "Your arousal smells delicious." Hugo licks along Severus' neck up to his ear. "Besides the first time I bite you, I want to be balls deep inside of you." Quietly has he entered the room, Hugo left just as silently. Severus was trying to catch his breath and tamping down his arousal.

_I need to leave, I need to get out of this house and away from that man before he steals my mind, and most importantly my heart._

Three weeks later the Malfoy Manor was buzzing with excitement. Lucius was finally announcing his bid for the Minister of Magic. As an idea to show how open he will be the press conference will be held at the Manor. Harry was also worried after the announcement, he and Lucius will have their first Medi-wizard appointment. The Medi-wizard was someone that Lucius knew for years, he moved to the United States before the war started for his safety. The entire family wanted to be there, but Harry preferred that the first appointment will be just between him and Lucius. Harry sighed, he was feeling a bit irritated. He had the sneaking suspicion that his family was hiding something important from him. Whenever he enters the room, everyone seemed to stop talking and pretend they were doing something else.

Three weeks later, Harry was putting Teddy down for his afternoon nap. He could not get the feeling that Lucius was hiding something from him. He hated the fact that he seemed paranoid in his home, but something was certain something was going on. He was finally accepting the idea that Draco and the twins will be moving out later this week. Harry decided to turn over the ownership of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, to Draco as an engagement present. For the past couple of weeks, everyone spent hours ridding it from the dark elements and turning it into a proper home for Draco and his lovers. Draco and the twins have also decided to redecorate incorporating their different personalities in their home. Harry was proud of them. Sad as he was to see them move out, he was also happy that they were doing things on their own.

Harry looked down at Teddy, who was fast asleep in his arms. The little tyke has grown a lot in the past few months since he and Lucius got married. It seemed as if in a matter of weeks, Teddy went from crawling to waddling around the Manor terrorizing everyone and everything in his path. Harry caressed his son's chubby cheeks and could not help but notice how much Teddy was starting to resemble Lucius, his blue hair being the exception. From his pointed nose to his heart-shaped lips and his pale complexion. He was going to be a handsome young man. _Gods help me when he starts dating._ Lucius has become just as protective of Teddy as he was. Harry wondered if Remus was watching over their shoulders and was happy with what he did by allowing Lucius to adopt his son. Harry could ask Remus, but is afraid of what his Godfather might say.

"I guess they are not the only ones with secrets," he whispered to the sleeping toddler.

A few weeks ago when he and Teddy went to Hogwarts to visit with Minerva, she had been asking Harry to bring Teddy for a visit for a long time. Harry also wanted to visit with Dumbledore; he missed the counsel of the older man. After a short visit, Harry decided to leave Teddy with Minerva so that he could take a short walk in the woods. He felt the need to clear his head. Harry was not looking for it, but there it was embedded in the shrubbery; the Resurrection Stone. Harry remembered picking up the stone and staring at for a very long time wondering what was he supposed to do with it. He knew that if he kept it and added it to the two other articles, he would become the Master of Death. But Harry did not want to become the master of anything. It would be so easy to break the elder wand and burn his invisibility cloak, but they meant something to him. The wand belonged to Dumbledore, his mentor, and his friend. And the invisibility cloak belonged to his family since the day it was cut and given to his ancestors. Harry wanted to live his life in peace, with the man he loved and his family. He remembered standing in the thick of the forest willing his mind and hand to throw the stone away, but he could not do it no matter how hard he tried.

The next day Harry paid a visit to Gringotts and stowed away all three articles in separate vaults. He also gave specific instructions that no one, not even, Lucius must never know about the three items or the vaults. It's not that Harry did not trust Lucius. He did not want Lucius to be tempted by the aspects of them. Yes, Lucius is a good man, but even good people fall easily to temptations. Which was why Harry understood that he could never speak with his family and friends again. The dead will remain dead, but not forgotten.

Harry got up slowly, gently holding the sleeping child in his arms and him down in his cot. He leaned down kissing Teddy on the forehead before fixing his blankets. Setting a monitoring charm on the toddler to alert him when Teddy woke from his nap. Then he slowly crept out of the room and went in search for the rest of his family. Harry wanted to know what they were keeping from him. Harry walked down the hall and bypassed the door to his bedroom. Lucius private office was three doors down. The only ones allowed in Lucius' sanctuary as Harry liked to call his office are family and permitted friends. So, he was not surprised when he heard Severus voice coming from the half open door. Usually, he would have simply walked in, but their conversation drew his attention. Harry stood close enough to hear, but far enough not to be seen.

"You have to tell him, Lucius!" Harry heard the worry in Severus' voice.

"Dammit, Severus, I know that I should tell him. But I do not want him to worry until we speak with the doctor tomorrow."

"You're acting like an overprotective fool! Potter knows how to protect himself."

"Enough!" Lucius yelled loud enough to give Harry a start, he gasped and placed his hand on his chest. "Harry is my husband, Severus not yours. He is the father of my children, and I will protect him any way I see fit!"

"What are you protecting him from?" Severus asked.

"Have you forgotten that someone is trying to kill us?" Lucius yelled.

"On the contrary, Lucius, I have not forgotten. But you are treating him like a bloody child and not your equal." Harry wondered what they were arguing about, and it surprised him to hear Severus Snape defend him so staunchly.

The room was silent for a few seconds, and Harry wondered if he should make his presence known. However, he did not get the chance Lucius spoke before he took his first step.

"I value your opinion, Severus, I really do. But this once I am asking you to trust, me on this. I have no plans to keep this a secret from, Harry. Lately, he's been so bloody emotional with Draco and the twins moving out; he says he's okay, but I know he feels as if they are abandoning the family he brought together. And for all the shit, Ginevra Weasley might have caused, Harry cared for her and to hear that she's dead will break his heart."

Harry gasped and began to shake his head, Lucius had to be lying, he's not telling the truth. Ginny, Ginny is dead.

The door opened, and Harry jumped.

"Potter," Severus said and stopped when he saw the expression on Harry's face.

"How?" he asked, looking between Severus and Lucius. "How did she die?" he asked again, in the way of addressing the two men staring at him with worried expressions on their faces.

"How much did you hear?" Lucius asked.

Harry looked at Severus, and said, "Severus, do you mind leaving Lucius and me alone for a few minutes?" he asked. "It seemed my husband, and I need to clarify a few things."

Severus did not respond; he turned to look at Lucius before walking out of the office closing the door quietly behind him. Harry and Lucius stared at each other. Lucius remained seated. Normally, Harry would sit on his husband's lap, and they would either make out and talk about certain things. Lucius would not mind the interruption while working and would pander to Harry's needs. But today Harry did not want to touch his husband, he wanted to say what was on his mind and wanted it to be heard.

"How long?" he asked. "How long have you known she's been dead?!" Lucius opened his mouth to respond, "I'm warning you that before you answer, remember the vow we made, to never lie to each other." Harry said stopping him.

Lucius closed his mouth, then sighed. He extended a hand out to Harry. Harry shook his head, no. He did not want to sit on his husband's lap, he was certain the second Lucius touched him the anger will dissipate. Seeing the serious expression on Harry's face, Lucius hand fell to his lap as he answered, "I've known or a couple of days."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry snapped.

"Tell you what, exactly?!" Lucius yelled. "What the fuck would me telling you could have accomplished? She was dead for a couple of days before they found her body."

"Don't turn this around on me, Lucius! It doesn't change the fact that you kept something from me."

"The same way you are keeping something from me! Do you plan on bringing her back from the dead?" Harry gasped, and his eyes widened. "Did you really think I wouldn't have found about the vaults or the contents inside of them? Fuck Harry, it's like you don't have any faith in me? Do you really to think…"

"That's not why I put them away. I did it for you as much for myself. This was my way of being selfish for once in my fucking life. We are no longer at war! I'm done fighting for everything else but my family." Harry explained. "But that still does not change the fact that you knew about Ginny's death and hid it from me. I am not weak minded, Lucius. I don't need to be coddled."

"It has nothing to do with you being weak; I did it to protect your heart. I know how much you cared for her and how guilty you felt. You blame yourself for the things she has done, lately."

Harry had not arguments to Lucius last words. He thought he hid it well, but he did feel guilty and blamed himself for how Ginny was acting lately. "How did you find out about her death?"

Lucius opened one of the many draws on his desk, taking out a small envelope that Harry recognized right away. His heart fell to the pit of his stomach when he saw his initials on the cover. He snatched the envelope from Lucius' hand and opened it quickly, almost ripping to the letter.

My Dearest Harry,

_I am not sure how or where to start this letter. I know that we have not spoken since Hermione and Ron's funeral. I miss my daughter daily, and I constantly think about her. I wonder what her future would have been like had she not found out that she was a witch. Would she have been a dentist like her father and me. When we adopted Hermione we knew how special she would have become. She loved being a witch, and she loved you dearly as do her father and me. _

_Harry, what I am about to tell you is very sad and confusing. Two days ago, I stood in shock as Ginny Weasley commit suicide. What was more shocking was that Molly Weasley stood by and watched her daughter kill herself and did nothing to stop her._

Harry looked up from the letter his sight blurred with tears. "S…she killed herself…why…" He could not finish his question. In a second he was engulfed in strong arms holding him as he cried.

"Baby, I'm so sorry," Lucius whispered, kissing Harry on the top of Harry's head. "I didn't want you to find out until I could get more information."

Harry slowly lifted his head and stared at his loving husband. He understood now; Lucius was not keeping things from him out of anger or jealousy, it was to protect him. It still made him angry, but he understood.

Lucius wiped the tears away from Harry's face. "I love you so much, and I know you think I am trying to coddle you. All I ever want to do is protect you. I know you're strong enough to defend yourself, you've done it countless times over the years. But, lately, you have been dealing with more emotional things and those you cannot fight."

Harry nodded his head, "I am sorry as well. I just wanted to protect you from being tempted…" Lucius stopped him from continuing by kissing him gently on the lips.

"I understand," Lucius told him when they stopped kissing. He leaned in again to kiss him once more when Harry stopped him by putting his fingers on Lucius' lips.

"Luc, wait, we still have more to talk about."

Lucius closed eyes and sighed. He opened his eyes and sat back down in his chair, pulling Harry with him. "Okay, let's talk."

"Why did she do it? If she had just come and talked to me, I would have listened. I did not expect her to do the things she did. I thought…" Harry stopped and looked at Lucius, who was staring at him.

"You thought she was merely acting out because of us." Harry nodded his head. He kept his head down and tears fell from his eyes hitting his shirt sleeve. "Harry, listen to me." Lucius turned Harry to face him again. "You did not cause this, whatever happened to young Ms. Weasley had nothing to do with you or us for that matter. This was the result of Molly Weasley. She constantly filled the young girl's head with promises to marry you."

"But..." Harry began.

"No but's about it, baby," Lucius said, stopping him wiping away his tears again. "I can only speculate why she decided to take her life. Maybe she realized what she was doing or have done was wrong, and she could not handle the fallout. But Harry, baby, don't beat yourself up about this."

Lucius pulled Harry to him. He rest his head on his husband's chest. He looked down to the letter he still had in his hand and remembered who sent it. "Lucius," he said, lifting his head quickly off his husband's chest. "Mr. &amp; Mrs. Granger, Molly is with them!" He went to get off Lucius lap, but strong hands clamped down in his hips keeping him steady. "Lucius, let me go now, I have to save the Granger's I cannot lose the only link I have left to, Hermione."

Lucius shook his head, "No! Bloody Gryffindors, always running into danger without thinking. Harry the Grangers are fine." Harry stopped moving and looked at Lucius.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, as soon as I received the letter, I informed the A.H.I…"

"What's the A.H.I," Harry asked.

"Auror Homicide Investigations. They have an office positioned in certain parts of the Muggle world. They went to arrest and bring in Molly Weasley, but she had already vacated the Granger's home. She left no magical trace for them to follow. I had the Grangers moved to a safe location, along with the ashes of young Ms. Weasley, to be spread at a letter day."

Harry remained silent for a few seconds before he spoke. "You took care of everything."

"I did. And before you ask the Grangers are in perfect health. I am not sure why Molly Weasley left them alive. But they are unharmed."

"That's good to hear." He responded. "I know you think I am being ungrateful and believe me I am not. But I feel as if this is my mess to clean up. I don't need a savior Lucius. I don't want you to fix all of my problems."

"Is that what you really think, that all I want to do is fix your problems?" Harry did not respond. "On some level you are correct. But did it ever cross your mind that I might harbor some guilt for what has happened?"

Harry turned and stared into his husband's beautiful eyes. And for the first time he saw something he never expected to see. Sadness, regret, hurt and pain. Did Lucius regret loving me? Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Lucius stopped him.

"I don't regret what we have together, and I certainly don't regret loving you. So get that thought out of your head. What I do regret is not doing it a lot sooner. Maybe if I told you how I felt a long time ago young, Ms. Weasley would have had a chance to heal and gotten over her infatuation with you and ultimately find someone to love. But we cannot continue to live our lives on what if's."

Harry rest his head on Lucius' chest, "I don't regret loving you, either."

Lucius held Harry tighter and kissed the top of his head once again. "We should never feel sorry for loving each other." Harry lifted his head and kissed Lucius on his chin then moved up to his lips. Lucius squeezed his hip and pulled their bodies closer.

"No, we shouldn't," Lucius whispered.

Harry licked the seam of his mouth. His husband groaned, and one of his hands moved to the back of Harry's head, grabbing onto his dark locks, pulling it back hard enough to hurt but it excited Harry instead. Harry never realized until he and Lucius got married how much he enjoyed pain with pleasure. When Lucius bites on his nipples or sucked on them hard, he felt a tingle in his balls.

"You realize after I fuck you hard across my desk, we will talk about the contents of those vaults."

Harry was trying to pay attention, but it was very hard when Lucius' other hand was rubbing the outline of his cock through his pants. Since finding out that he was pregnant, his hormones have been in serious overdrive. Each time he is touched by Lucius, his brain short circuited. "Yes, talk…anything you want…just fuck me."

Lucius leaned forward and bit on the side of Harry's neck. Harry moaned and jerked his hip forward. "I should torture you and let you wait a bit longer."

Harry whimpered and prayed Lucius was not serious. Lucius went to undo the fastenings on Harry's pants when he heard a knock at the door. Lucius' hand froze, and he lifted his head from Harry's neck. He opened his mouth to respond, and Harry instantly covered it with his hands.

"Don't answer it," Harry whispered. Lucius raised an eyebrow, "Maybe whoever it is will think we are not here if we don't answer."

Lucius removed Harry's hands from covering his mouth, "it could be important."

Just as Harry was about to say that there was nothing more important than fucking him, an elf popped into the room.

"Fucking hell, fate is really conspiring against me getting laid." Lucius chuckled which angered Harry just a bit. He turned to the elf, "this better be important." Harry said, looking at the elf was not in the mood to be nice, especially adding to the fact that Lucius stopped touching him.

"Mispy being sorry," she squeaked and pulled on her floppy ears. "But young Master, says to tell that newspaper lady is here."

"Why is Rita Skeeter?" Harry was no longer in the mood for sex. He did not need to ask who the newspaper lady was, he just needed to know why.

"Thank you, Mispy," Lucius said ignoring Harry. "Inform Draco, that Harry and I will be there in a few minutes. Please, set out some tea and biscuits for Mrs. Skeeter as well."

Harry was staring at his husband, but heard the pop when she left the room. Before Lucius could hold on to him, Harry jumped off his husband's lap.

"Lucius, why is Skeeter here?"

Lucius sighed as if exasperated with Harry. "You are aware that tomorrow I will be announcing that I am running for the Minister of Magic?" Harry nodded his head. "As of today, three other candidates who are considering throw their hats in the ring."

"Ok, where does Skeeter come into all of this?"

"I want to offer her a job as my communications director. I want to change the way I present myself to the magical community. Everyone has a position on my staff and I…"

"Who else knows that you planned on asking, Skeeter to join your staff?" Harry asked cutting off Lucius explanation.

"I discussed it with everyone a few days ago, and they all agreed she would be perfect."

_Another thing I did not know about, that everyone else is aware of._

Harry hated that Lucius talks about his plans for his Ministry run with everyone else, and he only informs Harry what's going to happen.

"Where do I stand in all of this?" Harry whispered.

"What do you mean where do you stand? Don't be daft. You will be right beside me."

"I'm not daft, Lucius." Harry snapped at his husband. "Everyone knows what the hell is going on with your plans…"

"What the fuck do you want from me, Harry?" Lucius yelled at him. "I'm trying to be as patient as I can with you, dealing with the ups and downs because of your damn hormones. But right now I have no fucking clue what you want."

Harry was not deterred by Lucius' anger, it only spurned on his own anger. "You know what I want? I want to be included; I want you to talk to me and not tell me what's going to happen. I am your spouse, your partner; I am your fucking equal! Not one of your lackeys that trails behind like a little lap dog waiting for scraps. When you agreed to run, we promised we would do this together. I am not your fucking arm candy, and for your information, my hormones have nothing to do with this. Just a husband who had his eyes closed." Harry did not wait for Lucius to respond, he walked out of his Lucius' office angry at himself for showing such vulnerability.

Lucius stared at Harry's angrily walked out of his office wondering what the fuck just happened. He was having a difficult time dealing with Harry's mood swings, and it was only the beginning. Lucius realized he should have gone after Harry and discuss what the problem was, rather than waiting until later. Lucius picked up the parchments that he had the goblins draft up specifically for Rita Skeeter. Lucius wanted her to be a part of his staff. However, she still needed to earn his trust. Grabbing his cane from the back of his chair, Lucius walked out of his office. He passed the door to his and Harry's bedroom without giving a thought to stop and make sure that Harry was okay. Lucius mentally admitted that he's been pretty focused for the pass few days preparing and building his team, helping Draco and the twins whenever possible with their new home. While trying to find out more about what happened to Molly Weasley and getting the Grangers to safety until the mad woman was found and dealt with.

He was also trying to prepare himself for his huge announcement that will be held at the Manor the next day. It was another thing he forgot to inform Harry about. The announcement was initially supposed to take place at the Ministry of Magic. After, Hugo suggested that an informal setting might better, Lucius sent messages to all the members of the Wizengamot inviting them to his home. He also made a mental note to inform Quinn his new personal assistant that he hired this morning to make sure that the invitees will be well taken care of once they arrive. Lucius liked Quinn, he came from a gray family and graduated from Hogwarts two years before taking up his studies in the Muggle world. He returned, and although his family has always been gray, Quinn chose a side, and fought for the light saving and protecting children in an orphanage. It was Harry who suggested he hire a personal assistant. Lucius made it to the green room, and he was shocked to see Harry sitting with Rita Skeeter, however, he could feel a slight tension in the room. Lucius hoped that Harry was behaving himself and not causing any problems. After all, Skeeter was the one that opened the door to him running for Minister of Magic.

"Ms. Skeeter, thank you for seeing me on such short notice," Lucius said getting both their attention. Skeeter and Harry turned to look at him. Skeeter smiled and Lucius being the gentleman that he was walked over and air kissed her cheeks. He stepped back and looked at his husband, the same anger that was directed at him while they were in his office still resonated.

_Yup, he's still angry. I guess I will deal with it later._

"Well," Harry spoke. "Lucius, Rita; I will leave you both to your meeting there are a few things I need to go pack." That shocked Lucius for a few seconds, and it left him speechless.

"Pack?" Rita asked.

"Yes," Harry responded before looking at Lucius. "Teddy and I will be spending the night at a friend's home." He walked over to Lucius and stood in front of him, then leaned in closer as if he was going to kiss him. "I also met, Quinn."

Harry did not give him time to ask any questions or say anything else before he stepped back and left the room right after. _Where the fuck is, he going?_ Lucius was so confused and wanted to cut his meeting short or cancel altogether and run after Harry and demand some answers from him. _How dare Harry leave me when he knows I need him by my side? What about tomorrow when I announce my decision._ Lucius had no idea what has gotten into his husband especially today of all days.

"Lord Malfoy, is everything alright between?" Rita Skeeter asked getting his attention.

Lucius pasted a smile on his face and answered, "Yes, everything is fine." He sat in the dark green and black leather wingback chair and crossed his legs, and gave the image of a man not bothered by what just happened. "Now, Mrs. Skeeter, the reason I have requested your presence…" Lucius began to explain his reasons for him wanting her at his home. She readily agreed to be his press secretary. While he talked, his mind was focused on other things. He wanted to know where Harry was going and who the friend was? He concluded his meeting as quickly as possible, informing Skeeter that she will be visited later by his assistant and a goblin to sign an ironclad contract. The contract will state that anything that is discussed while and after working for the Malfoy family will not be revealed in the Daily Prophet or a tell-all book. Lucius was surprised when Skeeter agreed to sign the contract without any arguments.

The minute he saw Skeeter to the floo, he hurried directly to the room he shared with Harry. Foolishly, Lucius expected him to be there, thinking this was Harry's ploy for getting his attention. Harry might not believe that he is ready to be his submissive, but his attitude and behavior is reminiscent of one begging for his Master's attention. Lucius opened the door and walked into the sitting room which was empty. He called out Harry's name and did not get a response. Thinking that Harry was with Teddy, Lucius ran over to the room adjacent to theirs. Neither, Teddy nor Harry was in the room along with the baby's overnight truck they took whenever they took a small family trip.

Lucius stormed out of the room in search of finding some answers. He was thoroughly confused and did not understand what the hell was going on especially with his husband.

Harry stepped through the floo, and instantly strong arms stopped him from falling. The floo closed behind him. "Thanks, mate." He said looking up at his savior.

"Are you sure you were not followed? I really do not need an angry Lucius Malfoy trying to kill me out of jealousy."

"Not to worry, I made sure to cover my tracks." He told Neville.

At the sound of hearing Lucius name, Teddy smiled and looked over Harry's shoulder when he saw no signs of his father, his face became sad as he whispered 'papa.' Harry hated waking Teddy up, but he was so angry with Lucius he needed to get the hell away from Malfoy Manor for a bit.

"I'm sorry, love your Papa is in the dog house," Harry told the baby, although he knew the child did not understand.

Neville, who was still holding his arms released him just as Hannah Abbott, his wife, and Luna Lovegood, his fiancée, walked around the corner. The two women ignored Harry and took Teddy from his arms.

"Teddy, look at you! You've gotten so big since the last time I saw you." Hannah cooed at the baby. Teddy giggled and soaked up the love.

Neville, Luna, and Hannah were a surprise to everyone in their last year of Hogwarts. Everyone knew that Luna and Neville were dating, but because of the feud between houses when they were younger the three kept their relationship a secret. It was after a few of the Slytherins, defected over to the light side did the three revealed that they were together since their second year. Hannah and Neville decided to marry before the war was over. But Luna stated that she does not need a bonding ceremony to know that the three belonged together, being their fiancée was more than enough. Hannah and Neville respected her decision. What surprised everyone more was Neville's grandmother, she opened not only her home to the three but her heart as well. She cherished, Luna and adored Hannah. Both women are different and fit Neville in every way. Neville is an apprentice at Hogwarts and hopes to take over as the Herbology Professor. Hannah just finished remodeling the Leaky Cauldron after purchasing it. And Luna will be working alongside her father at the Quibbler.

Harry realized that all his friends that survived the war have moved on with their life even the member of his family. Draco and the twins are moving out and starting their lives together. Severus will be traveling the world, and Hugo will probably follow behind him once Severus gives in to his advances. Lucius will become the Minister of Magic.

_And what will I be doing?_

Harry looked over at Neville, who was now beside Hannah playing with Teddy making him laugh. Luna the one person who always seemed to know what he was thinking was staring at him.

"You've figured it out, haven't you?" She asked him. He nodded his head, all this time he was angry at himself. Luna walked over to him. "It's okay, to not know what to do next, Harry. You can take as much time as you want to decide. No need to rush into things."

"How do you know so much?" He had always suspected that Luna had seer blood running through her veins.

"I don't know everything, but when it comes to my friends, I can sometimes feel what they are going through. I think Muggles call it telepathy. Come on, let's go into the living room and talk. My loves have already kidnapped your child. And yes, he is your's and Lucius. I'm positive, Remus and Tonks are happy that Teddy will be loved and cherished." Harry shook his head then looked at Teddy. And sure enough, Neville, Teddy, and Hannah are nowhere in sight. "Besides, I think you need some time to talk out what's bothering you with someone who can give you their undivided attention." She was right, he loved Lucius, but lately, he felt as if his husband did not have time for him. As if Lucius was not listening to him and the things he wanted. "Also, the little one growing inside of you is waiting for you to eat." Harry froze, how did she know. They have not announced it to anyone but family, that he was pregnant.

"How?"

"I told you, I can feel things. It drives Han and Nev crazy sometimes." She answered him with a smile. Harry could not help the smile that crossed his lips. He needed this, and he especially needed his friends. They began walking into another room and for that short moment, Harry started to feel better.

Later that night, Harry stepped through the floo and caught his balance before he fell to the floor hitting his face. He dusted off the soot off his shirt. He looked around the empty room and sighed. He was happy that Lucius was not in there waiting for him. Harry felt better talking with Luna and spending some time with his friends. He was able to get some perspective on why he was so angry at Lucius. He still felt left out the process that will no doubt change their lives. Harry felt the same way during the course, of the war when no one wanted to tell him what was going on. And he did not expect to feel the same way in his marriage.

The other factor of his anger dealt with that Harry does not know what he wanted to do with his life. It was always his plan to be an author of write children's books using a pseudonym. Ron would join the Auror Academy, and Hermione would go on and become the first Muggle-born female Minister of Magic. They were going to do it all together and change the world in their own way. With Hermione and Ron went to their next great adventure, he felt stuck. Harry walked out of the floo room and up the stairs leading to the bedroom that he and Lucius shared. He was halfway up the stairs when he heard Lucius spoke that made him stop mid-step.

"Did you have a good time where you were?"

Harry heard the sarcasm dripping with his words. He closed his eyes and opened them before he turned around to confront his angry husband. Even from the distance, Harry could see the storm of anger through Lucius' eyes.

"I did, thank you for asking. I'm a bit tired, so I'm going to bed." Harry started to turn around but was stalled by Lucius' next question.

"Is Teddy in his room, I would like to kiss him goodnight?"

"He's not here," Harry answered. "And to ease your worry, he's perfectly fine w…"

"Where is my son?!" Lucius yelled, loud enough to cause Harry to jump slightly.

"Do not you fucking yell at me. I am not your child." Harry snapped back.

"Then stop body acting like one," Lucius responded.

"You want me to answer all of your damn questions, why don't you answer one of mine. When did you hire, Quinn?"

"Is that what this is all about? Are you jealous of Quinn? Are you going to be jealous and throw tantrum like a little brat towards everyone I hire?!"

Harry sighed and shook his head, "You have no idea, no fucking idea what I've been trying to tell you all day. I'm not fucking jealous of Quinn. I'm jealous that everyone else who is not me…" Harry pointed to his chest. "...knows what the hell is going on with you and I am the last to know. No, better yet, you just tell me what is going to happen. What about asking me for my opinion? Is it that inconsequential to you?!"

"When did you become so damn self-centered?"

"What did you just say to me?" Harry asked in shock.

"You heard me; this is not about you! I'm running for Minister of Magic to prove to the magical world that I care. That I care about the problems we have, that I want to keep us safe and that I am not the bloody monster they have made me out to be! And I thought you as my husband and my partner understood that more than anyone else around me."

Lucius statement through Harry's next words out of the window.

_Oh, Merlin! We haven't been listening to each other. _

But Lucius last words left him speechless. He watched his husband started to pace back and forth with agitation. Harry will acknowledge his faults. But he also needed Lucius to admit his. "You're right," he said, and Lucius stopped mid pace. He looked up at Harry for more clarification. "I confess that I might have been a bit focused on my needs, Lucius. But you are so wrong that I don't know why you are working so damn hard. I know more than anyone how much it hurt you that the people you almost died for still see you as some sick dog. I know the looks of terror you receive from other's when you're in public. I have never doubted how great of a Minister you will be. But is it too much to ask that you include me in on what's going on around here, or what you are planning to do? It scares me, Lucius." Harry heard Lucius gasped.

"What do you have to be afraid of?"

"I had plans for my life before you came into it, and now I'm not so sure," he whispered. "I'm afraid that I will never be able to find the path I set out for myself."

"What are you trying to tell me, Harry?"

"Lately, I feel as if I'm a prize that you've won in a contest I don't remember entering, and all you want to do is parade me around on your arm when you remember, that I am around. I have pride in myself, Lucius believe it or not. I am not your damn trophy!"

"I have never thought of you that way," Lucius said defensively.

"I don't even think you realize that you're doing it," Harry answered. "You give me instructions rather than ask me for my opinion."

"So are you telling me that you made a mistake marrying me so soon? I did not force you into this, Harry. I gave you the opportunity to say no." Harry heard the fear in Lucius' tone. Something he have never would have attributed to the other man because of how strong he believed Lucius to be.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to hold back his tears, but he was filled with so much emotion and was trying hard to fight them back. He opened them and stared at his worried husband. "I am uncertain about the direction I need to take in my life, but there is one thing I am sure about is how much I love you. I have no regrets saying yes to you, the day you asked me to marry you. Everyone has moved on with their lives that I can handle. But I am not supposed to feel that way in my marriage. This is my first marriage and stable relationship. I figured we would do things together not separately. Maybe I need to take some time to think to evaluate my option." Harry turned to continue up the stairs, but he stopped to look back at Lucius.

"How much time do you need?"

"I don't know," Harry answered honestly. "Before you ask, I will stand by and support you tomorrow and for the rest of my life. But, right now I just need space to think." Lucius nodded his head, and Harry could tell that his husband still did not understand. But there was no other way for him to explain exactly what he was thinking and feeling.

Harry turned and made it up the stairs before Lucius stopped him again. "You didn't answer my question, where's Teddy?"

Harry looked down at Lucius, and it hurt him deeply not to be able to touch the man he loved. This was their second argument if it really is one, where it was not resolved by just talking it out. "He's with Neville, Luna and Hannah," he answered. Harry did not say another word and continued to their bedroom. Lucius did not stop him this time. Harry opened the door to their bedroom and stepped in. Without Lucius beside him, the room felt big and empty. He closed the door behind him and leaned his back against the door, his head banged softly against the door as he closed his eyes. His cheeks are wet with tears, and he realized he needed to figure out how to fix what is wrong with him before he lost one of the most important person to him.

Lucius stood at the bottom of the stairs, staring at the spot Harry just left. He wanted to run up the stairs and talk to Harry more force him to work out what was wrong and fix it. Instead, Lucius turned and walked to the floo, throwing a small amount of powder in Lucius called out his destination then stepped in. He has never been to the Longbottom estate before, usually, he was one for propriety, but he needed to be near his son. The one thing still connecting him to Harry. Within seconds he stepped into the room and was stunned to see a young blonde lady he assumed was Luna waiting for him with Teddy in her arms. He was wide awake as well, the minute he saw Lucius, he practically jumped out of the blonde's arms.

"We have been waiting for you," Luna said to him.

Lucius should have asked how she knew he was coming, but he was more interested in spending time with his son. "Hey, little man," Lucius said, taking Teddy from her arms. "Thank you," he told her. She nodded and stepped back.

"You're welcome," she said to him with a smile. "I can show you to his room." Lucius nodded his head and followed behind her. She opened the room looked similar to Teddy's room at Malfoy Manor. Painted in soft tones of blue, magically painted clouds and balloons that floated around the room. There was also a rocking chair in the corner facing the window. Luna closed the door, leaving Teddy and Lucius alone.

He walked over to the rocking chair and sat in it resting Teddy on his lap.

"Pa…" Teddy said

"Did you have a good time with your, aunts and uncles?" Lucius bent down and kissed Teddy on the crown of his head. "I love you, Teddy, so much I cannot imagine not being your father. I want to make the world safe for you so that no one will judge you because of your last name or who your birth father was." He said to his son. "I know you don't understand what's going on, but Papa need you to stay here for the night." There was too much tension between him and Harry at the moment, and Lucius did not want Teddy to be in the middle of that.

"Pa...pa..pa...pa…" Teddy spoke again as if understanding what Lucius was saying to him. He simply chuckled and listen to his son talk to him and now and then Lucius would add a word in here or there.

They stayed like that for a while and soon Teddy was asleep. He got up and gently placed Teddy down in his crib gently trying not to stir the baby. Candles are burning low in every corner of the room serving as a night light for the tyke. Quietly, Lucius walked out of the room and walked out of the room, leaving it cracked just a bit. Luna was waiting for him.

"Thank you, I should have taken him home with me, but right now…"

"You need to go home and fix things with Harry." Luna finished the sentence for him.

"Yes," he sighed. He was tired, and it probably showed on his face.

"Can I give you some advice?" Lucius did not say anything, but she continued. "Don't give up on him." He was about to say that he did not plan on. "He's afraid, and it's hard for him to let go of that fear. If he had to fight in another war, he would do it without any fear at all. But to live and survive afterward scare him." She walked closer to him but not touching him. "Encourage him to do what he set out to. He misses Ron and Hermione more than he is letting on. The plans he made for his future involved the three of them and what they wanted to accomplish together. It's hard for him to accept that he will succeed and the two people he would have died for is…" She did not need to finish that statement Lucius now understands a little of Harry was trying to tell him earlier. "And I suspect, with Ginny death and Molly still out there he is afraid to lose the family he just got. Don't let him hide in his fear to live." She leaned up on her toes and kissed the side of his cheek. "Another thing, stop holding back on who you really are. Harry needs your Dominant nature more than he willing to admit. If I didn't know any better, I would say he is itching for a spanking from an experienced Dominant." She told him then walked off. Lucius stood there for a few seconds, contemplating the effect advice that Luna just gave him. He also wondered how the hell she knew of his lifestyle he has kept hidden from but only from a few trusted friends.

The main point Lucius, got was not to give up. _I can't give up on, Harry. I love him too much. _

The next morning, Harry stared into the mirror checking to make sure that his robes looked presentable. After spending the last hour bent over the toilet throwing up everything he ate yesterday and this morning, he wanted to crawl back into bed. Harry had his day planned, after the announcement in front of the Wizengamout, Harry and Lucius will meet back at home for their Medi-witch appointment. Then he was locking himself inside of his office and hopefully, starting writing the first draft of his children's story. Harry sent a message to Luna asking her to bring Teddy home later in the afternoon, and that he wanted to speak with her about an idea that came to him the night before. Last night, after he pulled himself together somewhat. Harry figured out what about what he wanted to do, with what he had in mind, he will be able to support Lucius in his goals while accomplishing his. He just hoped that Luna would agree to help him.

Harry sighed and turned away from the mirror; he was about to return to the bathroom when there was a knock at his room door. He walked over to the door and opened it, surprised to see Quinn standing in front of him.

"Lord Potter-Malfoy," he cleared his throat and then looked away from Harry.

"Yes, Quinn, what can I do for you?" Harry knew his tone sounded brash, but for some reason, he could not hold back his anger. Lucius has given this man access to their home without telling him.

"Lord Malfoy wanted me to inform you that the members of the Wizengamot are in the main ballroom."

Harry was shocked; he could not believe that Lucius has done it to him again. He masked his expression and nodded his head, then closed the door. _Fucking Lucius Malfoy, how dare he keep more things from me. _Harry was fuming the need to use the bathroom waned as his anger took over. Harry paced his room thinking of what he should. He promised Lucius that he will stand beside him always. But Lucius actions lately pissed him off. Harry merely wished that his husband did not keep things from him. In the past few days, Lucius has been keeping him out on every important issue. _Hiring Quinn, and changing things at the last minute without giving me heads up._ Harry made up his mind that he would not leave Lucius today, however, after the announcement his husband will hear a piece of his mind. Taking a deep breath, Harry opened the door and walked out of his room. He pasted a smile on his face. He was never once for pretense, but he refused to let the Wizengamot know that he and Lucius could be having marital issues. He turned the corner and ran smack dead into a wall, arms caught him before he could fall to the ground.

Harry looked up and his eyes connected with the love of his life. No matter how angry he might be with Lucius, he still loved the man more than life itself.

"Are you ok?" Lucius asked. Harry did not answer, he continued to stare at his husband. "I know that you are still angry with me…"

Harry reached up and pulled Lucius face down to his. Lucius' hands move down to Harry's hips. Their lips were inches away from each other not touching. If anyone walked by they would assume that they were kissing. As if remembering his anger, Harry asked. "Why are the Wizengamot members in my home? And why is that I had to find out for Quinn, a man who was hired yesterday and have access to our home? When will you realize that I am your life partner?" he sighed. Dammit! Lucius, you make me so mad sometimes I just…"

"And when will you understand that I make mistakes? I am not perfect Harry, and I will do things that will make you angry, just as much as I will make you smile. But I love you. I had some time to think last night. And I did not realize what I was doing, I'm so used to being in control, and taking care of everyone and everything that I have never had someone to help me do all of those things."

Harry sighed and closed his eyes, then opened them again. "We need to work on our communication skills."

Lucius smiled, "I agree, baby."

"I hate sleeping without you," Harry told him.

"I tossed and turned all damn night, I've grown accustomed to my human blanket," Lucius said, leaning closer to Harry, their lips are seconds from touching.

"Let's not do that again." Harry licked his lips, the tip of his tongue brushed Lucius' lips.

Lucius brows furrowed, and he pulled back from Harry. "Did you say Quinn told you that the Wizengamot was here?" Harry nodded his head. "Harry, Quinn is not here. I sent him an owl yesterday that he will not be needed today."

"Then who was it that came to the room a few minutes ago?"

Lucius did not answer, he pulled completely away from Harry and ran the way he came hurrying to the main ballroom. Harry followed right after him not asking any questions. They burst into the ballroom and was happy that nothing severe had happened yet. "Lucius, do you think it's possible that she left already?" He whispered.

Lucius put his arms around Harry and pasted a smile on his face. "No, I think if she went this far to get close to us, she's still here."

A member of the Wizengamot looked at them, and Harry bowed his head and smiled. "Why didn't she do something to me when she came to my door." They were looking around the room hoping to spot Molly Weasley disguised as Quinn.

"I don't think you were her primary target, as yet. I want you to stay by my side."

Harry did not argue; they will need to search the Manor to ensure that Molly was not hiding in any of the rooms.

"Lord Malfoy and Lord Potter," Lord Bastian Marcum called out them as they made their way over to the front of the room. "Why have you called us all here. We are quite busy." At his words, the other members voiced their agreement.

"My apologies, Lord Marcum, I will address you and the others as to why I have called you all here in a moment. However, my husband and I need to deal with another matter."

Lucius did not give Marcum a chance to say anything else as he ushered Harry over to Draco, who was standing next to Hugo and Severus.

"We have a problem. Molly Weasley has gotten inside the Manor. She is poly-juice as Quinn."

"Bloody hell!" Draco gasped.

"We need to search the Manor and get everyone out here before there's any bloodshed," Lucius said.

"What about your announcement?" Hugo asked. "Surely, you still plan on announcing your desire to run for Minister?"

"I do, but my concern right now is finding the bitch before she kills someone."

"I agree," Whispered Severus. Harry noticed he was scanning the room.

"Lucius, I think you should do what you planned on doing, while the rest of us search the Manor," Hugo instructed. "Draco you will stay with Harry and your father. While Severus, myself and the Weasley brothers scour the Manor."

Everyone agreed. With a plan in mind Lucius, looked down at Harry. "Are you ok? We can do this another time all I care about is protecting you both," he said placing a gentle hand on Harry's flat abdomen.

"Let's get this over with this." He was no longer angry, and although he and Lucius said the things that they could not say the night before, they still needed to talk. But getting rid of Molly was more important right now. Both Lucius and Harry moved over to the front of the room with Draco behind them. Hugo and Severus separated going in different directions. Harry spotted Charlie speaking with Kingsley Shacklebolt and Severus and head in their direction.

Harry blocked everything else out of his mind and focused on the room looking for anything that seemed suspicious. Mad Eye Moody's words of 'constant vigilance' began ringing in his ear once he and Lucius realized that Molly was in his home. Harry was starting to feel safe and loved the Manor. The changes he has incorporated over the past couple of months made it feel like it was his and Lucius. Pictures of the family laughing and doing the simplest things are in every room. Other than the past night, laughter could be heard in the halls. Charlie and Bill even have their own wing in the Manor. The elves magic could be felt around the Manor because of their happiness. Harry refused to be afraid living in his home, all because of one woman who has a grudge against him. Lucius cleared his throat distracting Harry from his internal thoughts.

"Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot," he called to their attention. The room quieted down, and everyone was looking at them. "I have requested your presence here because I have made a decision. I want to make an impact; I want to keep us safe. Now I know the name Malfoy brings both trust and distrust. And that is one of the one of the many things I want to change. Time has passed since the war, and albeit not years but months, and although I am ashamed to admit it, Tom Riddle was right." At that, the members began to murmur, and Lucius quieted them down with just a raise of his hand. Harry watched his husband and realized that he was a leader, a commander and even if he did not realize it, he commanded respect.

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about Malfoy," Harry looked away from Lucius to see who spoke up. "You invite us here, keep us waiting and now you are blathering about, get to the point."

Harry had no idea what the name of the member, but wanted to smack him for talking that way to Lucius.

"Be patient, Lord Non. As I was saying, we all know in our hearts that Riddle was right. We need to protect ourselves better, and we need to also, be aware of what the Muggles are doing and inventing. It's time for us to be a part of the now and live for a better tomorrow. Which is why with the support of my family I want to be the next Minister of Magic."

Harry watched as the last of the Wizengamout members stepped through the floo. After Lucius had made his intention known the room was bathed in silence for a second. Then the same Lord who spoke up before made his complaints known.

_"What makes you the perfect person to be the next Minister? It wasn't long ago you blindly followed a madman that ruined our safety? You've lined the pockets of all the members of this board to please your Lord. And now you want to take his place. Is this why you got married to the boy who lived?"_

_There were loud gasps in the room, but Lucius did not flinch at the questions, but looking at his husband Harry knew that he was angry. _

"_Lord Non, all of your issues and concerns are very valid. But I will say this only once, and I pray to Merlin, you listen. Say anything you want about me, but I would advise you to leave my husband off your tongue." Lucius did not raise his voice any higher than he had during his announcement, but it seemed Lord Non understood the threat perfectly. "And to answer your questions, I did what I had to in order to survive, to keep my family safe. I made a deal with a devil and a god and in the end, I was rewarded with an angel." At his last words, he looked down at Harry who felt his cheeks flush with heat. Lucius turned back and looked back to the crowd gathered. "I am not perfect, I made mistakes and yes, some of them are widely known, but I want to make it up to you and the world, I love, the world I grew up in and the one I want my children and grandchildren to do the same. Do I want redemption for some of the things I have done in my past? Yes, but I am also this because it is the right thing to do."_

"_And you want us to push out the current Minister, who is doing a fantastic job I might add, and appoint you?" This question was asked by someone new at lady Harry does not know. Harry looked over at Kingsley, who was standing on the other side of the room watching the entire scene._

"_No, Lady Stocktin, I expect the people of our community to be the one to appoint me."_

"_Explain," Kingsley said, speaking up for the first time._

"_I want to change the way we have done things for centuries. Far too long we the elitist of the magical world has used our influence to put people in the position that we can mold and do the things our way. But what I am proposing is to let the witches and wizards decide if I will be the Minister that they want." _

_Kingsley walked further into the crowd and made his way to the front of the room and stood in front of Lucius and Harry. "Are you throwing yourself at the feet of magical Britain, is this your way to ask for forgiveness?"_

"_I do not regret what I have done; it was the only way that I saw to protect my family. I was a spy for the light and to keep my cover in the dark there were things that I had to do, that still plagues me. But, to answer your question, yes, I am asking them to forgive me for the things that I could not control."_

_Kingsley stared at Lucius as if assessing his answer. Lucius and Kingsley worked side by side during the war. They fought together for the same things, but Lucius had to play both sides in the war. _

"_After, Rita Skeeter wrote in the Daily Prophet that you would make an excellent Minister I agreed with here. And listening to, you know I stand by that agreement. I will support you any way that I can." Kingsley extended his hand and Lucius shook it and pulled him into a one-armed hug. Not many realized the friendship between Kingsley and Lucius and Harry witness the shocked expression on a few of the Wizengamout faces._

"_Thank you, my friend." Harry heard Lucius whisper into Kingsley's ear. _

"_Lord Potter-Malfoy," Lord Pattinson said addressing Harry. He knew who she was. She secretly helped Dumbledore by passing him information on what the members of the Wizengamout were doing and the ones that supported Voldemort. She also hid families who were targeted and opposed Voldemort and his ideas. _

"_Yes, Lady Pattinson."_

"_How do you feel about all of this? Do you fully support Lord Malfoy to let the people decide?"_

"_I do," he answered without missing a beat. "I have full confidence that Lucius will sway the people to see that what he did anyone in his position would have done the same thing. My husband is not a perfect man and although we are wizards and witches we still make mistakes. We are vulnerable when it comes to protecting our families or the ones we consider family." As he spoke Harry watched the expressions of the members faces and most if not all smiled or nodded their head in understanding. _

_Other members asked questions, and a few simply gave Lucius their support. There were a couple that remained resistant to the idea of giving Lucius their support of him becoming the next Minster. Harry suspects that Lord Non will be the main one to stay on the one to continue to oppose the idea._

Harry snapped out of his musing when a house elf popped in front of him. "Master Harry, Master Snape be wanting to see you, in the little Master's room." He was watching the elf as he spoke and the poor thing was shaking. Instantly, hearing that Severus wanted to see him in Teddy's room, Lucius, Draco, and Kingsley were at his side. The elf popped out of the room, and Harry ran to Teddy's room with the other's with him. Harry made it to Teddy's room and stopped at the entrance of the door. His breath caught in his throat; he could not believe what he saw. Teddy's room was ransacked. His cot was broken in pieces; his dresser drawers are also broken and his clothes thrown all over the place. Some are ripped and unrecognizable. The only thing that Harry could think about as he looked around the room was that he was happy that Teddy was still with Luna, Neville, and Hannah.

"Harry, where is Teddy?" Severus asked, grabbing him by the shoulders.

Harry could not answer. The words would not form on his lips.

"He's safe," Lucius answered coming up behind Harry and wrapped his arms around his waist and pulling him flush against his back. He leaned into his husband's embrace as tears ran down his cheeks. "Did you find her?"

"No," Hugo answered. "During the meeting, we searched everywhere. It seems she had left before you realized who she was before we found her. I sent the twins to Quinn's home, they have not returned as of yet. I have Charlie and Bill strengthening the wards. Lucius will we need to re-engage the Fidelis charm on the Manor." Harry turned and buried his head into to Lucius' chest. He could not understand why Molly Weasley hated him so much. "There is something you need to see," Hugo whispered. Harry lifted his head from Lucius' chest and turned around.

"What...what do we need to see?" He demanded.

"I need you to remain calm," Hugo said. "That is the only way I will allow you to see what I have to show you.

Harry wanted to rail and rant that he could not remain calm. Today was not supposed to be about Molly Weasley. It was meant to be about him and Lucius. Their announcement and then seeing their baby's progress for the first time.

Draco stepped around him and Lucius as well as Kingsley. They stepped further into the room, and Harry watched the look of horror passed over their faces. Harry went to pull away from Lucius' arms, but the older man held on to him refusing to let him go. Harry started to struggle trying to get out of the tight grip that Lucius had on him.

"Let me go, Lucius," he yelled. Harry was angry, and he did not give a fuck about calming down.

"No!" Lucius snapped. "Baby, I need you to calm down. Do it for me." He whispered this time, but there was something different about his tone that made Harry snap to it. "Baby, remember that whatever we are going to see I will be right beside you. Just bear in mind that Teddy is not here, he is safe." While he spoke, Harry felt himself slowly calm. His breathing began to even out, and the clouds rage began to clear from his eyes. Lucius was right. Teddy was not there, and he was safe. Harry nodded his head when he felt okay enough to see what was written. Lucius did not remove his arms from around his waist and in sync, they walked further into Teddy's room. Everyone stepped out of their way, giving them a view of what was written on the wall.

'_You and the traitor took, my Lord away from me, and now I will take everything away from you, Potter before I kill you.'_

Harry was lying in bed, with Teddy cuddled in his arms. He was confused and did not know what to think. The message on the wall said 'my Lord' why would Molly Weasley call Voldemort her lord. Teddy shifted beside him, and Harry looked down at him. Lucius had floo called Luna and told her to prepare Teddy that he was coming to pick him up. Kingsley also floo called a few trusted Aurors to come and take evidence of what they needed. After what happened to Sirius where he spent years in Azkaban for a crime he did not commit. Kingsley implemented a few new policies that Aurors must now use when they are investigating all cases. Collecting evidence, tracking magical signature if there are any left at the scene. Kingsley also implemented that suspects will be questioned under vertiserum with their solicitor present. It was the defendant's choice if they wish to have their counsel present or if they want to take vertiserum to prove their innocence. So far things have worked out well. Aurors have caught a few hidden Death Eaters and many who were falsely accused of being in league with Voldemort.

The Aurors were already searching for Molly without success. But now they are on a manhunt for her. The twins returned with more damning news from Quinn's home. Fred and George found the poor man bloodied and tied up in his home and parts of his memory erased. The answer as to how Molly knew about Quinn working with Lucius. As an added precaution Quinn was taken to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and was checked out for any other injuries. Quinn did not feel safe in his home, Fred sent back word asking if it was ok for them to invite Quinn to come and stay with them. Understanding the fear Quinn might be dealing with Harry was ok with that request. In a matter of hours, their home was also bombarded with members from Hugo's vampire coven as added protection or bodyguards as Hugo called them. Along with re-engaging the Fidelis charm and strengthening the wards around the surrounding areas of the house. The same was done to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. A new secret keeper was chosen, and the wards changed locking Molly out. They were not taking any chances, all but one floo was closed and will remain that way until the danger was gone.

Harry was drifting off to sleep with Teddy snuggled beside him when his room door opened. His fingers are wrapped around his wand that was hidden under his pillow. He kept his eyes closed, pretending to sleep. He was on edge in his home, and he did not want to feel that way ever.

A gentle hand touched him on his shoulder, "Hey baby, the doctor is here."

Harry relaxed and looked over his shoulder at Lucius. He was smiling, but Harry recognized the worried expression in his eyes. Harry extended his hand, and Lucius took it. Harry gently pulled him, and Lucius came easily laying down next to him and Teddy. Lucius buried his face in Harry's neck and wrapped his arm around both Harry and Teddy.

"How are you doing with all of this?" Lucius asked.

"I'm better, confused, but better. How about you?" Harry asked as he pulled Lucius as close as he could get to him.

"Same. Everything started hitting me that Molly was in our home, and we did not know. I keep going back over the day, and I'm so damn confused."

They were silent for a while, neither knowing what to say. Lucius had been on the go making floo calls and using his magic to protect our home. They needed some good news about now.

"I am proud of you," Harry told Lucius hoping to change the subject and hoping that they could forget about Molly Weasley just for a bit.

Lucius got shifted leaning on his elbow the same time Harry turned around, he checked to make sure Teddy remained asleep. "What did I do, now?"

"You wowed the members of the Wizengamout today, and you even brought some of them over to your side. You, my sweet husband, definitely have a silver tongue, Lord Malfoy," Harry smiled and caressed his cheek.

"Is that so?" Lucius placed his hand on top of the hand on his cheek. He turned his head and kissed Harry's palm.

"Yes, you do." Harry hummed his plan worked just for a bit they will forget about today's problem.

"In that case," Lucius purred leaning closer to Harry. "I can use my tongue for many other pleasurable things." His hand rubbed Harry's back and then down to his arse and pulled him closer. Harry felt Lucius erection against his own. Harry moaned, and Lucius nibbled on his neck and then licked his way up to Harry's earlobe. "I need to be inside of you," he whispered nibbling on Harry's ear.

"Luc, we can't," Harry panted. Wishing that his husband would touch his cock just once.

"Why not? I need to have your tight arse wrapped around me right now."

Harry didn't need to answer; someone else took the time to answer for him.

"Papa!" Teddy cheered loudly and began climbing over Harry to get to Lucius.

Harry started to giggle. "Does this answer your question." He felt Lucius hot breath on his neck. Lucius began to shake with silent laughter.

Lifting his head from Harry's neck Lucius reached over to Harry and pulled Teddy to him and kissed on his head. "I swear everyone wants to block me from getting laid," Lucius grumbled.

Harry got to his knees and kissed Lucius gently on his lip, he pulled back just a little and looked into his husband's eyes. "Not everyone." He pulled back and got off the bed. "I tell you what, after the appointment with the doctor we will hand Teddy over to Draco and the twins and have make-up sex," he walked over to the door and opened it then turned and looked back at Lucius. "I might even let you take me to the room with the red door." He turned back around and walked out of the room, not seeing the surprised expression on Lucius' face. Harry thought about it for a bit, after speaking with Luna yesterday. He might not be ready for the hard stuff; soft play is always a good place to start. He walked down the hall, and the fear that he had from earlier was gone. Laughter reached his ear and just like that the Manor felt safe and like his home again.

Strong arms wrapped around his waist and he knew who it was. He was safe; Safe in his husband's arms.

**A/N**

**Check out my website www **giovannareaves** com for more on my writing and original stories :)**


End file.
